Elemental
by Merkle
Summary: What was that?" was all I could think after I watched the black cloaked figure destroy the Volturi. Bella is now the savior for not only the Cullens but also the tribe. Find out who and how.
1. Elemental Preface

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her character's but I do not own them.**

**Elemental**

**Preface**

I was traveling aimlessly for awhile now. I kept hunting and tracking and pretty much doing absolutely nothing. This was my life now; there was no action…nothing of interest. I have lived now for well over three hundred years; I have seen everything and felt absolutely nothing.

My heart wasn't dead. But it wasn't alive either. I wasn't like the rest…I was consequentially different. Nothing about me made sense and oddly enough I was happy that it didn't. At least I never had to worry about some one or something figuring me out.

I sat in a forest along a state side edge soon to approach a new task, a new journey; another boring complete ion lay ahead. My eyes shot open as I scanned the ground for any sign of tremble. It would mean that a heard was close by…the slightest shake appeared causing a ripple in the way the dirt lay on the ground.

I wasn't even hungry any more. I let out another frustrated sigh and took in my surroundings. I was used to wet and green…rain is what has haunted me for the last three hundred years. It seems that no matter what I do; I can not escape it. Just like, I can not escape my self. The rain was me.

I memorized the patterns in the green leaves that sat at least twenty feet above me. I was instantly jealous watching how there veins criss crossed each other creating a well balanced and delicate pattern. Even the bark leading up to the tree showed life and sustenance. I often day dreamed of such normality within my own life.

I stood up kicking the earth beneath me and watching the new rain clouds move in over head. I had another mission another tribe needing my protection and help. I heard that this tribe would offer me something new and exciting. I just hope it worth it.

After a sharp breath I started to walk again. I didn't feel like running my mood was somber and I wanted to take this time to familiarize myself with these new surroundings. I had been here before many years ago. Possibly even walking down this very same path, through this very same forest.

Nothing appeared the same though, which would only make sense. Hundreds of years mixed with growth and colonization can cause nature to change its course. It adapts and creates new life to survive its current conditions.

I abruptly stopped in my path sensing that something was out of place. I crouched down throwing my fingers deep within the dirt sensing movement several yards towards the East and it was moving very quickly South West.

I closed my eyes and tried harder to find out what this was, I had never heard so many foot steps moving in sync at such a rapid speed. This was not a heard of wild animals yet it seemed as if it was herding each pitter patter of a foot step echoed the same.

How could any group walk in unison? It was almost like the way soldiers marched the battle grounds during war, but much faster. It was too fast to be human, that I was sure of.


	2. Chapter 1 Who?

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her character's but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 1. Who? (Edwards Point of View.) **

"Emmett, what the hell is wrong with you? What part of 'I'll be down in a minute' is hard to comprehend?" I was getting very frustrated as Emmett sat on my bed, in my room, messing with all of my stuff. I didn't like people in my room. It was MY room and they had no place in it.

"Eddie boy, I am just trying to make sure we make it on time for the game. Jacob and Seth are waiting on us to play some foot ball now get your ass up and down stairs!" Emmett slapped me on my shoulder causing me to lose my balance momentarily as I let out a sigh of relief that he was at least out of my room now.

_I really hate it when he calls me Eddie. _

I stood in the mirror looking at my very frustrating hair trying my best to tame the mess on top of my head. Over the years of running I came to the conclusion that my hair was permanently wind blown. Much to my own dismay, Alice and Rosalie my 'kind of' loving sister's took it upon themselves to buy me a bunch of useless hair products in order to help tame my hair. There are confused and think that one day I was going to find my 'other half' or soul mate and that I would need tame hair in order to win this persons affections.

If you want my opinion I didn't agree with them…if there was such a thing as a soul mate, I wouldn't need to change myself, they would be as perfect for me as I was for them without having to change anything about themselves.

I was complete with just me, I didn't need anyone else, I had my friends Jacob and Seth and of course the other's from the Quileutes Tribe, My family which consisted of Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper…my mother Esme and my father Carlisle. None of were really related by blood, none of us actually had blood running through our veins. We were a family of vampires that hunted animals instead of humans. The common joke was that we were vegetarians. I wouldn't dare tell the joke to a human though; I seriously don't think they would get it.

Everyone was coupled in my life. Of course Carlisle and Esme then there was Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Jacob and Leah and even Seth had some girl friend on the reservation that he proclaimed his undying love for. This kid was only fourteen…love shouldn't exists for someone that young.

The Quileutes where werewolves, or well shape shifters if you want to be more technical considering that they could change without needing the moon to guide them. They had this weird imprinting thing that they did. It was truly remarkable looking into there thoughts trying to decipher what an imprint really meant. It almost seemed as if every fiber of who they where was instantly attached to that other person upon first sight. It made me believe that love at first sight did exists. Well not in my world, but in there's. It was truly amazing.

I washed the hair products off of my hands and began the trip down the stairs. Emmett was on the phone and Rosalie was doing her hair. Alice was playing Jasper in a game of chess which was odd being that no one would play Alice or me for that matter in chess. Her abilities to see the future and my abilities to read minds caused everyone else in the house to think that we were cheaters. I couldn't help that I was 'gifted.'

Emmett closed his phone abruptly shoving out his lower lip so that he could pretend to pout. "Edward…our date had cancelled. You took to long." He let a sigh as a smile breached Rosalie's face. She was beaming because that meant that Emmett was staying home with her today. "Why'd they really cancel?" I looked over to Emmett waiting for his words because right now Rosalie had his thoughts in other directions.

"I don't know…something about she has arrived and security and you know how those kids are? They have over active imaginations." I rolled my eyes and sat down on the love seat next to where Alice and Jasper appeared to be still deep in thought on what each other's next move was.

Suddenly the chess piece that Alice was holding dropped onto the glass board with a loud clink as she tensed. Her eyes where wide and her face was worried nothing like the vibrant pixie that literally danced around the rooms spreading her cheer wherever she went. Her short black spiky hair added a new depth to her expression darkening it that much more and almost instantly I saw the need for her worry.

Much as previously suspected the Volturi were on there way. And from the looks of it we didn't have much of a chance to survive. "Alice?" She simply nodded standing up taking Jaspers hand. I never noticed until this moment how much there appearances really contrasted and yet blended like ebony and ivory.

We normally pitted Rosalie as Jasper's twin sister because they both had platinum blonde hair that was extremely wavy, they're sculpted faces reminded most of models and there tone bodies where as similar as a boy and girl could get. Rosalie of course had more defined curves and prided herself in her looks much more than any normal person really should. She could be conceited most of the time.

Emmett was the old ball standing at six foot three inches a mere two inches taller than Jasper and I but a whole seven inches taller than Rosalie and a whopping 1 foot five inches taller than Alice. She was a whole four feet ten inches. Again, a vibrant pixie small in size but she was still a very powerful force to be reckoned with.

"What was that about?" I looked over at Emmett knowing that I should feel worried for my safety as well as my family's safety but I couldn't. Something inside of me was not allowing it to be that way. I was scared but the fear was oddly pleasant. I ringed my hands together twisting my fingers before telling Rosalie and Emmett what Alice saw.

As I could have predict Rosalie was angry…not just angry but in a terrified kind of way. She began yelling at Emmett and me about it being our fault. We both hung our heads in shame knowing that it was us who initially started the friendship with the Quileutes which was most likely the reason the Volturi was coming to destroy us.

They didn't like the fact that we had befriended the so called enemy and they probably thought that we wanted to over throw there power. That was far from the case…but it didn't matter now, they were on there way.

Alice was on the phone with Esme as Jasper started using his gift to send waves of calm to everyone in the house. Jasper could sense what people were feeling and either turns that against them by making it much more intense or he could change what a person was feeling completely.

We were the only three in the house with 'gifts' although I really thought that Carlisle's compassion for others not only helped in his profession as a doctor but it also was a gift in itself. The way he cared for people astonished me as I rarely ever cared about anyone.

"Alice, how long do we have to prepare?" She had paused mid sentence staring at me for a second before glancing at a clock and then back at me. "I would say just a few hours. We should meet them in the base ball clearing at six o'clock only giving us time to call a few people and hunt so that we can have our strength. It's the whole family…they even brought the wives. We'll need all the help we can get."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose wondering how we were going to pull this one off. Like I said before I wasn't worried though I really felt the need to be worried if not for myself at least for my family. I picked up my phone and dialed the only other number I knew that I could call about this.

"Hello?" I paused for a minute listening to the noises of worry in the background…did they already know what was going on? "Hey Jacob, we have a bit of a problem." I was cut short on my comment when I heard his father in the background apologizing profusely to someone unknown to me, I couldn't hear there voice so I assumed that they were silent but he kept repeating that they could handle this and there was no need for 'your services at this time.'

"Yea Edward we know…Sam caught scent of them not far from hear on his way back home. We will all be over there soon. Has pixie given us a time?" Jacob was the Alpha of the tribe and Bill Black his father was considered one of the elders. Whoever he was talking to was making me nervous as his voice kept increasing and then cowering back down.

"Yea umm, I think she said we need to be at the base ball field by six o'clock. Look man, I just wanted to give you a heads up. I don't want you or your people hurt so there really is no need to come here." I paused again taking a breath, we could use his help more than anything but wasn't enough that Emmett and I have endangered our family let alone to risk almost the entire youth of a tribe?

"Edward, we both know why they are coming, we knew it would happen eventually. This is our fight too…what makes you think that after they move from your family they won't come and attack mine? We'll see you there at five thirty." He didn't even give me a chance to respond before he disconnected the phone. I let out a sigh and went to stand by my family advising them of Jacob's news.

Carlisle and Esme had already arrived back from there hunting trip and a pained worried look in there eyes. Carlisle was blonde much like Jasper and Rosalie and Esme shared my same honey colored locks but her well chiseled angular face was more like Rosalie and Jasper.

Due to the similarities it worked out that Jasper and Rosalie were Carlisle and Esme's 'real' twins as Emmett, Alice and I were adopted. Esme is my supposed 'aunt' who took me after my parents passed away in a fatal car accident. Emmett and Alice were just found at an adoption home. No one in my family looked old enough to have teenage kids but everyone at school being as clueless as they are to our predicament didn't bother too much to look at any significant details. It was a curse and a blessing at the same time.

A curse because it was absolutely torture trying to pretend that you are just like everyone else and fit into this cookie cutter family life. My family and I made it a point not to make friends with the humans let alone actually talk to them. It not only helped with strange human attachments but it also helped in case any of us slipped.

Although we didn't drink human blood it wasn't like we didn't crave it. The very smell of a fresh opened wound typically would be enough to send at least one of us into a feeding frenzy. The aching burning in our throat would put our hunter instincts into over drive and nothing else at that very moment would matter much anymore, only the kill.

It was a blessing because well, they were all at least a few hundred years younger than us, they're intelligence was astonishingly boring and mundane. I was perfectly content with the fact several of the high school girls had finally stopped hitting on me. The awkward way they would make there best attempt at being seductive was disgusting and of course brought on a new reason for my family to make even more fun of me.

"Jacob and the pack said that they are meeting us in the field at five thirty." I had momentarily snapped out of my daze when I caught Carlisle staring at me. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I couldn't even hear the thoughts of worry and stress around me. Everyone was staring at me now. "What?" I glanced back at my family as Carlisle lowered his head and shook it from side to side. "Edward, I was just asking you to go with the others and hunt."

I was mentally kicking myself at this point in time, the zoning out was happening a lot more than it really should lately categorizing my thoughts and experiences into one little file that I was planning on keeping locked away in the back of my mind. "Yea, that's fine. Sorry."

Alice glanced over at me with a curious looked plastered across her face. She knew something was up but I was not ready to talk about it. I didn't even know what it was. I could not begin to describe why I was not freaking out at this very minute and just as worried as my family. I just couldn't do it. Something would not allow me to. Maybe I was becoming an emotional mute?

Jasper now shared the same curious look that Alice had plastered on her face. "What?" I was hoping to get an answer maybe something confirming my suspicions of becoming an emotional mute but instead his expression became even more curious and he shook his head at me.

Alice let out a small giggle before grabbing my hand and ushering me out of the back door. "Edward today is not going to be so bad. I have a really good feeling now." Alice practically chirped and danced towards the woods behind our house. Comments like that really made me wish I was paying more attention these days.

Hunting was the same as always but there was a different feel in the air. A breeze was blowing a cool yet warm drizzle through the trees rustling up the leaves in a defiant matter. It was almost as if it wasn't supposed to rain, and yet the rain was coming anyways.

I took a peak up at the sky noticing what appeared to a few dark clouds moving in our direction. There pace was slow and steady and unlike normal clouds the cluster moved together on the same path in the same direction. I was a strange sight to see and nothing like what I have ever seen in my one hundred and eight years of being alive.

I was again brought out of my own thoughts by my family who was staring up at the sky with the same confusion as I had. Rosalie was the first one to break the silence, "we had better head over to the field. Carlisle and Esme are supposed to already be there waiting for the dogs to arrive." Her voice was still seething with venom and anger directed solely towards Emmett and I.

Sadly we were not the only one's friends with the Quileutes, our entire family had adopted them soon after myself and Emmett had. They were a fun group to hang out with once you got past the whole wretched smell thing. Something about being natural born enemy's caused them to stink to us and us to them. I think that was the only real problem Rosalie had with any of them. She was too prissy and concerned with just herself to get past someone's stench to notice a personality.

I didn't even respond to Rosalie I simply turning around and started running towards the field with the rest of my family. Rosalie of course was mumbling a slew of curses as we ran. Her thoughts rang out amongst the rest due to her distaste with our friendship with the tribe.

Once we arrived at the clearing everyone else was already there ready and waiting for the arrival of the Volturi. I was still in a blissful state, scared yet strangely appealed by the actions that were about to occur. I wasn't really a violent person so it couldn't be the fight that was about to happen that was putting my mind at ease. No, there was something completely different lingering in the air. I just didn't know what it was.

Jacob and Seth were the first to approach me. "Hey man, we thought you and Emmett where going to chicken out!" his booming laughter rang throughout the forest shaking the leaves in the trees that all of a sudden stopped moving completely.

I was about to answer Jacob when I saw several cloaked figures approaching at a blinding speed towards the clearing. The Volturi. My breathing stopped as I took my position next to Carlisle. An instant pain hit me as I noticed Jane coming through the clearing. I felt as if my mind was on fire burning with a brutal force. They didn't even plan to ask questions. They simply came to destroy and conquer.

I clutched onto my head trying to regain control but all I could think of was the pain and burning running through my mind. It seemed as if I was not the only one as my family stood stiff sharing similar expressions of pain. A loud growl of noises broke through the forest as the shifters noticed our impending doom.

All twenty one of us 6 vampires and 15 shifters stood stiff in the clearing while the Volturi approached at a high rate of speed. Aro was the first to approach my family and I seething as he spoke. "You know Edward; I can stop the pain for you and Alice right now if you agree to join us." I knew that he had wanted us for awhile, our gifts were priceless treasures to him and he would love nothing but to have Alice and I in his army.

"Go to hell Aro." Probably my famous last words as he looked to Alice making sure that she shared my sentiments. Aro backed away slowly joining his line while they prepared there attack.

We were ready to die, the burning wasn't subsiding and the pain from the heat was spreading completely incapacitating everyone. I could see the smog coming close about to paralyze us when a black cloaked figure appeared in the center of the clearing.

No one would be crazy enough to just stand in the center of this clearing. At least no one that I knew. The fog stopped and disappeared but the burning continued. Dark clouds were creating a funnel like vortex above us and then rain started pouring down heavily.

The dark figured turned to look at us momentarily and I could see a small smirk play at the corner of its lips. What was this thing? A hand shot out from under the cloak revealing a very pale slender hand with black manicured nails. It looked as if it was grabbing something when I turned my head to see what it was a fire erupted from the ground.

A shrill laughter poured from the black cloaked figure and I noticed that the burning was slowly fading; Jane was concentrating fully on the figure that stood before her. I tried to see what was going on but couldn't see through the thick clouds of fog that now inhabited the clearing. Everyone looked at me astonished except for the shifters. It's almost as if they knew what was about to happen. I closed my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose trying to regain my composure and my sanity.

I wanted to help the cloaked figure. Whoever this was they didn't deserve to die for our mistakes. I felt drawn to whoever or whatever it was. As soon as I felt a relief wash over me I re-opened my eyes to see the fog clearing…nothing was there. Or at least no one was there. A burning pile of what used to be the Volturi lay before all of us. Shock was evident in my family.

"What was that?" Jasper mumbled to Alice who had a grin of satisfaction written all over her face. "That my dear, was not only a means to an end, but a new beginning for everyone." With that she grabbed his hand and danced over to the burning pile sitting gingerly next to it. Rosalie followed in suit as I turned to the rest of my family and the tribe.

"Edward, we can not tell you anything. But we must leave. We'll see you later." Seth spoke for the first since arriving and left before he finished the last syllable. I was completely in shock turning circles but standing in one place to see if I could make out the dark cloaked figure somewhere lingering in the shadows.

"What the hell was that?" I echoed Jaspers previous comments mimicking Emmett's thoughts. Carlisle held Esme's hand as he shrugged his shoulders moving to sit with the others and monitor the flames until they were extinguished.

I only had a few coherent thoughts after that… _what was that?_


	3. Chapter 2 What?

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 2. What? (Edward's Point View)**

Once everything in the clearing was just ashes being blown away by the wind my family and I picked ourselves up and began our run back to the house. Home was the last place I wanted to be being that I knew the Quileutes were in fact withholding information.

I looked to Carlisle scanning his thoughts and movements and abruptly noticed that he was deep in thought on the Quileutes legends. My family was on the same thought that I was… we all wanted more answers to the same question.

"Maybe we should go over there and talk with them? The treaty has been pushed aside for two years since Edward and Emmett saved Jacob and Sam. They owe us some answers." Self centered Rosalie was making some sense. Not that I felt my one act of kindness needed any form of repayment, there friendship and consideration was enough for me. But she had a point that maybe since we have been so honest with them, they could be just as honest with us.

"I agree with Rosalie." Alice had a smile resembling a crescent moon plastered to her face. Her mind was jumbled with thoughts of a blue glow, something that couldn't quite be made out but still very beautiful to say the least. Jasper held Alice close to his side and Emmett just shrugged his shoulder not really caring but glad that we were all alive.

Emmett's thought made a little since, curiosity did not control his mind, he was simply happy that whatever it was showed up when they did and we were all alive and well. Makes since but the curiosity was getting the best of me and the rest of my family.

"Rose, I think that is a good idea. Maybe we should all get changed first. I could bake them something for us showing up so unexpected." Esme was very endearing and loved the fact that everyone in tribe absolutely loved her cooking. For someone who didn't like to eat normal food she took pride in the fact that she could cook.

Carlisle simply nodded his head in agreement with his wife as we all made our way to our rooms to change our clothes. I pulled out a pair of loose fitting jeans and a green button up shirt. I didn't even bother this time to do anything with my hair, I was in way too much of a hurry to care as I put on my boots and made my way back down the stairs to wait for my family.

Alice was the last one down and gave me a questioning look. _Edward, you are not wearing that and do something with your hair! _I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head 'no' I did not care what I looked like at this time. We were going to see anyone or anything to special. I was dressed fine for whatever information I was about to receive.

Alice shook her head giving me a dismissal wave before exiting the front door with everyone else. We decided to drive there instead of run; it was safer in case we happened to pass any humans along the way.

Carlisle and Esme took the Mercedes while the rest of piled into Emmett's jeep. We followed Carlisle out of the long drive and towards the La Push Reservation. Each thought in the jeep was skimming through different ideas of what the mystical creature was on the clearing this afternoon. All accept for Alice, she was still trying to make her vision of the beautiful blue blur clearer. She seemed determined that it had something to with creature in the clearing.

"What do you think it is Alice?" I broke her from her train of thought and she smiled up at me. Alice took a swift glance over at Jasper and replied quietly. "I don't think it's a 'what' more or less a 'who.'"

I let this new information roll over in mind a little bit more until we were parked outside of the Black household. Esme was the first one at the door knocking lightly caring her baked goods in one hand.

We all soon joined her at the door waiting for a response. I could hear a few voices and a rustling going on in the house followed by a door being slammed shut. Then Billy answered the door smiling brightly at Esme's gesture. "Come on in guys." He pulled his wheel chair back allowing us room to walk into the modest home.

I glanced over the room recognizing all of the faces that littered the house. Leah and Jacob where sitting comfortably on the love seat, Seth and his girl friend Lisa where on the ground leaning casually against the fire place as Sam and Quil paced the each other in front of the recliner. It almost appeared as a game of cat and mouse on who was going to win a seat.

I chuckled to myself at there childish display before shaking Billy's hand and taking a seat next to Jacob. "I know why you are here." Jacob muttered… it almost seemed as if he was talking to himself but I knew he was talking to me. "Good, then that avoid awkward conversation leading up to our questions." Leah smiled at me and giggled at my response to Jacob who tensed before nodding his head.

"We don't mean to intrude or pressure you. But we do feel that an explanation is needed." Carlisle interjected into our conversation as Rosalie snorted. She meant to intrude and didn't care whose toes she was stepping on. She wanted answers now not when they felt it was needed.

"It's ok, we were pretty sure that you would be coming. Please take a seat." Billy gestured for the rest of the family to sit down as he rolled his chair closer to Carlisle. They had bonded over the last year while Carlisle was trying to help the rest of the pack learn the value of self control. He was by far the best person to teach the boys this trait.

"Where would you like for us to start?" Billy was leaning forward on his elbows his neck causing his head to protrude slightly to the left as he leaned towards Carlisle with intense questioning burning into his eyes.

Suddenly a different presence entered the room and replied before anyone else had a chance to speak or even utter a single thought. "I'm thinking it's best to start from the beginning." She was beautiful and a playful smiled danced across her face. Her eyes where the deepest blue I had ever seen, ocean waves played gently near her irises.

She had dark circles under her eyes indicating that she hadn't slept in a really long time. Her pale skin contrasted well with her long brown hair and her bottom lip had a natural pouty look to it, a small piercing was placed at center of her lip giving her a very contemporary look. Beautiful was not even the best word to describe her. She was every thing beautiful in the world wrapped into the petite package. She couldn't have but a few inches taller than Alice but I could tell from her tank top and shorts that she was well toned and in shape.

I stood up to greet the goddess before me extending my hand out slightly. "I'm Edward Cullen." She took my hand to shake it and I felt a spark fly through my finger causing my wrist to go limp. Her eyes opened wide as she pulled her hand back quickly. She must have felt it to. I stood there shocked by her presence for a moment Jasper thankfully cleared his throat.

"I'm Jasper Cullen; this is my wife Alice Cullen." Alice was practically bouncing in her seat from excitement. I knew she wouldn't be able to contain her self much longer as she bounced up wrapping her arms around the beautiful creature. "Oh my god, we are going to be best friends!" I watched the girl take a few steps back and look at Alice curiously.

"You're a future teller. How cute." She turned around facing Emmett and Rosalie now before laughing and extending her hand. "It's ok, I think you're prettier." Rosalie looked taken aback but still shook her hand politely. Emmett let out a loud laugh before introducing him and Rosalie. "Are you a mind reader too?"

"I'm sorry where are my manners, my name is Isabella, but please call me Bella. And no I am not a mind reader like Edward over here." She smiled slightly as she said my name; I loved the way it rolled off of her tongue like she was singing a song just for me.

"Bella, we told you we would handle this." Jacob's voice sounded flustered as I glanced over at him. His eyes were dark and concentrating on Bella with a devious glare in his eyes. I wanted to throw myself in front of her and protect her or at least tell him to be polite.

"Jacob, shush…I am fine. They don't bite do they?" I could hear the playful banter in her voice as she chuckled at her own joke. Everyone else in my family looked at her wide eyed wondering how she already knew so much about us.

"Bella, some things are better left handled by us and not you." Jacob was getting frustrated as she challenged his authority over her. "Jacob, I don't think you are handling anything. Plus I would like to meet your friends. I think you should stop pouting and allow me to have my fun. They have clean souls."

I furrowed my brows at her last words…clean souls? Carlisle was the only other person in the room that really caught on to what she had said. "My dear, I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme, I am afraid you are mistaken because me and my family unfortunately do not have souls." His eyes went somber at his own words; Carlisle was raised as a religious man so admitting that he was soulless along with the rest of us hurt his sub conscious deeply.

Bella simply smiled and took a seat next to Carlisle. "Carlisle, you are the one who seems to be confused. You all have very bright souls. That is a promise." She smiled at him noticing his discomfort before turning to Jacob. "Well, are you going to tell your story or should I tell it for you." She crossed her arms in a very child like manor and scrunched up her mouth.

Jacob cleared his throat next to me as the rest of his pack took a seat next to Seth and Lisa on the floor. "Where should I start old wise one?" He was mocking her now and I couldn't help but notice the glimmer in her eye as she responded back. "Old one huh? Well I guess since you are all wise and knowing how about you start from the beginning."

Jacob rolled his eyes in defiance and I immediately picked up on the brother sister bond they shared. If they were this close how did we not cross paths before? I would remember someone as beautiful as this.

While waiting for Jacob to start his story telling I started trying to scan her thoughts. I heard a playful laugh coming from her direction but she didn't open her mouth to speak. Instead she looked at me and shook her head. _I don't think so!_ This confused me more…was she controlling what I could and couldn't hear from her?

I furrowed my eye brows in confusion and leaned back into the love seat. Leah let out a sigh next to me and gave me a knowing look before Jacob started speaking again.

"Well umm… see, she's…ugh! I don't know where to start." Billy let out a loud laugh followed by the sweet sound of Bella's giggles. After they started laughing at Jacobs evident frustration the rest of my family joined in along with the rest of Jacobs pack. Leah patted the seat next to her allowing Jacob to hide his embarrassment next to her.

"Never really been into public speaking I see." Bella gave Jacob a knowing look before he turned a few shades of red and buried his head into Leah's side. "Well, I guess this is going to have to be my story to tell then isn't it? Please follow me."

She didn't give any one the option of remaining seated as she made her way over to Billy's wheel chair and started pushing him outside of the house. We followed her gracefully down a path to the beach where she snapped her fingers and a fire started. I could feel myself getting antsy now waiting for her to speak again.

I was interested in hearing her story but I really just wanted to hear her voice again. She ushered Billy to the head of the camp fire as the rest of my family took a seat along the old trees that lay in the beach sand. I felt strangely drawn to her as I took each step closer to her as carefully as I could.

_Edward, sit down next to me and Jasper and stop staring at her! _I looked over at Alice breaking the hold her eyes had over my own. I mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Alice before joining her and Jasper on the log. Bella smiled at me and there was an all too knowing look in her eyes.

"Ok, now that I know everyone's name, and everyone knows my name I guess I could explain a little bit about myself on two conditions." I was a little too agree cutting her off slightly by mumbling 'sure'. Alice laughed and rolled her eyes at me, "Please excuse my brother…he's normally not this strange." Bella laughed as I scowled at my sister's reply to my eager response.

"It's ok really I don't mind his eagerness at all." With that everyone started laughing at me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms like a child throwing a temper tantrum and decided that I was going to remain silent for the rest of this conversation. Bella immediately noticed my response and chuckled softly before starting again.

"As I mentioned before I have two conditions. The first one being that you keep this secret to your selves, I don't mind discussions about me or my kind to people who already know of my existence, but do not freely talk about it. The second condition is that you all allow me to know your stories and meet you myself. Is that ok?"

I nodded my head slowly trying to not come off as eager as I had before, then I turned to notice that the rest of my family where doing the same thing. I tore my eyes away from them and glanced at Bella. The wind was blowing her hair slightly causing loose strands to wrap around her heart shaped face. She was magnificent to say the least.

"Ok, well I guess I'll start then…first and foremost, I am not a vampire as some of you probably assume. I am built a lot like your kind, but I am not like you in a lot of ways. I am also not a shape shifter. I was born in September of 1598 and discovered my self, as I like to refer to it in the year of 1615. I was part of a tribe similar to this one when settlers moved in and took away all of our land. They raped our women and in slaved our men. I was daughter to the Shaman, I am sure that many of you probably don't believe in the myths of a Shaman, well I as well as three others are proof of their existence."

She paused at that moment taking in a deep breath and exhaling loudly. I was completely captivated in her words the way each letter formed a new sound on the tip of her tongue. I have never in my life been this captivated by a single person before. I was becoming frustrated that I couldn't hear her thoughts and confused at my actions towards her.

_What was going on with me? _

I adjusted myself in my seat fidgeting on the bark and picking my boots out from under the sand that was forming at the toes. The fire was brighter than ever as she glanced at me, the disruption. Everyone was quiet and of course, I inadvertently drew attention to myself by shuffling around. I wasn't trying to be rude.

I sighed and placed my hands in my lap trying to direct the stares from me back to Bella. I mouthed 'I'm sorry' in her direction and she smiled. I could almost feel my dead heart beat when she smiled at me. Bella parted her lips slightly as a warm breeze picked up in the night air. She closed her eyes and then began speaking again.

"It was a very scary and depressing time. The crops where dying in an act of self suicide. The theory at that time was that the settlers needed us to eat, the whole purpose to them in slaving our people. So if we made sure that the crops would die, they would either die from starvation or move on to another area and we could re build from there. The plan didn't exactly goes as anyone had expected due to the settlers being smarter than we anticipated. Myself and three other girls from the tribe worked days helping cook and clean while at night we took care of my father."

"It was a winter evening and the fire was dimly lit in the tent, I stepped outside and gathered enough water to go with our dinner for that evening. I was carrying a large bucket when I stepped into the tent cradling it in my arms. My father was whispering a chant repeatedly sitting in a far corner looking very lost. Abby was drawing a diagram in the dirt at his feet, Leona was arranging the fire making neat stack to keep the air flow so that the fire would remain strong and Danni was suck in huge gust of air blowing at the bottom of the fire to help rekindle the ashes below."

"I know that these may not seem as important details but I promise you they are, so please just stay with me here." She paused again and smiled at everyone. I took that chance to not make a complete idiot out of myself and stopped staring at Bella to glance over at my family. Everyone seemed very intrigued even Emmett who normally didn't care for any kind of story time.

After taking in my surrounding's my eyes fell on Jacob who was staring right back at me with a mischievous look in his eyes. I furrowed my brows and glanced around making sure that it was in fact me he was looking at like that. His thoughts where directed on the legends as well as everyone else sitting around so obviously I hadn't done anything embarrassing this time. I patted my self slowly to make sure I had everything in tact still and then she started laughing at me.

I knew it was directed at me from Jacob's line of thought. Great what did I do this time, and then she spoke. "Jacob stop it!" She squealed through her laughter. I looked around again to see that Alice and Jasper where smirking at me and Emmett was air high fifing Jacob from across the fire.

"What?" I was beginning to get annoyed when Rosalie's thought breached my mind. _Idiot they are laughing at you because Jacob has been over there making faces at you like a baboon for nearly 20 minutes and all you could do was stare at Bella. _Rosalie rolled her eyes and snuggled in closer to Emmett. I felt like a complete idiot and as much as I wanted to leave I couldn't tear myself away from her.

"May I continue?" She was still laughing at me as sputtered the words, I almost expected her to fall down and roll in the sand from laughing so hard at me. I could picture her rolling around in the sand with her hair blowing around her and her piercing blue eyes... "Ahem."

_Thank you Alice! _

"You may precede my dear." Esme interjected before another round of laughter could happen. I fixed my gaze on the ground and remained completely still fighting all urges to look at her. I was now determined that the only way to salvage any of myself in this would be to listen to her story though the minds of my family and friends. Now I just needed to find someone who was paying good enough attention. I settled my attention on Carlisle being that he would probably be the most observant person other than Jasper as she began to speak again.

"Ok so, from where I left off describing what everyone was doing inside my father's tent. I had stepped towards my father carrying the bucket of water with me when one of the settlers pulled the tent closing tying the rope tightly so that no light could be seen through the buffalo skin fabric. The only light we had was the fire, but as long as the settlers where out there and we were in here we didn't mind so everyone continued with there previous activities."

She closed her eyes as I watched what appeared to be pain cross her face before speaking again. "We had no idea that the settlers would act the way they did. Father began chanting louder as an almost deafening sound echoed outside. He glanced at me and nodded his head for me to sit but I couldn't. I was frozen with the bucket of water in my hands when I felt the heat from outside flooding my cheeks. I glanced back down at my father who was wide eyed and stiff. He turned his head slightly as the other girls stopped frozen in place and spoke to me. He said, 'you will survive' and closed his eyes."

Her breathing appeared almost labored like she was reliving some sort of the past. I wanted to comfort her and I could tell from Alice's thoughts that she did too. Jasper was practically holding her in place, preventing her from jumping up and running to where Bella stood.

"I can't really tell everyone here about what happened next except I heard screaming and bright lights, there was a burning sensation and then everything went dark. When I awoke I was in a forest and alone. I haven't seen the others girls but twice in my entire existence. I remember roaming the forest looking for anyone or anything. I'll end the story with that so that I can move on to what I have found that I am and what I believe my purpose is. As well as I am sure you all are very curious to know what I am capable of. I promise you that as of right now, you have no reason's to be afraid of me though."

I knew that there was no need to be afraid but what did she mean 'as of right now.' I turned my body so that I was once again facing her. She was calculating her next move probably afraid that she would scare us but I had faith that there was much she could do that would scare a family of vampires we had seen it all. And in my many years I found the thought of fear to be quite hilarious at the wrong moments.

She gently moved so that she was standing dead center of us and the fire was the only thing between her and me. I had the sudden urge to walk through the fire just to stand next to her. I controlled my strange desire and watched as her eyes lit up with the most amazing spark of interest.

"So it would be easier to have Jacob probably explain the rest so I'm just going to sit down now." With that she moved quickly almost as if she evaporated and then appeared at my side taking a seat next to me. She looked at me with a bright smile on her face and then turned attention to where Jacob now stood.

"She is what the legends refer to as an Elemental." Emmett started laughing and chuckling to himself. Once I heard his thoughts I turned my gaze to him glaring, Alice was mimicking my facial expression as she was watching what was about to unfold. "Emmett what is so funny?" Bella had playfulness to her tone as she turned her direction over to Emmett who was being scolded by Rosalie.

"You're a mental chick!" I knew he couldn't contain himself much longer as his booming laughter came spewing out. Bella chuckled lightly, "Well Emmett I expected you to be a little bit more creative, like I haven't heard that before." She rolled her eyes and glanced at Jacob motioning for him to continue. Jacob glared at him and rolled his eyes waiting for Emmett to stop laughing.

"Anyways, like I was saying she is an Elemental meaning she controls the elements. Her eyes reflect her strength's. Edward I am sure as noticed how blue her eyes are as he is the one who won't stop staring at her." I was mortified now. I made a mental note to get Jacob back when there were no witnesses as he proceeded.

"Her strength is water. Abby's eyes are a deep brown and her strength is earth, Leona's eyes are a weird amberish gold color and her strength is fire, and then Danni has eyes that are pure white and her strength is air. They each can control all elements but some are stronger with other elements than the others."

Jacob let out an exasperated sigh and I could tell that he was still having trouble explaining it. It made more sense to listen to his thoughts than it did the words that were coming out of his mouth as he kept trying to form complete sentences making sure he wasn't forgetting anything important.

"So what's so special? We have known vampire's that could control Elements." Rosalie practically spat out venom trying to figure out why Bella was held in such a high regard. Jacob made a snorting noise knowing just how Rosalie was and then shook his head.

"It's not the only thing that she is capable of. Her kinds are meant to be the protectors of the tribes. They are divided in regions Bella here stays mainly in this region but her strength is water…it does nothing but rain in this region. The other's are spread out through other countries to where they would be able to utilize there strength's better."

He paused again shrugging his shoulders before his next thoughts left me in a stunned stage. "They also can read sole's. They can tell who a person is and something by that means by looking at them." I turned my focus back to Bella who sitting next to me with her head tilted at Jacob waiting for him to finish. "Jacob maybe I should explain that part to your friends. I probably could better explain it."

All eyes turned to her with the same shocked and stunned expression that I had. Is that what she meant earlier about my family having a sole? "So it's not like a gut feeling or anything like that. I can literally see your sole's." She laughed a little and could tell that she felt embarrassed. Why I had no idea but her embarrassment was practically radiating off of her. Jasper noticed it to and sent a wave of calm through the beach. She glanced at him with a curious expression on her face before continuing.

"It's like a light, a soft glow that surround's an individual. The different shades of the glow help me see what kind of individual you are. The cloudier looking the glow is the dirtier the sole is. Patterns form in that glow telling your stories. It took me about two hundred years before I could read someone right, but now it's like picking up a book. I can not see future and I can not read minds but I can read your sole and determine what kind of person you are by that."

Her tone was matter of fact and it really seemed as if explaining it was hard to do. "Could you show us?" Carlisle was of course curious but Bella nodded her head before standing up. I was kind of sad to see her walk away from me and I couldn't for the life of me determine why.

I glanced at Esme who had wrapped her arm lovingly around Carlisle and then turned my attention once again to Bella. She was standing in the center of the ring again just the fire separating us. Her eyes grew dark as I watched grey clouds roll in on the beach. Her facial expression where blank and the water behind her started rolling in controlled waves. I had never seen something like before and I was very entertained to see her 'gifts' at full force. I glanced around before standing up and walking towards the beach.

Jacob grabbed my hand as I passed him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you man. Trust me you want to sit right over here." I glanced down at him watching the fire burning brightly in his eyes before taking my seat again. The water in front of us started moving more rapidly and the wind was picking up blowing circular patterns in the ocean. Bella's hand shot up and almost instantly there was a funnel of wind and water moving along the beach side. Rain started pouring to my right side so heavy that you could barely make out the forest's edge. The fire picked up and grew quickly in front of us. Each flame was licking at each other in a battle for dominance.

It was terrifyingly beautiful just like Bella.


	4. Chapter 3 Soul Searching

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 3. Soul Searching. (Bella's Point of View)**

I was beginning to feel exhausted feeling my powers take me over completely. I normally didn't let myself get this far but I wanted desperately for the Cullen's to understand just how lethal I was to there existence. There was no doubt in my mind that I would ever willingly hurt any of them. Their souls where too gentle for me to feel that kind of aggression but they needed to understand how powerful I may become if I let myself go in the slightest.

I had already told Billy that I would need for Jacob to possibly save me from myself this evening. Especially if things got out of hand like they were possibly about to. I closed my eyes and squinted them tightly continuing to comfort the monster that was breaking free from its shell. It had been centuries since I had let my powers loose like this.

The ground started trembling and I could feel the moisture from the rain fall next to us. I could hear audible gasp from the crowd but I couldn't open my eyes to see who it was. My body started shaking involuntarily and I gasped for air. I lifted my other hand to try and push away the storm that was approaching much closer. As I could feel it moving slightly a brutal force came crashing down on me.

My body stiffened and as a reflex the monster inside of me shoved whatever it was at full force. There was a brief howl in my ear that shook my senses bringing the human me up and pushing the monster inside its hole again. I focused all of my attention on calming the storm that I had created before opening my eyes.

It was dead silent. Much like the silence I experienced when I first awoke as this creature. I glanced towards my capture to see Jacob and Seth pinned against me using all of there combined strength to hold me down. I felt extremely embarrassed that I hadn't yet in all of my years learned to control the monster and that yearned to be free and seek vengeance for my tribe.

I let out a sigh and pushed again against Jacob and Seth hoping that they would get the point and let me go. Of course, they didn't. I was in complete control now and they should know that by sudden change in the atmosphere. Maybe they were afraid for there friends?

I admit that I didn't understand at first when they tried to explain there link to the vampire family. It was only briefly explained to me that before they were brought into the life of shape shifters Jacob and Seth were attacked by other vampires, thankfully Edward and Emmett where there and saved there lives. Billy was forever grateful and begged me to help when the other vampires came to destroy them. Jacob wanted me to stay out of it…actually everyone but Billy wanted me to stay out of it. I agreed to help shortly after the boys took off and followed there scents to a clearing in the middle of the woods.

When I had arrived home, Jacob was less than pleased with my actions, but I could tell that he was at least thankful I was around. "Jacob, Seth…I promise I am not a danger right now, please for the love of all that is holy get your big butts off of me. You smell horrible."

I heard a few chuckles followed by loud laughter coming from the forest edge. Once I was released by my captors I stood up and brushed my self off. I noticed that the Cullen's where no longer sitting near the camp fire but instead had moved a couple of hundred feet away into the woods. I laughed to myself at how I may have inadvertently scared away possible new friends. But then again, deep down inside that was my purpose.

Alice was the first to start walking my direction much to the dismay of Jasper who was tense at her side. I smiled at Alice trying to reassure that I was fine and she picked up her pace. Before I knew what was happening she was at my side hugging me with excitement in her eyes. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to let myself get out of control like that."

Alice released me from her hold and took a small step back before nodding her head. "I knew what was going to happen. That was so awesome!" That was not the reaction I was hopping for. The little pixie girl was definitely growing on me. I couldn't help but smirk at her comment. I turned my head to the obviously displeased Jasper. I could sense the tension rolling off of him in waves. I bowed my head and offered him an apologetic smile.

"Truly I did mean to scare you guys slightly, but only as a warning. I can not always control my strength. I have no intentions to hurt you or your family." His glare loosened a bit but he still held on to Alice protectively. "You emotions were all over the place. Anger, anxiety, confusion...happiness. I have never experienced such an emotional war before." I knew how I had felt and could sympathize that he had to share that experience with me.

I didn't respond and instead nodded in grievance. The rest of the family started to approach slowly before taking there original seats again by the fire. Carlisle was the first to speak once everyone was seated again. "That was interesting. I would like to work with you on your control if you don't mind. I do have experience in these matters." I felt like I was on display now, all eyes where focused on me. "If you think you could help I wouldn't mind trying." I barely whispered knowing that he could hear me.

I watched Carlisle nod his head before speaking again. "I'm glad you showed us that, but that was not exactly what I meant by 'showing us' what you could do. I am sorry that I was not very clear. But you must understand that for centuries my family and I had thought of ourselves as soulless creatures damned to hell for all existence. Is there proof that our souls exist?"

I knew that this question would come about and I didn't really know how to explain it better than I already had, "well, I don't really have a way to show you. I would if I could but I can't." I shrugged my shoulder's slightly ducking my head to the side. Often at times I felt like a small child who was confused and lost. I hoped that this wasn't showing through to much. I needed to remain strong; my care free side would probably be better suited. I was a master at blending in with different personalities at one point in time, but I hadn't had contact with people much less conversation for years…I didn't know how to act anymore.

When I glanced up all eyes where still locked onto my own. They were waiting for an answer that I could provide which was extremely aggravating. "You can see your own souls technically." I paused while intertwining my fingers together nervously. I had no idea why I was acting this way. Then it hit me. Jasper. I looked at him to see a small smile playing across his lips. A growl erupted from my chest and then the child like emotions stopped. I took a deep breath to collect myself and then glared in his direction.

"It's only fair." Rosalie was now glaring at me in defense for Jasper. Edward and Emmett where smiling and shaking there heads at the joke that obviously directed at me. "You think it's funny?" I turned to look at the both of them, watching as there smiles disappeared and there gazes fell to the ground. Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "You show me yours, so I showed you mine."

I could feel the anger and humiliation boiling under my skin. My hands clenched together at my side and I was involuntarily grinding my teeth together trying to hold my temper. I let out another sigh and walked away heading down the beach. Once I was a few yards away I could hear Emmett's booming laughter followed by, "I told you she was mental."

Great, now they were cracking jokes to add to my humiliation. I didn't stay close enough to hear what was said or what happened after that. I made my way quickly through the sand before finding a rock to sit on and calm my nerves. Foot steps approach quickly and almost as soon as I blinked my eyes Jacob was sitting next to me.

"Sorry about them. They really are good people. They just take there jokes a little more serious than the average person." I glanced at Jacob from the corner of my eye and I could see the sincerity pouring out of him. "Yea, well I think what upset me the most was the truthfulness of the joke." I let out a light chuckle while I pulled my knees up to my chin.

The waves where coming up to tide in a very solid pattern creating foamy white bubbles on the surface. It was amazing watching as the moon left its mark across the water. The stars accented the moon beautifully this evening. A few clouds where left in the sky, the grey contrasting nicely with the bright white lights and the midnight blue. It was picture perfect.

Jacob let out another sigh mimicking my position. "What do you mean by the truthfulness of the joke?" I was almost shocked that he didn't 'get it' but I answered him as sincerely as I could. "Well…I am mental so to speak. Emotions get to me and if I were human I would be locked in a Looney bin for all of the emotional break downs that happen when I open myself up to people." I laughed again at my own joke while trying to create a mental image in my head of someone locking me up and throwing away the key.

"Bella, you're unique but not mental. I say you don't let them get to you and instead join me in my conquest of getting even with them." Jacob stood up quickly sticking his hand out in my direction offering me to stand up with him. "Well, I don't know about starting anything tonight. But, your offer does sound rather tempting." A huge smile crossed his face as I took his hand and stood up with him. The wind was blowing his long black hair around his face and the moon was creating light patterns in his black eyes. His russet colored skin seemed darker than usual but it was probably due to the night sky.

"Do I have to go back?" I pouted and he laughed. I had only known Jacob for a few days now but he seemed like family and I would consider him to be my brother. My much younger brother, but still my brother. "Yes, you have to go back…with a vengeance of course. They don't know everything you are capable of." He smiled at that comment and I secretly wondered what he was talking about. "Huh?" He shook his head and looked down at me. "The only legends I paid any attention to as a kid revolved around your many pranks with the children in the tribes. I wish I could have seen the elder's faces when you helped the kids paint the cattle."

I laughed at that memory. It was something simple where no one was harmed but it was still one of my fondest memories. To see all of the smiling faces on those little children who were upset that the elders wouldn't let them learn to hunt at such a young age. Of course, my pranks have become better and more detailed as the technology to use has become more efficient in my conquest. "Well, Jacob I don't know what you have heard but a pink cow is very tasty." I grinned at him as he placed his arm around my shoulder.

I was beginning to see the camp fire again as we approached the beach. Billy and the rest of the pack had left Seth with the Cullen's by himself. Not that they really had any point to be out there anyways. They were silent protectors never really speaking to me unless spoken to. I didn't like that at all. I wanted to be treated as a friend, but I guess that was something to be earned with time.

I didn't even glance up at the Cullen's as I made my way to sit in between Seth and Jacob. I was probably to trusting and lenient with my friendship. I was often told as a child by my own father that I wore my heart on my sleeve offering friendship to whoever I encountered. Maybe this time it should be earned. After all I didn't start it.

I peered at Jacob from the corner of my eye and then towards Seth. They were both smiling like idiots. Jacob still had his arm wrapped around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. Seth moved slightly and then I felt another warm arm wrap around my waste. It felt close to a tug a war.

I rolled my eyes taking a second to glance towards the Cullen's again. They sat there just as I left them, still amused at my expense. "Bella, I'm sorry for my family's behavior. Please if you could continue trying to explain the soul theory to me." Carlisle was still interested in finding out as much as I knew. It didn't take a real observant person to know that he was the information seeker of the family. At first I would have assumed that position to be filled by Edward but he didn't need to seek information from other people. He could hear it already.

"Carlisle would you like to take a walk with me and I'll explain it as best as I could." I offered a smile towards him but it instantly turned into a frown, I was confused and then sad and then happy…my emotions where all over the place. I glanced over at Jasper to catch him staring at me with a devious grin on his face. Edward was glaring at him as different emotions where being thrown my way.

I had enough of his child's play. I threw my hand allowing a large enough gust of wind to expand and then knock Jasper out of his seat and on to the ground. "If this is the game you want to play Jasper I will play with you. But be warned I am probably more skilled at it than you." I was grinning from ear to ear watching Jasper try to stand up before I blew him over again with a flick of my wrist.

A low growl escaped his lips as he lay on the dirt ground mumbling profanities. Alice was obviously not taking any side as she sat silently next to Edward. "I'd be happy to walk with you Bella." Carlisle broke my concentration on Jasper as he stood to walk towards me. I stood up releasing Jacob and Seth's hold on me and motioned for him to join me on a walk along the beach.

"Please behave while I am gone." With that Carlisle nodded his head towards his family and left with me in tow. I was still glaring at Jasper from the corner of my eye until we were safely out of hearing distance. I stopped in front of the water along the beach and glanced around noticing how much I was going to detest this conversation.

It wasn't that I minded the conversation as much as I minded having to explain what I couldn't exactly explain to myself. It was aggravating. "Carlisle, there isn't really much that I can tell you except the proof that your family has a soul in each one of them is in there behavior. If you can love, hate, offer compassion or express any other emotion you have a soul. The simple fact that you can make out the difference between right and wrong and then choose which path you take means that you have a soul."

He looked at me curiously and nodded his head. "I knew that for a long time. But, convincing my family, especially Edward is proving to be difficult. He looks at himself as a monster incapable of being anything else." I was going to open my mouth to say something but he had placed his hand up motioning me to allow him to continue. I obliged wondering what it was he needed to say.

"My dear, as much as I appreciate your gifts and want to help with them I am concerned about something else that is going to soon be much more pressing." I was staring at him curiously analyzing his words carefully waiting for his next response.

"You see, my family and I were going to die today. Our existence was going to be over. But, you prevented that…not in the most peaceful way…and I can't help but think of the consequences. The Volturi, as wrong as they may have been in some of there assumptions were the reason there is any kind of peace with our kind. With them gone I am afraid now that history will repeat itself. Are you aware of the previous wars that have occurred within my kind?"

His words where not harsh but I could sympathize with the obvious concern that laced his voice. I did know about the previous wars. It wasn't something I had been thinking about recently. The war with the newborns over territory consumed a lot of lives needlessly. I nodded my head 'yes' waving my hand for him to continue. I was in my serious mode at this time. I knew where he was heading and I didn't yet know what my responses where going to be.

"Well, my dear…I don't know if there is a family able to take the responsibility that the Volturi had, nor do I know of a family that is willing. No one wants that burden. But, unfortunately I do not hold you responsible, but you would be the only person I would think that could fix this problem. I would be happy to help you which ever way you need. But, something must be done to fix this before a war happens. Surely you can understand my concern. Also, please don't think that I am not thankful to have my self as well as my family safe and alive. I just can't help but wonder about the future it what it may hold for my kind now."

I could see the compassion and sorrow in his eyes, he was afraid for his family, afraid for the life that many of his kind where able to peacefully set up for themselves. And, of course I may have inadvertently…without even thinking ruined that peace for them. "I'm sorry. I will fix it if it means taking over myself. I feel so stupid, I didn't even think of the consequences."

I was now holding my head down in shame watching the waves rush up on the beach only to disappear using the same path that they previously followed. "Bella, I'm sure that you will make a good decision whatever decision you make in regards to this matter. Again, I am here to offer my council whenever you need. I just hope that your decision will consider everyone. Thank you for listening." I felt worse with every word he spoke. Words could not explain how bad I felt for not considering the consequences to my actions. I nodded my head and waved my hand motioning for him to join me back at the fire.

"So Bella, when can we start this game?" Emmett was looking at me while he bounced in his seat. I had several problems on my hands now. One being my top priority to find a new guard to replace the Volturi, second being the playful 'war' with the obnoxious Cullen kids and third being to figure what I was doing next. "I'm sorry guys, but we should continue this later. I need to decide what I am doing with myself while I am here." Emmett immediately frowned and Jacob looked up at me curiously before shrugging his shoulders in a sign of defeat. I turned to leave offering the family a wave when Alice started waving her arms in the air looking at me.

Edward's head shot up and then immediately gave Alice a nod indicating that whatever she was thinking he did not agree with. She shrugged her shoulders and turned her head towards me before speaking. "Come stay with us! You could go to school with us and it'll be so much fun." I blinked. That was my only response, I couldn't speak my voice wouldn't come to me. I knew this family was loving and all but for her to invite me into there home?

I was dangerous this should not be allowed but the part of me that wanted to know them better was arguing its case well. I still just blinked. I looked from each person's expression landing on Edwards last. He looked horrified as he should. "No Alice, I don't think that would be a good idea. Thank you though."

Jacob had been silent through most of this but I could sense his unease with the possibility of me staying with the Cullen's. He knew just as well as I did that this would possibly be a bad idea. I stood up to walk away when a hand reached out to grab me. I turned my head to see Esme standing next to me. "Bella, it would be an honor if you would stay with us…again, Carlisle would love to help you with controlling your strength." She smiled warmly at me, I opened my mouth to speak but felt hesitant, she had a very kind and gentle soul and I knew she meant every word she said but I could sense that her and Alice where not speaking for everyone in the family when she said that she would be honored for me to stay with them. Rosalie was still unsure and cautious of me, Edward looked horrified and Jasper was still unsure of my intentions.

"I really don't think that the rest of your family agrees with you on that Esme. But thank you. I am sure we will see each other again." I smiled at her with out looking at the rest of the family before waving good bye. I really needed to rest my mind for a few moments before taking on the new challenges in my life.

Before I knew it I was far away from any kind of civilization again. I was still somehow on the beach as my powers often drew me into the water. I climbed up on a rock to gather my thoughts and closed my eyes so that I could zone out of myself for awhile.

I turned Alice's idea of high school over in my head a few times. I hadn't been to school in a long time and still probably knew more than the teachers did. History wouldn't exactly be a tuff subject unless they had there facts wrong; which I am sure they did. But, then again…maybe it would be fun.

Without even the full comprehension that I made up my mind to possibly go to school again, I jumped up and began walking back towards the Black's house. I could faintly see the porch light on when I heard a squealing Alice. I jumped back a few feet not really expecting to see her standing there bouncing up and down in front of me.

"Alice? Are you ok?" I knew she was just fine so I made my self sound as sarcastic as possible. She picked up on it instantly and gave me an all knowing look. "We are going to be best friends in school. I'm going to have Esme enroll you first thing in the morning! It's going to be so much fun; we'll just tell people that you are a new addition to the family, which really you are! This is going to be great. We need to go shopping tomorrow for new school clothes. Oh my god I can not wait."

She was speaking so fast that it was difficult for me to keep up with her. I just looked at her astonished with my mouth gaping open. "She has that effect on all of us." I turned my head to see that all of the Cullen children where standing in the shadows staring at my reaction with humor written all over there faces.

"So I see." I practically mumbled incoherently while they all quickly approached. The levels of emotions this family put off was somewhat unnerving to be around. Especially Alice and Edward, they both stared at me all the time causing me to feel some what inadequate. I don't know what they saw but surely it wasn't worth staring at.

Emmett shoved Rosalie forward inching her closer to me as she shot him a glare of disapproval. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I would love it if you stayed with us." She didn't sound apologetic at all. I knew she was being forced into this decision. "It's really ok Rosalie. You're not the reason I didn't want to stay with your family. You are not the only one who does not want me there."

Her eyes opened wide and then turned into slits again. "I told you it wasn't just me!" She crossed her arms in defiance which made me chuckle. She was just as immature as Emmett, one of the many reasons they worked together. "Who else is it Bella?" Alice was pouting now. Her big eyes illuminated and her bottom lip was pertruding slightly.

"Umm, really guys it's no big deal. But I would like to give the high school life a try. It might be entertaining for a little while." Now Alice was crossing her arms while Jasper rubbed her shoulders to calm her. They were truly a ying and yang couple.

"Please tell me… I'm sure they don't mean to come off so rude! We all adore you, well some more than others but really we all will love you eventually!" Now this I had to laugh at as I rolled my eyes. Alice was right we we're going to be best friends. She was simply irresistible.

"Again, Alice, it's not a big deal. Some people are either horrified at the thought of me living there or deeply concerned as they should be for the safety of the others. If I can not control my emotions that control my strength I could be a danger to you all."

I sighed and patted her on the head as one would do to a child who was arguing for no reason. Emmett laughed as Edward again began to stare at the ground but this time instead of his horrified expression he had a look of sadness. Jasper and Rosalie never changed there stance nor there expression which clearly told me that they were not changing there opinions any time soon. I whole heartedly understood.

"So, Carlisle was thinking something that we are all curious about now...could you explain the situation with the guard to us?" Edward was talking? His voice was curious and hesitant at the same time. Was he afraid of my reaction? I shrugged my shoulders and began explaining our conversation from earlier on the beach leaving out the part where Carlisle had told me that he was concerned about how Edward viewed him self. It was not my place to tell him that. Different emotions flashed across each one of there faces. Alice wrapped a single arm around my waste looking up at me with determined eyes. "I have a good feeling that you'll do just fine in this situation."

She smiled at me before hugging me tightly and returning to Jasper's side. I could here Rosalie mumbling something along the lines of 'she better' and Jasper was obviously tense. Emmett didn't seem to have a care in the world. I could picture him being the kind of person who went looking for reasons to fight and get into trouble. Edward just stared at me with a look I couldn't place. His expression was blank and his eyes where filled with emotion. Sorrow maybe? "I'll figure it out, I'm sorry to endanger your family yet again. Please understand that it was never my intentions."

I looked back down at the ground staring at the pattern that my shoes made in the dirt. "Well I better get going. I'll see everyone tomorrow maybe?" Alice patted me on the back and nodded her head 'yes' as the rest of her family turned to leave. Edward was walking with his family but his head was turned just enough to where he was staring at me again. His gaze was penetrating as my eyes locked on to his until they all disappeared into the woods edge.

'Well, that went well.' I mentally cursed myself before joining Jacob and Leah on the couch with a sigh.


	5. Chapter 4 Pink Volvo's

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 4. Pink Volvo's (Bella's Point of View**)

I sat in silence in the living room watching Jacob and Leah out of the corner of my eye. They were so in love it made my heart want to burst out of chest with joy. I had never felt love before, but I could see it almost everywhere I went. I person's soul was the key to there love, picture a pattern held by each person and within that pattern holds the truth to who that person's soul mate was. The patterns would become identical making each person a half of a whole until they meet their soul mate. It was like that for Jacob and Leah they had identical patterns. It was truly remarkable. I had seen so many true loves today I was over whelmed with the love in the air.

Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, even Carlisle and Esme had found that soul mate that every searches for. I instantly felt sorry for Edward. My entire being seemed to call to his strange pattern that lingered in his soul. It was the most unique pattern I had ever seen; who ever he was meant to be with was definitely going to be a special person. I had once tried to view my own pattern but as fate would have it I am unable to see myself clearly.

It's a curse but also a blessing. With my life I couldn't bare to have a soul mate and then not be able to love that person as fully as I would like to. The way normal souls do. There is nothing normal about me.

The hours ticked by and soon Leah and Jacob had fallen asleep holding each other breathing in sync with each other on the couch. There light snores lingered in the air making wish that I could sleep and dream of fairy tale lands mixed with some sort of normalcy.

I silently found the television remote and scanned through the channels before giving up my futile attempt at entertainment and made my way outside of the house. I didn't bother trying to see if anyone else was awake and made my way for the La Push border. Someone was always on patrol. Maybe I could find entertainment in whoever it was.

I had been walking the forest edge admiring the stars when I reached Sam and Seth. "Hey guys, easy night so far?"

They hadn't heard me walking up so both of there expressions ranged between shock and amusement when I approached. Sam was extremely tall with long dark hair that he kept pulled back into a loose pony tail. His eyes where a pitch black much like Jacob and Seth. Actually everyone in the tribe had a similar appearance. It reminded me much of home. Seth kept his hair cute short and spiked at the tops. I liked to think of him as the rocker of the group. He was more open minded when it came to other walks of life and seemed more accepting of me than most of the tribe.

"Actually we are extremely bored!" I laughed at Seth as he raised both of his arms in the air and dropped them in an exasperated manner at his sides again. You could tell the youngest of the tribe were less than amused with the lack of excitement. I almost felt bad for stealing there thunder earlier that day in the clearance. I could have allowed them to fight a few of the vampires.

"What are you doing out here so late Bella?" Sam was starting to sit down running his hands through his hair to retighten his loose pony tail. "Oh you know me...bored and sleepless." He nodded his head in agreement before placing his hands back down in his

lap. "So rumor has it that the Cullen family wants you to figure out what to do about finding a new enforcement for there kind." Seth didn't state this as a question more like an opening statement to an argument. I simply nodded my head not sure yet of what I planned to do. "You know, we could take care of those blood suckers." Same was looking

up at me from hooded eyes. I could tell he was tired. "Sam, I really don't think that would be a good solution.

Though, I am up for suggestions. I have no idea what I should do." I let out a loud sigh and took a seat next to Sam on the ground. Seth quickly took my lead and sat down as well. "You could hold tryouts." As crazy as Seth's idea sounded it was the best idea I heard so far. I laughed at how childish it would be to hold tryouts. I could imagine the application in my head.

_Name: Vampire_

_Special Ability: None_

_Are you nice? Maybe_

I could stop laughing and was now getting wild looks from Sam and Seth. I briefly explained my reason for laughing at Seth's idea and was joined in my laughter by loud howls coming from both of them. "Yea, I guess I never thought of that part." Seth was shaking his head from side to side causing the moon light to dance off of his spiky hair.

"Well you don't have to have an application. Just go meet people and decide if they would fit what you're looking for." I twisted my mouth as that thought turned around in my head. I decided to store it for later and remembered my point for coming out here.

"What do you guys do for excitement around here?" They both looked from me to each other and then back to me again before smiling a devilish smile. "Well, we normally try to prank the Cullen's, but it never works. Emmett is good at pranks. Alice see's us coming and Edward can hear our thoughts before we get to close to the house." Instantly

ideas starting pouring from my mind. Prank the Cullen's? This might be an eventful evening after all.

I had not participated in a good prank in a while. "Do either of you have Alice cell phone number?" Sam opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it, I could tell from his facial expression he was trying to figure out what I was up to. Seth didn't answer but he also didn't question me. He simply pulled out his cell phone and scrolled to her number before handing me the phone. I pressed the talk button and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello!" her bell like voice chirped from the other end. "Hey Alice, its Bella. What would it take for me to get you to not tell anyone in your house what I was planning tonight?" I could hear foot steps in the background as she took a while to answer my question. "Well, I would demand an all weekend shopping trip with no complaints at all." Well

that was too easy.

How bad could a little shopping trip be? "Sure, but you can not say anything or I flood your house." She let out a laugh and agreed before we disconnected the line.

I handed Seth back his phone with a triumphant smile plastered to my face. Edward couldn't hear my thoughts and well Emmett was nothing I couldn't handle. "So what did she say?" Same was looking at me with wide curious eyes. "Oh she's going to keep quiet. What should I do?"

Again the boys glanced back and forth from each other to me before there eyes landed on each other in a blank stare. "What did you have to agree too to get her to play along?" I shrugged my shoulders and let out a small sigh. "I just had to agree with an all weekend shopping trip with no complaints."

They both howled with laughter slapping the ground. What was so funny? "Alice is the world's craziest shopper! That is a serious punishment!" I just shook my head; no one could be that serious about shopping. "Guys, focus...I have a clear of Alice night, so what should I do?"

They stopped laughing for a second before turning there expressions blank and staring at the ground for a moment. "Well you could do something to Edwards Volvo. He would be mortified." It sounded like a good idea to me at the time.

Until I got to know there habits a little better it would be easier to stay in the darkness outside of the house than trying to sneak inside of it. "Where is the car and what do you have in mind?" They both looked at me in astonishment. Why was it so hard to believe that I couldn't handle a prank on a car? It was just a car for heavens sake.

"Well, Jacob has always wanted to paint Edwards Volvo pink." There was a mischievous smile on Seth's face as Sam looked at him in horror. "Ok, well where is the car and do we have pink paint?" Seth informed me of the cars usual location and pointed me to a stash of pink paint that Jacob stored for the perfect moment. I grabbed a digital camera off of the kitchen counter so that Jacob could have pictures of my art work and took off for the Cullen house.

Sam still had the same look of horror as I stopped to confirm Seth's directions before picking up speed and running to the house. The weight of the cans felt like feathers as the bags I carried them in rustled in the wind against my skin. I wondered briefly if this was a bad idea, being that I didn't stand in good terms with everyone in the family just yet. It was too late to turn back now. I could see the dim lights from the house as I approached at a rapid speed.

The silver Volvo was exactly where Seth said it would be, parked in the dark on the side of the garage out of sight. I was sure that he parked it there thinking that if it was out of sight it was out of mind. I wondered how surprised he would be when he saw his car in the morning. I shrugged my shoulders as I approached the car placing the bags on

the ground.

"Boo!" My head shot up to see Alice and Jasper standing in the dark by the car. Alice was jumping up and down from excitement. "We want to help, please let us help!!" Jasper had a goofy grin on his face that I was surprised to see. I know he felt concern in anything that dealt with me but for some reason his expression was not showing that fear.

"Ummm, sure." Alice clapped her hands as Jasper made his way next to me to help grab a paint can.

We worked silent and stealthy as we painted Edwards silver Volvo a bright bubble gum pink. I made sure to go as far as to paint his rims to match the car. It was shame because it was a pretty silver. "Oh, this is perfect. Edward is going to be so upset! I promise not to let anything out about who did it...and oh my god, I'm going to hide the other car keys so everyone has to ride in this for school tomorrow!" Alice was overjoyed with my Jacob inspired prank.

"Thanks for the help Alice and Jasper. I appreciate it." I had a mischievous smile planted across my face as Jasper stuck his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand without hesitation gladly taking in any form of acceptance I could get for time being. "You're very Welcome Bella." He was definitely a gentleman. His southern accept drawing

out his vowels.

"Well, if all goes well we should do this again. But, for right now I need to head back to the reservation." I began to wave good bye but Alice grabbed my arm before I could take off running again. "I will see you today for school Jasper and I will pick you up!" I was about to argue but her expression told me that it would be better not to so I

just nodded my head and took off back towards the reservation. I gripped the camera tightly so that I didn't drop it.

Jacob was going to love these pictures. I stopped at the border again to find that there had already been a shift change and some of the older kids where now watching the border. I didn't want any additional witnesses to my prank this morning so I waved gingerly to them

before heading straight to the Black's home. It was completely silent and Jacob and Leah where still heavily asleep on the couch. I made my way to Jacob's computer and loaded the camera before printing off a few of my favorite shots and leaving them on the coffee table for Jacob and Leah to find when they woke up. I grabbed a pair of jeans with a

pair of Van shoes and a black v neck sweater so that I could take a shower and change before Alice showed up to take me to school. I really wished that she would have waited a few days; I didn't have anything that I would need to be in school.

After taking an extremely hot and satisfying shower I towel dried my hair and began to get dressed. I could tell from the howling laughter that Jacob and Leah had finally woken up and found the pictures. Soon following the laughter was a knocking on the bathroom door. "I'll be out in a minute." I shouted to whoever was knocking. "Bella, how did you

pull this off...this is awesome! Oh my god, I need to see his face!" I shook my head and silently laughed.

I was glad that I could start Jacob's day off on such a high note. Surely no matter what death glare I might get from Edward today would be worth it. I stepped out of the shower and emerged to the living room where Jacob was grinning from ear to ear and shoving his

cell phone back into his jean pocket. "Alice said that she is on her way and she got a picture of Edward for us this morning." He was staring up at me with an amused expression. I nodded my head and sat down on the couch to wait for Alice and Jasper to arrive.

"Good morning Leah!" She was still slightly groggy and sitting leaned back against the couch obviously waiting for Jacob to get ready so that she could get ready for school. They both attended to school on the reservation. I hoped that no one here would get offended that I preferred to attended school in Forks. Everyone here pretty much knows who I am, and well...there just didn't seem to be much excitement in that. Plus I really wanted to get to know the Cullen family better.

I began to play with my lip ring nervously flicking it with my tongue matching the ticking of the clock in the living room. How long did it take to get from the Cullen house to here in a car? I rolled my eyes and started tapping my foot impatiently on the floor.

Finally there was a knock on the door.

I answered the door possibly a little too anxiously only to find Alice standing on the door step wit a disapproving look in her eyes. "What?" I looked down at my outfit to make sure I had all of my clothes in place before turning my eyes back to hers. "We are in high school. The lip ring needs to go!" I felt like my eyes where going to pop out of my head. I hadn't taken the lips ring out ever. My lip was originally pierced as a sign that I was unwed in my tribe. Alice planted her hands on her hips and started to tap her foot and stare at me.

I groaned and did as I was told. For such a pixie like vampire she had a lot of control over me right now. I found it futile to argue with her. She smiled as I placed the lip ring in my pant pocket. "Now I need to apply a small amount of make up and we'll be ready to go." I offered her a weak smile thinking to myself how much I hated the idea of wearing make up.

"So how'd he take it?" She smiled up at me brightly flashing me a picture on her cell phone of a very angry looking Edward. His eyes were pitch black and even through the blurry cell phone picture you could see that his jaw was set defiantly. He was absolutely gorgeous. I made a mental note to make him mad more often. There was something

about an angry Edward that was simply breathe taking.

I smiled down at the picture thankful that she had taken the cell phone and tucked it back into her purse before I was caught staring at it to intently. "It's going to be a great day Bella!" Alice sounded excited as she pulled me over to her yellow Porche. Jasper was seated in the passenger side and offered me a brief nod before smiling at his overly

happy wife. "Good Morning Jasper." He offered a pleasant good morning back to me and I felt elated that he was caring over the same kindness that he had shown me earlier into this morning. I let out a sigh as Alice pulled out of the drive way.

"I got you a back pack with everything that you will need, and we'll go pick up your schedule when we get in Esme left early this morning and did your enrollment. You will be our new adoptive sister!" She was squealing from excitement.

Within minutes we had pulled up to the school and parked next to a familiar pink Volvo. I didn't see any of the other Cullen's anywhere as we made our way into the school. I followed closely behind Alice to the administration office to pick up my new schedule.

"Mrs. Cope. This is Bella Cullen, our new sister. We need her schedule please." Mrs. Cope eyed me curiously before smiling brightly and slipping a piece of paper over the counter to Alice. I smiled and nodded my head in an attempt to offer a silent hello. I followed Alice out of the office as she handed me my schedule. "This is definitely going to be an interesting day. Your first class is with Edward." She smiled up at me as I furrowed my eyes brows.

"What are you planning Alice?" She didn't even answer me as the bell rang and she took off jogging slowly to her next class. I could hear her faint laugher as I sighed and opened the door to my first class.

Sure enough there was Edward with a murderous expression on his face. I didn't mind the way he was glaring at the wall in the front of the class room. He was gorgeous and I silently thanked whatever and whoever I would need to for making this creature. The teacher took my schedule and signed off on it before directing me to the only empty seat in the class which happens to be right next to Edward.

I took my seat setting the bag that Alice had purchased me on the ground next to my desk. I couldn't help myself I was staring at Edward as I took my seat. He never tore his gaze from the wall in front of him and I knew that he knew that I had something to do with the reason his car was now pink. I took out a piece of paper and scribbled down a short message asking if he hated me now and slid it on to his desk.

He looked down at the paper and then turned his gaze to meet my own. I waited for what seemed like an eternity for his response. I noticed that his facial expression turned a tiny bit softer before he pulled out a pen and wrote a response on the piece of paper.

_How could I possibly hate you? __The appropriate question is how are you going to make this up to me? I heard that you made a deal with Alice. I would like the same opportunity. _

His writing was very elegant reminding me of the 18th century scripture writing. But what did he mean by 'make this up to me' and 'same opportunity.' I settled for a simple assumption that I new or well at least hoped was not correct.

_You want an entire weekend of shopping without complaint?_

I chuckled to myself as I passed the note back over to him landing softly on his desk. The teacher was discussing simple geometry which wasn't very hard to pay attention to; the only distracting thing in this class room was Edward. And he was definitely the best distraction I could ask for right now. His eyes where turning lighter and his murderous glare was nothing more than a great memory now. I felt bad that I preferred that look over the natural beauty that held his well sculpted face. I had never met anyone as gorgeous as him and before and I could help but wonder why I didn't really notice how gorgeous he was the night before.

I glanced over to see him roll his eyes playfully and crooked grin lit up his face. That grin right there sent my frozen heart to beating a million miles a second. I felt my breath catch as his fingers grazed over my arm before dropping the note back on my desk.

_Shopping isn't exactly what I had in mind. _

I found myself grinning childishly at the small piece of paper before writing back.

_What do you have in mind then Mr. Cullen?_

He smiled down at the paper before turning the full force of his beautiful gaze towards me. His head tilted slightly in my direction before whispering "I'll let you know Mrs. Cullen." With that the bell rang and he was gone. I was left sitting speechless in the class. It wasn't the words that left me speechless exactly it was more of the way he said 'Mrs. Cullen' that had shocked me. It was attractively possessive.

I stood up momentarily stunned and trudged out of my first class. Alice was standing there with her back pack thrown over her shoulder and a huge grin on her face. "I told you this day was going to be interesting." I just smiled down at her as she linked arms with me to walk me to my next class.

My next to classes seemed pretty uneventful. The lectures on English literature were ok but I quickly lost interest in the History class. They never had the exact facts and it took everything in me not to correct the history teacher.

I basically drew on a blank sheet of paper contemplating what I would need to do to create this new army for the Cullen's. I guess it really didn't have to be an army. Whoever these people were I know that I needed them to have some pretty specific characteristics. Compassion, understanding, and a strict belief to preserve life are on my list of important things to have.

My thoughts drifted aimlessly to the only people who I knew at this time to hold such beliefs and well, they obviously were not up for the job. It was made quite clear to me that they preferred to have as normal of a life as possible. And well, much to my dismay being in charge of maintaining peace and laws within there kind was far from the desired normal.

I sighed as yet another bell rang signaling the end of yet another class. Three down and one to go before lunch. Emmett was the one to greet me outside of my class room door this time. "Hey little sister, ready for your next class?"

He had wrapped his massive arm around my shoulder and turned me in the direction of our next class. "Umm, I guess so." I glanced down at my schedule and let out a small groan. Gym? Really? I hated sports.

We walked together silently and I couldn't help but notice how morbid it was that the teenage boys of this school openly gawked at my appearance. I had been feeling somewhat self conscious due to all the stares.

"How do you like the school so far?" Emmett had released his hold around my shoulder as we walked to the gym building. We were about to walk outside when the sun started shinning through the cracks of the clouds. Emmett stopped dead in his tracks and let out a sigh watching the clouds part there way allowing the sun more access to us.

He looked slightly disappointed and as it took me a minute to figure out what the problem was I let out a sigh in acknowledgment. "Here, hold my bag…I can 'fix' it." I winked at him and curious grin breached his face.

I glanced up at the sky and stared at Emmett trying not to bring to much attention to myself. He caught on instantly and started acting as if we were having a conversation. I moved my lips slightly mimicking his approach to the situation.

Soon a loud clasp of thunder broke out causing the clouds to darken and down pour of rain to crash down. Emmett's face lit up as he opened the door for me allowing us to continue our walk to the gym. "You know, you'll be great to have around when we need to play base ball!"

I shook my head and followed silently beside Emmett to the class. Once we were inside we took a seat on the bleachers waiting for the coach to announce what we are supposed to do from there.

"So, it was you right?" I peered at him curiously. I was sure I knew what he was asking but I wasn't going to rightfully admit it to him. "Maybe, why do you want to know?" I smiled up at his mischievous expression as he raised his eye brows and laughed. "Well, Eddie wasn't exactly happy. Just to let you know, we will have our revenge. I had to ride in a pink car today…and that is not cool."

I knew that he was taking this well because of the smile he wore on his face. Emmett seemed very young at heart which was an admirable trait but also a lethal trait when it came to the pay back we should be expecting at the reservation. I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the bleachers allowing silence to take over.


	6. Chapter 5 Why?

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 5. Why? (Edwards Point of View.)**

My car was pink.

That is the only thought that I could hear at this moment. My own anger was screaming at the top of its lungs incapacitating my mind and not allowing me to hear any one else's thoughts as I drove home from school.

My encounter with Bella was semi-pleasant. I admit that I did want to rip her to pieces shredding her limb from limb before I would personally put her back together and repeat the process. When she entered the class room this afternoon I wanted so desperately to take her then in front of everyone.

I couldn't.

It wasn't really that I wasn't mad enough to do so… and well Carlisle wouldn't have been happy about me having to kill the witnesses but I couldn't because of how breathtakingly beautiful she was. I could not stay mad at her. I had never in my life been able to feel this way about anyone. I tried to forget about her stunning appearance when my family and I went home last night but my mind and body had other ideas.

I cursed inwardly at myself and drove the gas pedal of my car further into the floor board before slamming on the breaks once I pulled into my families drive way. Alice and Jasper were the first home. Bella and Alice and Jasper all had a free period at the end of the day so they left early to take Bella back home. They had just exited Alice's car and were laughing with each other most likely at my expense. I was almost sure they had something to do with this for the simple fact that Alice had seen every prank before it had ever happened. And of course, she was loyal notifying the family so that we could prepare our trap.

Last night should not have happened.

That much I was positive about and I could not do anything about it until Alice and Jasper were proven guilty. Somehow I needed to catch them in the act. Maybe I could use Bella and Alice against each other. Set them up or something. My mind was still too angry to think clearly.

I stepped out of the car with Emmett and Rosalie fast on my heels. "We need a plan." I could hear the smile in Emmett's voice. He always loved a good prank and Rosalie was quickly muttering ideas to herself in between cursing the amount of work we'd have to do to get the pink paint off of my car.

"Do you have anything in mind Rosie?" All three of us had stopped dead in our tracks. I looked back at the house and tried to tune down my own blasphemous thoughts in order to hear if Alice and Jasper were listening in. And of course, they were busy with 'other' things. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Emmett and Rosalie who seemed to be in a huddle of the minds.

Rosalie was great at mechanics and Emmett was a big kid at heart. With my mind reading capabilities we should be able to pull off a decent prank. The only thing that was in our way was getting around Bella and the constant patrol of the boarders.

"Let's work as we talk." Rosalie had thrown her jacket off and headed in the garage to grab some paint thinner so that we could start clearing all the pink paint off. I walked back towards my car shrugging off my jacket and rolling the sleeves of my shirt up my arms.

Rosalie quickly approached with three rags and a can of paint thinner. I hated the chemical. It smelt absolutely revolting, another fuel for my anger adding to the fire inside that can not wait for some sort of payback.

"Get to work boys, if we want this car silver again by school tomorrow we have no time." Rosalie was good at barking orders to Emmett, I normally detested it but at this moment I couldn't agree with her more. "So Emmett, what are we going to do about the La Push boys?"

Emmett lifted his head from his worked and looked at me suspiciously. "Don't you mean the La Push boys and Bella?" I shook my head no realizing that answer wouldn't suffice his curiosity. "Leave her to me. I plan on taking my time with that one."

Slow Painful Torture.

Emmett nodded his head as Rosalie glanced between the two of us. "You know guys; we could do something unexpected and old fashioned to them. They wouldn't see it coming." I had no idea what Rosalie was hinting towards. Since I had no ideas of my own I let her continue.

"Well, we know that they like to eat. Those boys could put away an entire grocery store in one night. We also know that they love Esme's cooking. Why don't we poison the food?" When she said poison my mind drifted off to each of there painful deaths… but a pink car did not warrant death as much as I wanted to kill anyone who had a hand in painting my car.

Emmett's grin became more pronounced. "I like where you are going with this Rosie. Why don't we put Visine drops in the food? I heard from some of the humans in school that it'll make them practically shit themselves for hours."

Emmett was disgusting.

But, it would work. The entire wolf pack would be down for the count and almost as miserable as I am right now. "How would we get them to eat all of the food?" Rosalie turned to give me an expression enough for her to convey 'DUH!' Her thoughts followed the same guide line, scolding me for 'not being as smart as she thought.' I simply rolled my eyes and continued wiping the horrible smelling chemicals all over my car.

"Let's invite them over for some baseball and BBQ. Rose and I will pour the visine on and in the food once Esme brings it out to the clearing .That way she has no idea what's going on." I had a smile on my face for a few seconds before I let it drop. As soon as I was about to ask 'what about Alice' she came dancing out of the house.

"I am neutral; these games are far too fun to watch. Just make sure that you don't bring Jasper and I into it and we will all be just fine." She had made her way over to the three of us standing above us with her arms crossed. The slight breeze in the wind made my favorite sisters spiky black hair move around her face. Her golden eyes twinkled slightly as a small grin was placed on her face.

Pixie Devil.

She looked angelic but I knew better. I knew she had something to do with my car being pink and I knew that she was always up to something. Her smile and innocent eyes were not going to full me. I needed to keep my self focused on that evil little pixie.

Jasper was not escaping my wrath either. Anything that Alice is an accessory to he is in. I know that he only joins in on her antics to keep her safe, but in all reality I also know that he secretly enjoys most of them. Only a mind reader would be able to actually tell that.

"So when should we invite them over for some baseball?" Rosalie turned her glance from Emmett to me and then letting it linger slightly on Alice. "Uh uh, I am not helping." Alice was now crossing her arms and shaking her head from side to side in an act of defiance.

"Oh, come on Alice, I don't need any outcomes, I know what that will be. I simply need to make sure we don't blind them out on the baseball field. What's a little weather report going to really do?" Emmett had his hands in the form of a prayer, he was making his best attempt at a puppy dog face opening his eyes as wide as possible and quivering his bottom lip.

Absolutely Ridiculous.

That's what Emmett looked like right now. He was far from 'cute.' And his pouting was actually kind of scary. Instead of looking like a sad dog he looked more like a psychotic pale Hulk Hogan. I shuddered slightly and turned my head in disgust at his display. Rosalie caught on quick and slapped Emmett playfully in the back of the head.

Alice obviously shared my enthusiasm for Emmett's pouting display as she had a look of disgust written on her face. Jasper emerged from the house quickly taking light strides up to Alice and placing his arm around her waste. He nodded his head in my direction.

"What are we discussing?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him. No need to get Emmett started again. "We are discussing the upcoming weather for a future baseball game." Jasper looked genuinely interested now. He loved to play sports as much as anyone else did. Jasper was a planner, he had to have strategy's involved in everything that he did. He was a great leader in his past and you could tell that he itched for any opportunity to show off that skill.

"It'll be nice and cloudy tomorrow. This weekend will be too sunny to play." Alice let out a defeated sigh knowing that she just encouraged us to play our prank in the middle of a week, and for the pack that has to sleep, on a school night.

Even Better.

It seemed as if the rest of the evening just flew by. My car was not ready for school by morning. But we had already applied the first coat of silver paint. I cursed my dear friends at La Push one more time before climbing into Rosalie's BMW to head off towards school.

Jasper and Alice had yet again taken off in Alice's car to go pick up Bella. I made Alice promise to ask the boys to a friendly game of baseball while she was there. I didn't worry about her inviting them; more or less I was worried that she might hint towards our devious plans.

Thankfully that did not seem to be the case as Bella appeared utterly clueless when she was discussing the details with Alice the next morning. I didn't pick up on the entire conversation as they were talking in hushed tones and a pretty good distance away.

Bella looked absolutely stunning as usual. It was going to be hard to keep my anger with her in class today. I turned to say good bye to Rosalie and Emmett as I headed off to my first class when she first caught my eye. There was a bright smile on her face as she waved 'hello' and walked into the dreary building.

Emmett had told me earlier about how she saved him from having to walk into the sunlight yesterday and requested that I try to be 'nice.' I had rolled my eyes at his suggestion knowing very well that I had not thought of my revenge yet, but it would be anything but nice. What she did to my car was far from nice. She shouldn't expect anything less from me.

Rosalie and Emmett followed me through the halls discussing last minute details of our plan tonight. Rosalie was stepping up to the plate having as much fun with this as Emmett was. I'm glad this was at least fun for someone. I myself was far from enjoying anything as my car was left at the house to allow the first coat of paint to dry. It would need at least three more coats and a good waxing before I would be seen driving it again.

The minds of the adolescent high school kids were buzzing about the upcoming spring dance. I loved dancing, and music, and well anything that involved old fashion entertainment values but I dreaded dances at high schools. They were full of teen age girls who thought that dressing down to the bare minimum was a good thing and then there was the lust filled teenage boys. There thoughts over powered most of the school with what they wanted to do with there dates.

I was a virgin with a healthy imagination but never in my wildest of dreams would I have ever thought of taking advantage of a girl the way most of these hormone ridden teens did. It was distasteful to say the least.

I kept a prominent scowl on my face during these times hoping that none of the girls in the school would be brave enough to try and ask me to these dances. I didn't have feelings for any of them and I would hate to have to hurt them.

With my family and I being natural predators of humans they instantly attracted towards us. It took me a year to get the girls here to either A) think I am gay, or B) think that I have something wrong with me. I shuddered at my own thoughts remembering clearly when Jessica began dreaming that I was gay but turned straight by her. She was far from beautiful, and far from interesting.

I knew that I needed a girl with a backbone and intellect but I had not yet found one who would be able to connect with me. I wasn't exactly looking either. I made my way through most of my classes taking my seat early for Biology. Bella walked in shortly before the bell rang sitting next to me again.

I wasn't going to talk to her. I was going to ignore her and pretend that she didn't exist but I couldn't help myself from smiling when I saw her drawing on a piece of paper absently.

The way her hair fell around her shoulders was mesmerizing. Her eyes called to me whenever I caught her glancing my way. I had felt this shock through my body every time she even stepped into the same room as me. It ignited a fire I had never felt before. I tried to blame this on my anger for her but I had felt this now familiar shock when I first met her. There was something about her, and it was driving me crazy.

Thankfully the bell rang bringing me out of my thoughts and I made my way out of the class room as quickly as possible to meet up with Emmett. He was standing at his locker closing it up while Rosalie was glaring at some of the girls who passed by in the halls.

"So did we determine how many stores we need to stop at before we go home?" Emmett turned from his locker towards me and held up one fingers. I could tell from his thoughts that would be the grocery store and he had already gotten online and printed up foods that Esme could cook for a BBQ. Everything was set.

The next thing that happened was far from expected. I heard her thoughts coming first. Jessica Stanley. The short blonde bane of my existence was coming to talk to me.

Great.

I let out a drawn out sigh and turned to face her as her small hand tapped me on the shoulder. I was going to need to remember to burn this shirt. "Can I help you?" A smile crept up on her face as she realized that this was the first time I had even spoken a word to her. "How are you Edward?" I rolled my eyes, why couldn't she just get to the point so I could turn her down? This was a bad enough week.

"Good." I wasn't going to play polite and ask how she was. I was far from in the mood. I had glanced past her for a second and noticed that Emmett had left my side and was now talking to Bella in the hall. They had gym together so surely they would be walking together. I had this sudden urge to walk her to class but cursed myself when Jessica cleared her throat.

"So, there is a dance coming up, and its girl's choice. I was wondering if you would go with me?" In that instance four things happened. First Emmett started laughing. Second Bella's head snapped up allowing me to see the darkening in her eyes, third a loud crack of thunder echoed down the hall ways from outside and fourth Bella turned and started walking down the hall way with a confused expression on her face.

Didn't expect that.

"Jessica I am not interested. Sorry." Her head dropped slightly as whatever small amount of confidence she had dissipated. I stalked off to my next class hoping that there would be no other brave girls in this school.

As I sat in my last class watching out of the window I noticed that the weather was changing often. None of the other students picked up on this thankfully because I knew that Bella had something to do with it.

I was wondering what her deal was when I walked out of class making my way towards the front exit doors when Alice appeared at my side. She didn't speak but she was definitely taunting me.

_You have a crush on Bella. _

"Alice, I do not know where you got that crazy idea. But I do not." She just giggled. Great, there was no escaping her for at least a month now.

_You don't have to admit it right now. Bella likes you too. _

She skipped off after that thought. Bella likes me too? I was going to run up to her and ask her how she knew but a random spot of sunlight was blocking my exit.

Just Great.

I looked over towards Jasper and noticed that Bella was leaning against Alice's car smiling at me. Maybe we did like each other? That idea was washed out of my mind as soon as Lauren Mallory walked up behind me. Her thoughts where similar to Jessica's possibly even worse. She was mentally undressing me with every step she took, picturing me falling to her feet and giving into her every desire.

If I could throw up I would.

I was still not in the mood to be nice. I glared back at Bella whose smile now held a hint of satisfaction in it. "Hey Eddie!" My eyes felt as if they were going to bulge out of my head. Not only did she just call me Eddie, but Bella had set me up. "What do you need Lauren?" Her mind ran through several different things that she wanted to tell me she needed from me… all of them extremely disturbing before settling on asking me to the dance.

"I am not interested." I glanced back towards the door noticing that the small spot of sunlight blocking my exit had disappeared followed by thunder, lightening striking all around and the rain. Lots of rain. I felt like I was in a cheap Garth Brooks video with a scorned woman, the only difference was I was not with this scorned woman and I was not cheating by any means on anyone.

Emmett and Rosalie where laughing hysterically when I climbed into the BMW soaking wet. "Just shut up and drive to the damn store." I crossed my arms and began to pout like a five year who was just chastised by there mother in front of millions of on lookers.

"I am beginning to think that I am actually going to like this Bella girl." Rosalie was rethinking her position of becoming friends with her.

My enemy.

Emmett had already befriended her. Rosalie was supposed to be all I had left. Even Jasper eventually caved due to Alice. Bella had Alice before even saying hello. Another stupid cliché.

I devised plans to set Bella up while Esme was cooking and everyone else in the house was getting ready. I would have to make it extremely convincing and set my mind right in order for Alice not to find out and interfere.

My first step would be to befriend Bella. I needed her to trust me. It would benefit me in two ways. First, she would stop pranking me hopefully. And second, it would make whatever I decide to become her fate that much more easier to do. I really wanted to be her friend for those reasons. And as Alice couldn't see my reasons she could see my intentions. And that's all that I needed. I needed Alice to see that I wanted to be Bella's friend.

Shortly after I had gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed everyone in my house was ready. Carlisle and Esme would be participating in today's events. Esme planned on refereeing the game while everyone else played. I put on my shoes and made my way down the stairs and outside to help carry some of the food over to the clearing where we would meet Jacob and everyone to play.

I ran swiftly being faster than the rest of my family I made it to the clearing first. Jacob, Seth, Sam, Quill, Embry, and Leah were already posted up in the clearing practicing their pitching back and forth. I noticed instantly that Bella was not among them.

I set the food down carefully at the bleachers and made my way over to Jacob. "Where is Bella at?" Jacob eyed me carefully before tossing the ball back to Leah. "Oh, she said she had allot on her mind and decided to watch the boarder's for us tonight."

Damnit.

How am I supposed to get her to like me or be my friend at least if she won't even show up over here? I can not have her messing with me at the school again tomorrow. I nodded to Jacob and ran over to my family again.

Alice had a smile plastered on her face when I approached everyone. "I think that's a great idea Edward!" She practically squealed as she jumped up to give me a hug. I rolled my eyes and let my family know that I would not be participating in today's events.

The only part I really wanted to participate in was already done and if she would not come to me. I would go to her. I would make her be my friend some how.

I sound like a stalker.

I was mentally cursing myself for my behavior the entire way to the La Push territory. It was absolutely insane the way I was letting my car get to me. It was just a car right? It wasn't like she painted my piano pink. Or possibly even destroyed my piano. It wasn't like I couldn't buy a new one. I could easily afford a new car, new piano, new everything. Everything was replaceable. Right?

Wrong.

My ego had been bruised slightly. I needed to remind myself of my anger so that I didn't give in to her natural charm. She was too beautiful for her own good. As soon as I spotted her sitting idly amongst the trees I slowed my pace so that she had a chance to hear me coming up. I didn't want to scare her.

Not yet at least.

"Hey Bella…having any fun?" She glanced up at me and rolled her eyes. One eye brow quirked up slightly giving me the most playful look I had ever seen on her face. "Not really, but you are just in time for the show." Show? What in the world was she talking about? I took a step closer and sat down next to her crossing my legs. I had the best view in the house staring at her profile as her eyes grew darker and then thunder clapped above.

"Now, they can start playing." She smiled slightly and turned her body to face me. Her shirt was dipping low exposing some of her chest. I was now mortified. Holding onto my anger was going to be a huge chore tonight. "So what are you doing here?" I noticed her gaze follow my own as she laughed slightly at my expression. "Oh, um well…I didn't think it was fair for you to sit out here by yourself watching the boarders."

I brought my hands from my side to lie idly in my lap. Her head turned slightly to the side giving me a perfect view of her slender neck. She must know right at this moment that she is driving me absolutely crazy. "So, have you thought about what you are going to do with the Volturi?"

I wanted to give myself a pat on the back. I easily distracted myself from her beauty and was able to bring up a some what conversational topic without stuttering. "Yes I have. It's temporary. But it will work." She let out a sigh causing her breath to swarm my senses, I groaned and dropped my head. She smelt as beautiful as she truly was.

Evil Seductress.

"And what is it that you plan to do?" I was hoping that I wasn't being to forward but I was interested. "Oh, well I'm just going to take over things until I can find people who are suitable to fill the role." She shrugged her shoulders. That was it, nothing more…did she think it would be that simple? "Are you out of your mind?" A new anger bubbled inside of me. I couldn't describe why I was so angry with this, I knew pretty well that she was far more capable than most, but did she have to put herself into direct danger?

If word got out about this she would be practically hunted! I could not; no I would not sit back and allow it. "I have been told that before…" Her words trailed off and her head snapped over quickly peering into the distance. I noticed that she used all of her senses when tracking something. Her hands were placed softly on the ground and her nose in the air. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before exhaling.

"Edward, stay here. I have a feeling we are not alone." With that she stood up and took off into the woods. "Stay here?" This girl really was crazy. If there was a threat in the woods I was definitely not letting her go out there alone.

I stood up quickly and took off in the same direction as her following her delicious scent through the woods until my feet came to a stop where she was crouched in front of three vampires. I didn't recognized them but there blood red eyes told me everything I needed to know. I cleared my head and started immediately analyzing there thoughts.

They seemed mostly curious, two males and a female. Bella's positioned changed as she stood up straight glaring at them. Suddenly the one I assumed to be called Laurent thoughts changed. He wanted her for himself. His lewd thoughts of her being his companion sent my adrenaline rushing through my veins. I moved to step closer and block Bella from his thoughts but she threw her arm out in front of me to stop my advance.

"What are you doing here and what do you want?" Her voice was cold and terrifying. I almost felt guilty about how much I enjoyed hearing this side of her. Laurent was the first to step forward and speak, "We are travelers simply on a discovery of truth. We heard through rumors that the Volturi were taken down single handedly here. Do you know of these rumors?"

Fucking Great.

I knew this was a possibility. I knew some how word would spread and someone would come here to find out for themselves. My kind really had nothing better to do. And of course, this rumor was big news. It meant allot of things for vampires. I let out a small groan as Bella glanced at me and then back to the other three vampires.

"I don't know what you have heard, but the Volturi are no more. A new army will protect and govern your people." Well, I can give her this much, she didn't sound scared. I wasn't exactly scared myself but I could tell from the girl they called Victoria thoughts that things might not go as well as I had hoped. "Do you know who took the Volturi down?" The one referred to as James glanced from me back to Bella, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes and his careful stance never faltered. He was hoping for a game to come of this.

Please Don't.

And she did, Bella didn't even hesitate to admit it was her who had killed the Volturi. I watched the looks of shock cross all three of there faces before James spoke again. "I assume that you think you will take over for the Volturi?" Bella huffed a little and rolled her eyes. "You assume correctly."

I tensed listening to there thoughts now spring to different forms of attack. Thankfully though Bella was already a step ahead of them. A thick cloud much like the one in the clearing that day surrounded all of us. It was like a barriers you could not see in and you definitely could not see out. A small blue flame played at her finger tips, the thunder that she had originally started for every one to play Baseball grew louder. My adreniline quickened wondering if they would attempt to advance. I was fully prepared to strike if I had to…but I had this strange epiphany that if Bella could handle the Volturi, why couldn't she handle three vampires?

"Do you three have anymore questions?" There thoughts changed rapidly as they all nodded there heads 'no' and leapt from the fog. We stood there in silence listening and waiting for the sound of there foot steps to echo far enough away to speak again. "They'll be back." I glanced at her from the corner of my eye to gauge her reaction. "How do you know that?" She didn't look worried but she was definitely curious.

The fog started to clear and we both took off running back to her post guarding the La Push boarders. "Well, I guess I can't say that I am one hundred percent positive. James is a tracker, he was the blonde…his thoughts lingered along how much fun it would be to capture and kill you. He sees you as the ultimate challenge. And the second male, Laurent, well he wants you for 'other' reasons." I used air quotes hoping she wouldn't ask me to go into more details.

The very thought of her being with someone for 'other' reasons sent chills through my body and made me sick to my very core. Maybe Alice was right, but there was no way I was going to be 'crushing' on this girl until I at least got my revenge. Still, I couldn't help the thought of what if? Then my thoughts would drift back to what if she wanted Laurent?

No Mine.

I shook that thought abruptly from my head. I had never in my life thought of myself as being jealous or even this remotely possessive of a girl before. Bella brought a whole new kind of commotion when she came to Forks.

I was brought out of thoughts when Bella sighed and gave me a thoughtful look. I was near shocked to death though when she picked up my hand reassuringly. Literally it felt as if a bolt of lightening ran through me again. Her touch always seemed to ignite a feeling I had never felt before. "I think I'll be fine. But thank you very much for being worried about my well being. Especially after I assisted in painting your car pink."

Assisted?

I knew it. She had help. Maybe now I could get her to confess who helped her. "Who did you assist in the destruction of my car?" I added a playful smirk hoping to when over her trust. She smiled of course but just shook her head in response. I wish I could read her mind. It's entirely too frustrating, I have never had to try so hard to get information out of somebody.

"I'm not mad anymore, you really can tell me." Hey eyes went wider than usual and I could tell that she was thinking out her answer. Her eyes were swirling pools of emotion, I almost felt hypnotized by them.

Truly Amazing.

"Edward, lying does not look good on you." She smirked in my direction and and began staring at the sky again. Once she released my hand it felt colder than usual. I missed that crazy electric feeling rolling through my arm.

"I am not lying." I tried to look shocked at her assumptions of me but my acting skills were proving to be far from Oscar worthy. She didn't even reply to me. She pursed her lips together and shook her head in a mocking way before turning her gazes else where.

This conversation was going no where any time soon.


	7. Chapter 6 The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 6. The Calm before the Storm. (Bella's Point of View.)**

Last night was very entertaining! I had sat in an open field and talked with Edward until the boys came home from the game. I had originally thought that they had their tails tucked in between their legs due to losing the game.

I was wrong.

The smell in Jacob's house was far from amusing though. I would silently pace around outside thinking of any sort of pay back. I needed to speak with Alice. I needed to find out what her involvement consisted of. I'm sure she was involved some how. Her level of involvement would determine how much trouble she would be in.

I was currently sitting on the beach admiring the sun coming up and a pink haze filling the sky. It was going to be a beautiful morning. I sighed and rolled my eyes. A beautiful day would mean no Cullen's at school. Normally school especially high school was something to be avoided like the plague. But not in my case, I enjoyed every minute I got to spend with that family. Even if all of them didn't like me.

Edward had tried to convince me last night that he had no intentions of pay back, and he almost won that argument. That was until everyone ran back heading to the nearest possible bathroom. Not only is that devastatingly embarrassing, but it's down right wrong to mess with someone's insides that way.

It was my mission today to find out the exact culprits and determine their fate. The boys had already been promised sleep instead of school since none of them had the opportunity to rest last night. Guilt washed over me as I began my mission to make sure the Cullen's were at school today.

I played awhile with the clouds stringing them in slowly so that there weren't any sudden changes. I still wanted a pretty day so instead of making the sky beautiful with the radiant colors of the sun, I allowed the pink and orange to shine through the grey of the clouds mirroring a water color portrait I had seen several years before.

The sky wasn't exactly gloomy, but it wasn't bright. It was a very happy medium. I stood up from the beach and brushed the sand that was sticking to my pants off before heading back towards the house to get ready for school.

I really couldn't tell you how much of the lessons' I really paid attention to. My mind consistently wandered off. It took me until Friday afternoon to find out that it was Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward who sabotaged the base ball game. Supposedly Esme felt guilty because she believed that now the boys would never want her cooking.

I made sure that I relayed that information to the boys when I got home from school that Friday. Jacob didn't seem too eager to offer any of them forgiveness, but once I advised of my own plans to get 'even' he was back to his cheerful self. Esme would be welcomed to cook for the boys anytime, as long as she brought the food to them and monitored Rosalie and Emmett around it.

"Bella! I know you're in there! Come on, we need to go Carlisle is waiting!" Alice was practically screaming from the front door while I was speaking to Jacob. This evening was going to be interesting. I had convinced Carlisle to assist me in my 'control' and Alice had enlisted the rest of the family to come along if additional help was needed.

I didn't mind putting on a show. I knew they were all strong enough to stop me…well as long as I kept my mind clear of open flames. They seemed to only appear if I am near a fire or really angry.

My mind started drifting off to the three vampires we had met in the woods a few days ago. They had black soul's, so black that I was instantly angry and on the defense. Edward seemed just as conflicted as I did about there presence. Normally I would just destroy the evil in the world. But, I learned my lesson with the last time I did that. I did not know if those three held any kind of importance so I saved myself a 'fatherly' lecture from Carlisle and just decided to spare their lives.

Edwards warning of their thoughts lingered in the back of my mind. If they did come back I would be prepared I guess. No time like now to practice if they did decide to return. Maybe I wouldn't have to kill them…maybe I could just convince them to be good people?

I began laughing at myself when I stepped outside of the house…Alice was looking at me confused as I stepped into her car. "What's so funny Bella?" I glanced over at her and just shook my head. There was no way I could explain my thought process to anyone. It never really made sense to me.

"Just thinking of the other night." My tongue instinctively went to my lip ring that I was only allowed to wear on the weekends. Alice had set guidelines up for my dress code at school. Something about if I am going to be a Cullen, I needed to look like one. I had rolled my eyes and chuckled to myself about how none of them really looked alike. Sure they were all beautiful…but they dressed opposite of one another. Even Rosalie had her own flare, there clothes accented there personalities which was really cool.

Why couldn't I do the same? "What were you thinking about the other night for? Does it have anything to do with Edward?" I smiled as she again brought me out of my thought process. "Just the other three vampires. Hey Alice, do you think that it is possible to scare a vampire into being a good person? You know, like a life changing experience?"

Alice had a crooked grin as she chuckled at me and shook her head. Well, at least she understood why I was laughing at myself. "Bella, you can't be serious? That doesn't even work on the human children. You know that is what parents try to do right? They try to scare there children into being good. That's why Santa Claus exists and well I don't think you could create a Santa for vampires."

I couldn't help but laugh loudly at her comment. I wasn't really leading towards a Santa Claus for vampires, but the way she put it; it did follow the same theory. We continued laughing until we reached the Cullen house. It was still as elegant and absolutely spotless on the outside as the night before. Esme must have nothing better to do with her time than to clean. She truly was an amazing person to call mom.

"Hello Bella, how are you this evening?" Esme had a warm smile as she linked her arm with my own and guided me through the house. It was the first time I had ever been inside. Esme took notice of my curious glances and released her hold around my arm to turn around and face me. "Would you like a tour dear?"

I smiled up at her as I noticed that we were now the only one's here. Alice must have left to find the others. "Sure, if you don't mind?" Esme took my arm and began gesturing around the house, I laughed with her as we made our way up the stairs and she shared stories of the boys and bonding. It was interesting how none of them were related but how every one of them was naturally a family.

Once we reached Carlisle's office I noticed several paintings that captured my attention. One of them contained a few men that I had recognized as my victims from the clearing that afternoon. I pointed to the painting as Esme started explaining to me Carlisle's history. I did not know that he had personal ties to the Volturi and even though they were planning his family's death he still considered them to have once been good friends.

Once we left the office I felt a little better about my understanding of the Volturi and what there purpose was. I had not yet told the family what I had planned on doing, and since Alice had not yet mentioned it, I am guessing that Edward was keeping it to himself. A girl could hope.

Esme led me around the rest of the house stopping at each person's room; I didn't dare step inside any of them. I always thought that if I had a room of my own it would be my hidden sanctuary. Someplace that no one else could just walk through unannounced. I didn't know if the rest of the family thought the same way as I did…but I didn't want to find out the wrong way if they did.

After the tour Esme pointed towards the back door and advised that she would meet me out there shortly. I noticed that the entire family had gathered and were in a heated discussion about something. I hoped that it had nothing to do with me. Line's where clearly divided as I walked out to stand towards the center of the argument.

"Bella, may we speak with you?" I nodded my head up and down but firmly planted my feet on the ground just in case. Jasper placed a hand on Carlisle's shoulder as he began to speak again. Alice and Rosalie were the only one's who did not seem fazed by whatever the boys where arguing about. "Bella, you can not be serious about taking over the Volturi by yourself."

Ahh… it was about me. I rolled my eyes before glaring at Edward, he tried to shrug innocently but he knew exactly what he was doing. There was no way he could not have. I had been told on, how childish.

It was now that I wanted him to read my mind. I normally did not grant any access, but there was no way for me to yell at him in front of his family like this for ratting me out with out giving away that I knew how concerned they may become.

I made sure to open my mind just brief enough for me to tell him what I thought about his childish act of tattle telling on me. I watched as his eye brows furrow and then a small smile crept up on his face. Then he winked at me. He actually had the nerve to wink.

If he wasn't so beautiful I might have actually been pretty angry about his gesture. "Bella…are you ok?" Alice was standing in front of me now waving her hand in front of my face trying to block Edward from my obvious glare. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I turned my attention from Edward back to Jasper who had an exasperated look on his face.

"Bella, it is not a good idea for you to take over the Volturi's role. It's too dangerous." Jasper had given me previous history on the new born's and the battles that he had previously battled, he was trying to give me the full extent of why the Volturi was so important one the ride to school Wednesday morning. I'm sure he had no intentions of me taking that information or his past so seriously that I would decide to take over for a little while, but someone had to do it… and well I was fully capable of handling a few less than innocent vampires.

"Jasper, don't be ridiculous. It will only be for a little while, until I can find enough people to actually be good for taking over. Also, I am thinking that it is not a good idea that they all stay in one city. I would like the new guard to be spread out. I in no way shape or form plan on taking this role lightly. Nor do I plan on remaining in this role for a long period of time."

Emmett placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Bella, I doubt that you are strong enough to handle an attack." What was wrong with this family? I was strong enough to kill the entire Volturi, why couldn't I handle the rest? "Emmett, I am strong enough to obliterate your entire race. How am I not strong enough to handle an attack?"

I could tell that Emmett was trying to think of something clever to say this time. But it was Carlisle who spoke up,"You were lucky. Without proper control of your 'gift' you could have been killed. There are greater 'gifts' out there."

His voice was stern and serious. I knew that his family had nothing but good intentions but I felt very vulnerable and tested. "Other people's gifts don't always work on me. I would love to show you, since that is what we are here to do any ways. Could we move to the clearing?"

The second part of my day was now being put into to play when they all accepted and we moved swiftly to the clearing. I had arranged for the boys to get even with Rosalie, Emmett and Edward by getting the family away from the house so that they could dig holes in the front yard. Within the holes they were going to place saran wrap filled with water and then another small layer of saran wrap. Then they would place the dirt and grass back over the holes so that when those three left somewhere they would step in holes of water. I thought of this plan myself after doing a bit of sulking in the house that evening.

"Ok Bella, how would you like to do this?" Jasper was looking at me curiously while the rest of the family looked somewhat bored. "Well, if you all could stand in a line about one hundred yards away from me. Alice, I need you to concentrate on my future. Jasper, concentrate on my emotions. Edward, I will allow you to hear my thoughts again…so concentrate hard on them. The rest of you try to attack."

It was simple enough and they all nodded in agreement before moving to take there position. Rosalie had not yet warmed up to me but I could feel her coming around. I wasn't all that bad and I had no intentions to hurt her or her family. She was just now beginning to realize this. Without words she nodded at me and offered me a brief smile before joining her family.

I stood there concentrating on everything around me. It took all of my senses to summon so many elements at one time. I always started with the wind. It was a calming release for me before any battle ever began.

Once the wind started to blow and the clouds darkened I let the shield of fog take over. It normally did the better half of the work for me. I encircled us all watching as Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett took positions to attack. Confusion spread across the other three faces as they now realized that there 'gifts' were no use. I had blocked them. The fog worked as a shield to protect me from others.

Rosalie and Emmett were the first to advance taking up the left and right of me. I raised both of my hands and sent a strong gust of wind knocking them both down. Esme and Carlisle thought that this would be there chance to attack from behind me. They moved quickly as there steps where synchronized. I threw my arms back sending both of them flying backwards from the strength of the wind.

I noticed that the other had become flustered and began to assist in the attack. I was not prepared for this and hoped that I would be able to control my strength as to not hurt anyone. Alice and Edward moved quietly towards me as Jasper took a different approach by leaping at me. The other four were now on there feet and instead of divide and conquer it appeared that they were going to attack at one time.

This was not expected at all. I moved lower to the ground in a fetal position to brace myself for the impact of seven vampires colliding with me. I had never been in this position before, my instincts took over quicker than I had imagined they could and suddenly a huge wave of wind burst out of me. A new storm had officially rolled in as the wind picked up it's pace. Jasper had never landed on me as I kept throwing burst of wind to each of them keeping them at a safe distance from me.

I was unable to speak. Where was Jacob when I needed him? I knew that they had no intentions to hurt me, but I felt my senses take over. And, unless I could hold them off, they all might get hurt. I closed my eyes and tried to ask them to stop but my voice came out muffled. I sent out another surge of wind trying to push back there advances.

I felt weak again as the fog drifted away. Maybe Edward would hear me. And as if we were one of the same person he did. His family stopped moving but I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. I was busy trying to calm myself. I kept my eyes tightly closed as I pulled in all of my strength to calm the storm.

I felt a pair of hands rest on my shoulders and as if someone was willing me to open my eyes, I did to find Edward staring back at me. The sky was cleared now and there was sunlight surrounding the field. I had never seen a vampire in the sun before.

It was beautiful the way they all shined. You couldn't take all of the diamonds in the world and place them under the brightest of lights to get this beauty. It was truly amazing and I felt privileged to even see it.

"I'm sorry." Why was he sorry? I was the one who almost killed them all. "Why are you sorry?" He let out a small chuckle before standing us both up, "well we didn't mean to attack you like that." I rolled my eyes and took a quick glance at his families faces. They all looked genuinely concerned.

"Well, none of you should be sorry, I am sorry for not being clear on my instructions, and for not having as much control as I would like. I am just thankful that none of you are hurt." I bowed my head down and stared at the ground. I didn't feel like I deserved to even look at them. They were all so wonderful in there own way.

Edward took his index finger and pulled my chin up so that I was looking at him in the eye. We were a mere inches away from each other and I could smell everything that was him surrounding me. It engulfed my senses in a way that I could never describe. His affect on me alone was enough to calm me down.

Jasper moved next to me along with Alice and set his hand on my shoulder. "Maybe we shouldn't push you until we are sure what you can handle." I laughed a little as Alice pushed Edward aside to give me a hug.

The rest of the family shared there thoughts on the same subject setting up times with me individually. Rosalie was the last to approach me. "Bella, can we talk in private please?" I nodded my head in affirmation as we walked away from the family. I instantly missed Edward's scent and felt a strange pull to be closer to him. As I turned my head back to look at him his eyes were fixed on me and Rosalie walking away.

"What do you want to talk about Rosalie?" She sighed and took a seat on the ground motioning for me to join her. "Well, I know that I have not been the nicest to you, and well I also never properly thanked you for saving my family. I tend to look at the negative side of new people rather than the positive, and well, I'm sorry." She looked sad for some reason. I don't know what possessed her to apologize but there was nothing to be sad about. She was unique and her soul was just as special and kind as the rest. I hope she didn't think of herself as a bad person.

"I'm sure that people may perceive you as the 'mean' one in the family Rose, but I assure you that you are actually one of the nicest. Your soul alone tells me many things that outsiders can not see. You should let people see the real you. It's remarkable…your beauty is not just skin deep."

Her brilliant smile lit up her face making Rosalie as impossible as it may sound even more beautiful. I simply adored this family. "You know, I think Alice was right, you're going to fit in well with this family." Rosalie incased me in her arms as I let out a laugh. "When is Alice wrong?" She laughed with me as we sat there for a few hours talking and getting to know each other.

Once the evening sky had begun to approach; Rosalie and I stood up and walked slowly back towards the house. I hoped that Alice had listened and coached every one into walking through the back of the house. The holes were to be dug through the front of the house allowing the Cullen a safe entrance through the back.

Our surprise was not supposed to take place until the morning. I could see a dim light coming from the house as we approached talking aimlessly about nothing of consequence. I hoped that Rosalie would end up being a very good friend of mine. Much like Alice her charm was irresistible… but she was less forceful with what she wanted.

I could tell that she normally didn't have to ask for what she wanted; it was normally just given to her. She was far from spoiled and in my opinion if Rosalie were to be human in this day and age she would be the grisliest tom boy I would ever come across.

We were both laughing uncontrollably when we walked into the house. Esme and Alice were sitting at the computer discussing design as Jasper and Emmett were playing video games. "Where is Carlisle and Eddie?" Rosalie looked more playful than I had ever seen her, Emmett whipped his head around and smiled at Rosalie, "they are upstairs in the study having 'serious' talk time." Rosalie rolled her eyes as Emmett used his hands to make quotations when he said serious.

Alice hoped off of the computer and was instantly standing next to Rosalie and myself. "Bella, I think you should move in here. Everyone in the family loves you now…and well you have to admit it would be better than living with Jacob. He smells." Alice had scrunched up her nose in the most adorable way trying to show her disgust. I was about to protest when Jasper interrupted me.

"You know Bella, it would also help keep up with the pretenses at school. You are supposed to be a new member of the family. It would only make sense that you live here." I never thought I would hear Jasper trying to convince me to stay, but I still didn't feel like I wanted to live here. I didn't want to be a burden to any one of them.

"It would also help with practice time if you stayed!" Emmett was standing on one leg while the other was placed on the little wooden chair he had dragged into the living room to sit on. "I could also have more time to teach you about cars!"

Rosalie was joining in and it seemed as if the whole family was ganging up on me. It was becoming hard to refuse. Esme didn't need to speak I could see through her eyes that she would love to have me around. But it was one familiar voice coming down the stairs that really got me thinking about it.

"Bella, it would be easier for us all to get to know each other if you stayed here." Edward was standing there staring at me with Carlisle close on his heels. I couldn't help but feel a little shy with everyone staring at me like they were. I only had one more trick up my sleeve and that was Jacob. I could simply tell them that Jacob probably would want me to stay on the reservation.

"Bella, don't you even think about it. I saw that and you know what I am talking about. Don't make me say it out loud. Emmett get your jeep we are going to go and pick up Bella's belongings."

Evil Manipulative Pixie.

I should have guessed that she would see me asking Jacob to throw a fit so that I could stay. I had been caught. To avoid further humiliation I kept quiet and slumped my shoulders in defeat.

Edward gave me a weary look, obviously he saw what Alice did and now I had no excuse but to stay.


	8. Chapter 7 Stubborn

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 7. Stubborn (Bella's Point of View.)**

We had loaded everything up in the jeep and I said good bye to my family on the reservation. No one seemed upset that I was leaving and Jacob and Seth promised to come and see me often. I promised him the same thing before I climbed back into the jeep with my few belongings.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice were the one's to help me. I found it strange that the entire family was still moving through the back entrance of the house. If they didn't go through the front soon there would be no water left for them to step in. I was very tempted to just use the sun and dry it up anyways but I knew that Jacob and Seth would be disappointed.

As we drove closer to the house I saw a very antsy Edward standing in the drive way with a shovel. Every one looked at him strangely but me. I already knew what had happened. "Bella and Alice, may I speak with you alone please?" Alice glanced at me with a small smile before agreeing. I climbed out of the jeep as Emmett and Rosalie grabbed my few bags of miscellaneous items.

Once Alice and I walked over to Edward I noticed that he didn't look angry, he didn't look happy either but there was a hint of annoyance in his features. "Did you need something?" I asked with as much politeness as I could possibly come up with but he seemed less than enthusiastic with my tone. "Would you like to explain why I am covering up holes of water in the front yard?"

I looked from Alice to Edward and back to Alice again. She had a very angelic expression written all over her face. "Edward, we have no idea what you are talking about and unless you want to cut to the chase Bella and I have some important things to discuss."

Now Edward looked angry.

"Alice, I know that this was retaliation. Just so that we are clear there is no need to continue these pranks." Edward was beginning to sound like an over achieving parent and I couldn't help but remember Alice's Santa Claus analogy. I started laughing watching his expression turn from angry to confused. "What is so funny?"

I couldn't answer him and make it make any sense at all so I opened my mind up to show him what was so funny. Unfortunately he did not find it funny at all. Edward had set the shovel down against the garage and shook his head at me. I just shrugged my shoulders and tried my best to stifle my laughter.

"Not fair, I want in on this silent conversation too!" Alice was pouting so I told her what was so funny and she started laughing with me. Edward simply walked off and into the house leaving just Alice and myself standing outside trying to contain our laughter.

"So Bella tomorrow is Saturday and we are going to go take you shopping. You need a car and new clothes. I have so many ideas for your new room!" I hated shopping, but who could really say no to Alice? I had yet found someone who could deny the innocent little pout on her face. "Alice, I really don't like to shop." By this time she was jumping even more and grabbing on to my arms pouting even more profusely than she had before.

"Please Bella?!? It'll be so much fun! Rose will come too and I promise you'll enjoy it! We need some girl bonding time anyways!" I wanted to argue…I wanted to push the words 'no' out of my mouth and defiantly put my foot down to let her know that I would not be as easy to convince. I didn't succeed with any of it. "Fine Alice, but you have to let me pick out the vehicle."

She nodded her head in agreement before ushering me back inside the house. I felt joy being part of a family. I hadn't had an actual family to accept me like this since I was young and actually human. It was a strange feeling of relief. I couldn't help but sigh at the picture before me. I know that it won't last long… but it was all that I have right now.

I made a mental note to live for the moment since I knew that I was not meant to enjoy such happiness for a long period of time. Loneliness was my best friend, never changing, always accepting and willing to go wherever this life had to take me. It wasn't that I really enjoyed traveling so much…it was more of a need. As soon as there was another tribe in need of me, I would have to pick up and leave it all behind.

I tried to leave behind me reason's to be missed, memories for the future elders to tell there children in hopes that someday I may return. I didn't see myself as a god like most of the tribes did, I just was. My entire existence was who I am, and well three hundred plus years is a lot to sum up.

I had muddled through unpacking and hanging up what clothes I had while the rest of family had gone hunting. I hunted maybe once a year and never really felt the hunger that other's felt while I was hunting. It was more of a necessity than it was a want. I was thankful that I did not have those urges to feed like the rest.

My technique was also very different…I fed more on a life source, the energy held within that animal. Blood did not call to me like it did the vampires and I didn't need anything solid to make myself feel whole again. Animals where the best source of energy for me because they had the purest of souls. They simply did what nature intended them to do, never faltering or having to choose within peer pressure…life for them was simple.

My new room smelt of lavender and clean linen, the walls were a dark midnight blue with a bright white trim. There was a window over looking the back yard and a four post wrought iron bed covered in black silk. It was a very comfortable setting for me. I didn't need a television or any fancy art work hanging on the walls, and I was happy to see that the family noticed this. I decided that while I was waiting I would sit down and think about the issue with the Volturi replacements.

I knew what I was looking for in a potential candidate but I didn't exactly know how to search for these people. Surely no one really kept a record on vampires and their abilities. Although it would be convenient to sort through the files and just pick and choose those options were not available and there was no use sitting around and musing over the need for them.

I pulled my legs up so I was sitting Indian style on my bed and closed my eyes. Ideas started to form in my head as I realized that not only was I looking for the proper candidate but I also needed people who were all over the world, this was by far the biggest project I had yet to encounter. I needed help and there were only three people who properly provide that help.

I needed to summon my sisters. I couldn't exactly pick up and leave to summon them myself… I would need to send a messenger to the three other regions to arrange a meeting with them. Who could possibly be able to do that for me?

My mind was swarming with these new ideas as I tried to mentally connect with my sisters. It had been centuries since I had last even attempted to gain access to there mind's to speak with them. As much as I pushed mentally I still drew a blank. I gripped the sheets beneath me tighter trying to use my physical strength to muster up the power in my mind to push beyond the realms of limitations but I still came up with nothing.

Suddenly the bed started shaking beneath me and I opened my eyes to see a very concerned Alice and Edward staring back at me. "Bella, are you alright? You look pretty tense there." I sighed and lifted myself from the bed frustrated beyond belief.

"Why in the world does everything have to all of a sudden be so damn difficult?" Alice took a step back and offered me a questioning glance before zoning into one of her visions. "What is difficult Bella?" Edward had taken a step closer to me and his hand lightly grazed over my shoulder. I let out another frustrated sigh and attempted to explain how and why I was trying to contact my sisters.

As soon as I was done Alice had rejoined us with a smile on her face. "Bella, I love the truck! And don't worry…your sisters will be joining you soon. You may not have reached them, but trust that the message is already being delivered."

I wanted to smile, I could feel it slowly creeping up my face but it faltered when the negative thoughts came back to haunt me. If I wasn't delivering the message than who in the world was? I didn't have time to ask questions as Alice grabbed my arm and started to drag my down the stairs and towards Rosalie's BMW.

Rosalie was already sitting in her car flipping through radio stations waiting on our arrival. I didn't much care for the newer music of today's youth and much preferred heavy alternative or classical. The alternative normally would at least tell a story or have a hidden meaning, the classical was wonderful to sit back and think to. If I got to choose those would be my choices, unfortunately as some bubble gum pop remake started blaring through the speakers I knew that it was not going to be up to me.

First rule of my new car or truck as Alice put it earlier was no crappy music. I wanted full control of the radio and the contents blaring out of it. I tried to plaster a fake smile on my face as Rosalie started to pull out of the drive but it instantly went back into a scowl as I noticed that Edward was laughing on the front porch and taking enjoyment from my obvious misery.

We drove to Seattle and first stop was the mall. I really didn't plan on taking to much part in this part of the trip. I hated shopping especially for clothes. Alice already had the idea of what I was going to be buying before we walked inside to the first store so instead of making this trip worse for myself I simply nodded my head and did as I was told.

I was normally more defiant than this but my mind was else where and there was no point in arguing with someone who was going to get what they wanted anyways. I didn't stand a fighting chance. Rosalie was definitely not any help at all.

Towards the end of Alice's four hour shopping spree I had tried to put my foot down twice. Once at a lingerie store where I tried to explain to her that I would have no need at all for any of it. The second time was at a designer dress store where she insisted on buying me a dress in every different color and style. It was yet another article of clothing that I had no need for. It's not like I would ever go on a date, and well I just didn't do nice family dinners at expensive restaurants for obvious reasons.

Rosalie was a very fun person to have around, she started to slowly take my suggestion and show her true self to everyone. It was a nice breath of fresh air having her around while Alice turned into the shopping Nazi. I felt really bad for the clothing attendants as she ordered them around pulling shirt after dress after skirt off every rack in the store.

Once the shopping was done we made our way towards a dealership. Alice already new what vehicle I was supposed to be decided on so she didn't waste any time really driving around or asking questions about make or models. She pulled into a GMC dealership and parked next to a long line of huge trucks. They were extremely nice and I instantly felt excited about this shopping trip.

Rosalie was the first to get out and start inspecting under the hood of the trucks. She didn't waste any time pointing out flaws in the mechanics to me. Once a sales man approached I noticed Rosalie tense slightly and shoot a glare his direction. I couldn't tell if it was because he was checking out and obviously wishing he was underneath Rosalie's hood or if it was because he thought he knew more about mechanics than Rosalie.

I motioned for Alice to take over the arrogant sales guy before Rosalie made him a snack for annoying her. Alice walked off pulling the sales guy with her as she aimlessly talked about cars that we all knew she was less than interested in.

We decided on a truck that was inside the show room. I didn't even want to look at the cost as I realized that this would possibly drain my savings account. Rosalie was practically drooling over herself when she started to educate me on the horse power and something about the intake manifold. I stopped paying attention and decided that my mechanical lesson didn't need to start today.

We choose a 2008 GMC Sierra. It had a two tone paint job the top of the truck was painted beautiful metallic silver that stopped right at the center of the truck where it faded into a jet black. The hood scoop gave off the essence of power and the sleek black and silver trim rims coupled with the low profile tires made my heart melt. I was in love and it was with a truck.

I opened the car door to see that Rosalie was already inside admiring the sound system that fit nicely in the back under the black leather seats. There was a sun roof at the top and as I sat in the truck I could help but feel warmed by it. It was practically black on black with a hint of silver here and there.

Alice dragged the sales guy over to us and started pointing to the truck that we now occupied. He gave her a disapproving look and shook his head as Alice folded her arms and started to tap her little foot anxiously.

I assume that Alice won whatever argument he was trying to give her as she approached us with a huge smile on her face. "Well, all is settled. They are going to take it to be detailed and then we can leave."

"Alice, don't I have to pay for the truck? I doubt that they are going to just give it to me." I rolled my eyes because I was sure that there was more to this process than just climbing out and letting them detail the truck for me drive away. "Bella, it's been taken care of. Don't worry about it, and don't argue or ask questions."

That little pixie was good. I was going to need to pay more attention to her for any future excursions. Realization started to sink in while I was waiting in the lobby with Alice and Rosalie as the truck was being detailed. That little pixie tricked me so that she could buy me a truck.

I was trying to calm myself and at least think of ways that I could pay her back when she stopped talking to Rosalie mid sentence and turned to face me. "Thank you Bella, but I will leave you a list of my favorite summer designers!"

I hadn't even decided on supplying her with new clothes, I soon had another epiphany, I was never going to get used to this. She was always ten steps ahead of me. As soon as I would think that I would be able to surprise her she would turn around and help me pick out her gift. Rosalie just laughed at my expense offering me a weak smile acknowledging my frustration and turned to start talking with Alice again.

I made arrangements with Rosalie and allowed her to drive the truck back to Forks, while Alice and I drove the BMW back. I didn't mind that I didn't get to drive my new truck back, I was sure that I would have plenty of time to drive it later, and well Rosalie was probably more excited about the truck than I was. It was her passion and not my own anyways.

We sped through some old back streets on our way back to forks; the speed was alarming but fun at the same time. I tried to test my abilities back wrapping the wind around the vehicles just right to help the aero dynamics. Alice claimed that it helped a little bit with the control but nothing else. I settled for the little help I was able to muster up and decided that only a race between equal cars would tell if there was any actual difference with or without the wind.

When we pulled up to the house Rosalie revved the engine as if she was ringing a door bell to the house. It was slightly comical as the entire family made way to the drive so that they could have a peek at my new truck. I stopped mid step as I noticed a very wary looking Edward staring at me as I approached the front steps.

"What's wrong with you?" He furrowed his brows and glanced from his family standing in the drive way and back to me. "Hello to you to." I was skipping the polite protocol and shrugged my shoulders before saying 'hello' back. I was turning to make my way into the house and set down the many bags of clothes Alice had purchased when he grabbed my arms and pulled slightly so that I was facing him again. "May I speak with you?"

Did he always have to ask? I would assume that since I was now living here he would just speak. Lords knows I had no problem with talking when I felt like it. "Umm, sure, you can talk while I unload all of these clothes into my once empty closet."

I glanced down where his hand was still securely wrapped around my arm, his eyes followed my gaze and he let go opening the front door for me and following me up to my room.

He sat silent for awhile and I could tell that he was having trouble forming the words that were moving through his head but I ignored it. I started to grab hangers and put up the clothes that Alice had purchased me, when I was half way through the closet I turned around to grab more hangers only to run into Edward. I almost fell backwards and really didn't expect him to be standing there so close to me in the closet.

"Sorry about that." After he had helped me to gain my posture back he took a small step back and began ringing his hands together anxiously. He would pause; let out a frustrated sigh and then run his fingers through his long messy hair. It was adorable but I really wished that he would get to the point. He was making me anxious through his own anxiety.

"Edward, you said you needed to talk to me…so talk." There, maybe that'll get him speaking. "Bella, I can not allow you to run the guard by yourself. I understand that it is temporary but I just don't feel comfortable with you putting your life in danger like that. So I am going to help you run the guard."

Well, it certainly was a mouth full, but I wasn't going to allow it. He started to twist his mouth as if his lips were battling between a scowl and a smile. I could the determination set in his brow and I knew that this was going to lead towards an argument. I did not want his family in danger and that meant him to. If there was any danger I could handle it, but these kind people were too much for me to risk.

"Edward, I appreciate your want to help, but it is not needed and I will not allow it." I crossed my arms and moved slightly closer to him by instinct. His eyes flickered to a darker shade of honey and he mimicked my position by crossing his arms. His hands were balled up into fist and his jaw clenched slightly.

"You know, you're not intimidating me, and I am pretty set on the fact that I will not put you or your family in danger, so this argument needs to stop before it happens because my decision has already been made."

I could feel the pulse in my body from him leaning in closer to me. His scent was again overwhelming my senses as his breath came really close to my ear. I had an urge to grab him and pull him closer but instead I settled on hugging my arms to my chest tighter and locking my knees in place.

"Bella, my decision has also been made. And you can not stop me."


	9. Chapter 8 Hopeless in Forks

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 8. Hopeless in Forks. (Edwards Point of View.)**

I had pretty much just left Bella standing there dumbfounded by my remarks. I could tell that the rest of the family heard out argument. Super sensitive hearing prevented most private conversations from actually being private. Just because you couldn't see anyone around it didn't mean that they still couldn't hear you.

Vampires should have sound proof walls in there houses.

Bella was angry. I could see it in her eyes, those beautiful haunting eyes. I admit that I was completely infatuated with them. I mean really? Who wouldn't be? They were the exact essence of beauty and nothing could ever compare to how completely entranced I was with them.

I made my way quickly down the stairs and through the living room where Emmett and Jasper where standing and waiting for me. "Dude, you are so in trouble." I rolled my eyes at Emmett's remark. He had no idea just how much trouble I was actually in. I'm sure Bella was angry. With the way she opened up her mind to scream profanities at me I was actually pretty sure that she was pissed.

I had caught a hint of distain from Jasper and looked at him puzzled. I really thought that Jasper of all people would at least understand my reasoning. "Edward, you are the smartest idiot I know. Do you really think you would be able to do anything but get in the way if the time comes for Bella to fight off other vampires?"

Hadn't really thought about it.

My mouth twisted around as I thought about his comment. Sure Bella was stronger and possibly more powerful than anyone in our family. She had easily taken down the Volturi with small movements of her hands, and those tiny little hands never even had to come in physical contact with any of her victims. Actually even when we attacked her she held off well. The only problem was her trying to not kill us.

Strange how trying to not kill my family and I turned out to be the hard part. It was almost as if we were the humans and she was the vampire. She was always trying to be so careful with her gifts so that she didn't hurt us. I appreciate it, really, but there was a morbid curiosity within me that wanted to know just how powerful she was.

It would possibly be the most incredible sight to see her really let loose with her strength. Well, as long as you're not on the receiving end of it. "Edward, did you listen to a word I just said?" I shook my head slightly in hopes to get myself out of the daydream I was just trapped in. Emmett and Jasper were still standing in front of me looking at me like I was crazy. "I heard you… you know there are other ways to help her without getting in the way or going to battle."

Yes, Good Thinking!

Emmett folded his arms in front of me and raised one eye brow. "Eddie Boy, what fun is it to stay out of the way and avoid going into battle? There is no point unless those two things are available." I wanted to laugh at how immature Emmett could be sometimes. He always enjoyed a good fight and never really wanted to miss the opportunity to show of his strength.

"Please then Edward, tell me, what is it exactly you want to 'help' Bella with that Alice or I have not already done?"

Cocky Son of a Bitch.

"Jasper, how about you tell me why in the world you and Alice are allowed to help and not me. I mean really…Alice?"

Ha. Take that!

"Do you really think I could even stop Alice? Also, I have more experience; therefore I should be the one to help." A small growl escaped my lips. I didn't really argue with my brothers but the 'duh' look he gave me when he mentioned Alice was annoying. If anyone could stop Alice from doing anything it was Jasper.

I was about to argue his point when I felt a small gust of wind through the living room. Emmett simply stepped out of the way and moved closer to the stairs. I could tell that he was taking a stance away from Jasper and I. I didn't mean to growl at him, it just came out. "You two are both being idiots!"

Who me?

Alice was bounding down the stairs glaring at me and Jasper. "I did not do anything wrong!" Jasper was already trying to defend himself and from the look on Alice's face I probably should be to. I just couldn't find it in myself to say that I was sorry. I was…I just couldn't say it. The words were stuck in my throat.

"Edward, Jasper is right, and Jasper, Edward is right. The only thing with you two having this conversation is that it is pointless. Jasper, Bella only wanted to speak you before for informational purposes. Edward, you never tried to offer knowledge but that is also the only thing you would be of use for. Both of you need to let her handle this. And another thing, I am her confidant. For heaven sakes she is starting to like Rosalie and Emmett more than you two."

Alice was now standing in between both of us tapping her foot and turning her head from side to side to make sure that she was able to watch both of our facial expressions. I apologized to Jasper and after a few minutes we were sitting down and laughing at each other. Alice kept referring to the testosterone levels in the house and commenting on how she expected Emmett to go all Superman but not me or Jasper.

I wasn't trying to come off that way but now that I look at it, it was kind of a cave man way to act. It still pained me to think of Bella possibly getting hurt. I still wasn't going to allow it…but what she and my family don't know won't hurt them.

Just as that thought was made Alice gave me a pointed look and her facial expression relaxed and turned into a mischievous grin. I wasn't really paying enough attention to pick up on what she saw and she obviously wasn't going to let me know because she was reciting different clothing designer's names backwards and then trying to create secret code names for them.

Frustrating Pixie Genius.

The evening was approaching quickly and most of the family was down stairs doing random things to occupy there time. Bella had not yet come down stairs and I had yet to go upstairs and give off my best false apology. I figured I could give her time to cool off and maybe it would make our next conversation more pleasant.

I could tell by the color of the sky outside that she was still unhappy with our last encounter. Her mood was painted in the sky for the whole world to see. I wondered idly to myself what the sky would like if she was in love but I quickly tried to shake that thought off. I did not need to fall in love with Bella; she was way to perfect for me.

As always and as if it was on cue Alice stopped playing with the computer and turned her head in my direction. She had a huge smile plastered on her face and an all knowing look in her eyes. I didn't even try to scan her thoughts this time. I really did not want to know what was going on her head. It would probably end up being something I would deny or try to prevent only to ensure that her vision came true. And when Alice smiles like that you know she will have her way.

Rolling my eyes didn't seem like a sufficient enough of an argument so I stood up and ignored her looks making way for my room. Peace would at least be able to surround me then. My room was the great escape from everyone in my family; from their thoughts, their looks, and their inconspicuous way of butting in to my own personal life.

Alice was the worst, her visions normally told her things that I would typically keep personal…I didn't mind most of the time. She was my favorite family member in most cases. We got along well, but there was always that annoying part of my mind that reminded me that she practically made my decisions. Or well, at least she knew them before I really did. It was bothersome.

Once I was at the top of the stairs I heard soft melody's playing from Bella's room. Claire De Lune was one of my favorite composures and I often would listen to it to calm my nerves. I stopped at her door and knocked on it gingerly.

"Come in." Her voice was echoing in my mind, I could still picture the angry expression she had earlier when we had spoken, but her voice rang out a different mood. Maybe now was as good a time as any to discuss this thing with the Volturi.

"Hey Bella, are you ok to talk?" She was sitting up on her bed with her hair cascading around her shoulders. There was a book propped up in front of her as her eyes darted from it to me. I could tell she was trying to decide whether she wanted to talk to me or continue reading her book.

Pick me! Pick me!

With a sigh she closed her book and I instantly felt victorious. I still couldn't explain the strange pull I had towards her but as soon as she closed her book I couldn't stop my feet from inching closer and closer to her. It sometimes would take every ounce of strength I had in me to force my body to either stay in place or to walk away from her.

Once I was standing next to her at her bed side she scooted over and patted the other side of the bed for me to sit down with her. I quickly mimicked her position and rested my back against the wall of pillows and folded my traitorous hands in my lap.

"What would you like to talk about this time Edward?" She didn't sound mad or annoyed but simply curious. The close proximity of her was making my body do uncontrollable flips and I could stop the goofy smile that was instantly spreading on my lips.

"Oh, the same thing actually…but with less confrontation." She smiled at my gesture and I decided in that moment that no matter what the conversation lead to I wanted to keep that same beautiful smile on her face.

I didn't really know where to start but I did decide that if I stay honest she might actually understand my reasoning for wanting to help her. "Bella, I can't explain it, but I feel really protective of you. Again, it doesn't make sense, and I normally do not act like this, but I would feel so much better if you would allow me to help you in any way at all."

Sigh.

She didn't really answer and I caught her looking from her book back over to me and to the book again. Was I really that boring to talk to? My heart was beginning to plummet from my chest. "Edward, I also feel very protective of you, and your entire family for that matter. And maybe you can understand my need to keep you and your family as uninvolved as possible. I need you all to be safe until I can fix this problem myself."

My heart came alive again with the thought she might possibly feel half as much as I was starting to feel for her. Her words were not coming in clearly because I only kept replaying one specific part to myself.

I started playing scenario's in my head of how I could possibly make Bella fall in love with me but the only thing I could really land on was that cliché of theory that absence makes the heart grow fonder. I could picture Alice know scolding me because I was painfully avoiding Bella like the black plague so that she could fall hopelessly in love with me.

How ridiculous does that sound?

I was sure that as much as I would and could deny it I was in love with Bella. She was everything I had ever wanted plus some. How could one guy get so lucky? Even if she didn't return the feelings I was the luckiest person in the world. I don't know what I would do with myself if she actually did return the feelings. I would be too happy to actually contain my heart from leaping out of my chest.

I had been staring at her know for what seemed like forever when I noticed her with a worried expression on her face. "Edward, are you ok? You've been doing that whole 'zoning' out thing quiet a lot recently."

If only you knew.

I was definitely not 'ok.' I had no way to describe what I was at the present time. So I just continued to stare openly at her. I felt like a mute baboon but I couldn't help it. She was too beautiful for her own good as well as my own. After much debate with myself I finally opened my mouth to speak. It was hard to push the words out but I did accomplish the task.

"So if we both understand how it is to feel protective of one another, then why can't we compromise?" It sounded pretty reasonable to me. Simple even, compromise is something people do everyday. It's the only reason we all exist. Without compromise we would have blown up the planet and destroyed everything in existence by now.

Right?

"I don't need to compromise. I am stronger than you." Her tone was playful and she stuck her tongue out at me in protest. My jaw dropped at her comment. Her 'gift' may be stronger but she was definitely not physically stronger than me. I would just have to prove her wrong about that.

I turned so that I was sitting on me knees and facing her on the bed. She had a somewhat worried look on her face as I inched slightly closer to her. I raised my hands in the air and wiggled my fingers slightly letting her know of the torture she was about to face. As soon as she said, "Edward, you better not!" I tackled her and began tickling her.

Her laughter was the greatest most magnificent sound in the world. I could help but laugh with her as she struggled under my arms to break free of my constraints. Her hair was a mess now and giggles where relentless.

"Fine. Fine…you can be my secretary!"

Secretary? Was she kidding? That's a job you give to Alice…not me. I rolled my eyes but did not stop my attack on her sides. From all the moving around her shirt had ridden up slightly exposing some of the delicate skin on her stomach. It felt like satin beneath my finger tips. She started mumbling something between her giggles that I wasn't able to make out between my laughter and hers so I pulled back slightly ready to attack again if needed but allowing her to speak.

I raised my eye brows showing her with out words my intentions. "Secretary of Defense?" She mumbled out. It was definitely a big improvement to just a plain old secretary. I eased off of her a bit and sat back down on the bed while she straightened herself up a bit.

I felt incomplete being this far away from her again and noticed that there was a soft frown on her face. Maybe she felt the same way? I was about to comment on her frown when my brothers and sister burst through the room demanding attention with just there presence.

"If Eddie boy here gets to help then so do we." Emmett crossed his arms and walked towards Bella leaning on the other side of the bed post await her response. "Bella, don't make us tickle you to. We will take turns if we have to." Alice was bouncing up and down while Rosalie had a mischievous grin on her face. Jasper just looked extremely amused.

I had a feeling that since he could capture the feeling in the room he was definitely in good spirits. I know I was really happy at this very point in time. Bella let out a sigh and moved closer to me on the bed. It would only take a few more inches over to have her securely placed in my lap. Emmett and Rosalie took a seat on the bed while Alice and Jasper moved to sit on the foot of the bed.

It was crowded.

I thought about how much I really wanted to have this alone time with Bella, then I thought about how everyone in my family pilling on her bed made her scoot even closer to me. I should thank them sometime. Alice let out a small giggle and let her thoughts say 'your welcome' so I guess that I eventually got around to actually thanking them.

I smiled at my all knowing pixie again and relaxed to the sensation of Bella's arm brushing against my own. I was easily becoming addicted to that magnetic pull and the gentle spark that happened every time I came close to her.

"Well I don't know what to tell you guys, I really don't want everyone involved." Bella didn't look playful and she didn't look mad. She didn't even look serious, her face was blank as she looked from each person and then stopped at me where a small grin appeared on her face.

I held back a laugh and the only other people who knew what was going on was Alice and Jasper. Jasper could feel her playful mood and Alice being Alice knew what the outcome was anyways. Rosalie and Emmett looked ready to pounce and something inside of me instinctively grabbed on to Bella and pulled her closer to me.

Her head turned from Emmett and Rosalie to me as a huge grin grew on her face. She inched her way slowly across my lap sending all kinds of uncontrolled reactions through my body. I wanted to blush but was very thankful that I couldn't. I really hoped that she didn't notice the reaction she was getting out of me as she kept slowly moving across my lap.

It was almost too much to bear but I was not about to stop her. All too soon she leapt out of my lap and on to the floor behind her before I was able to catch on to what she was doing I was tackled by Rosalie and Emmett. As soon as they realized it was me and not Bella that they had captured they sighed and let me go. Bella was already half way down the stairs when they started to chase her.

I followed the rest of my family shortly after my problem went away only to find Emmett sitting on top of Bella while Rosalie tickled her relentlessly. Carlisle and Esme where sitting back and laughing at the sight. From any outsiders point of view we probably looked like a normal family.

Strange. But still Normal.

I walked up to where Alice was standing and turned to her with a raised eye brow. "So far she has named Jasper our General…I am the personal secretary, Emmett is the body guard, Carlisle and Esme are Mr. and Mrs. President, and now we are awaiting Rosalie's title. She tried spokes model but Rosalie wants something more entertaining." Alice was laughing as she named off the different titles that my family had been given through there attack on Bella.

I could tell that Bella putting up a good fight, she had ripped Emmett shirt slightly probably from trying to get away and it appeared that one of Rosalie's heels had been broken. All of the girl's hair was a complete mess and Jasper had new grass stains on his jeans.

Everyone was so caught up in the moment that even Alice didn't stop to fix her clothes or whine about Jasper's grass stains. I loved the picture that was painted out before me. Bella fit, like a missing puzzle piece that my family was craving. No one knew it was missing until it was presented to us in full force. I was surely hopelessly in love with her.


	10. Chapter 9 Thank Jacob we're Saved!

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 9. Thank Jacob we're Saved! (Bella's Point of View.)**

I did not find it funny at all. Well, maybe a little bit. I hung my head low in disgust when I made it to the house had named Rosalie my chief mechanic after giving up being attacked. I was ready to throw in the towel and read until I saw Edward.

He had a chestier grin plastered across his face. Did he really think that he had just won this battle? Humor was alight in his eyes and his smile was very contagious. I found myself being very drawn to him in ways that

I had never before been drawn to a person. His velvet voice sent my adrenaline into overdrive. There had to be something really wrong with me. I could not be falling for a vampire.

But then again, what's the problem with falling every once in awhile? I could never tell him or anyone else for that matter. Relationships don't work with me. I am never in one place long enough to enjoy them, and well I tend to be a bit too much to take at times.

I rubbed my tongue alone my lower lip missing my lip ring greatly. Alice still insisted that it was tacky and would not allow me to wear it. Another sigh escaped my lips as I rubbed my hand though my hair nervously. I did not know what else to do in this house but read. It was boring,

I would stare at Edward out of the corner of my eye occasionally hoping to catch a glance at his smile. Once he would turn his gaze towards mine I would fake a yawn  
and pretend I wasn't looking at him. Good thing he can not read my mind unless I granted him that access.

I had been taking a pretty good beating outside of the house and his humor in the situation was cute and angering at the same time. I was a mixture of all kinds of emotions. Alice emerged shortly after me and sat down on the couch next to me.

I pretended not to pay attention to the rest of the family as they piled into the house  
with smiles of triumph on there faces. Great they all think that they won this battle. I'd jut have to make sure that if any problems did arise I would be able to face them with no worries or needs for them. Not that they weren't capable or useful to say the least.

There knowledge was almost overwhelming, but to picture the world, my world, without them was almost painful. Jasper noticed my fowl mood and gave me a concerning look. "Bella, may I speak with you in private?" I raised my  
eye brows at his question but nodded my head and stood to follow where this 'private' location may be hidden at.

"What's up Jasper?" We had made it across the river and was presently standing in a forest with nothing but earth surrounding us. "You were happy, then angry, then amused, and then I felt love pouring from you followed by sadness. Care to explain?"  
Why did there have to be an empath around? I could barely explain half of the things I was thinking let alone what I was feeling. I shrugged my shoulders and stared into his eyes. He didn't like me at all at first but suddenly I felt like I had adopted a very cool brother.

The trust that was seeping from him made me want to stand in a confessional. So I started to explain as best as I could. "Jasper, it's like this and please don't tell anyone at all what we discuss today." I paused and waited for him to nod his head in agreement. His silent nod was all I needed to start again.

"Well, first it was funny that ya'll attacked me, then it was anger that I let you and your family win, then it was amusement that you guys really believe I would let you help me. Then I felt love...I guess that's what you call it. I'm not sure of it myself because well, I don't think I have ever loved before. I love your family and something is drawing me to Edward, and then when everyone came in laughing and smiling about there victory sadness over took me because well, I couldn't picture anything bad happening to any of you. It would hurt more than anything."

I stopped again trying to take in his reaction to my confession. I put allot of trust in him hoping to have someone to confide in without having everyone know what was going through my crazy mind. He wasn't answering so I slumped down to the ground allowing my fingers to play absently with the dirt. I kept drawing patterns placing the leaves in particular spots to arrange my design on earth.

Jasper finally sat down in front of me with a puzzled look in his eyes. He was contemplating something and for once I wish I was a mind reader. It would be so much easier just to pick the information from his mind than to sit here  
in this torturous silence.

"I understand. I actually can understand it all. I used to think I was too dangerous or not worthy of Alice. This family took me in with open arms just like they have done you. I'm glad you are part of the family. Especially now knowing your intentions and need to keep everyone in it safe. I hope that you do honestly accept our help, we  
don't offer it to just anyone, and well you do need us. On a different note I also understand the draw you have to Edward; he seems to have the same problem."

He paused after a long sigh and started adding to my drawing in the ground. After the silence died we aimlessly talked or well I listened to Jasper go on about the family and the weird emotions he constantly picks up from people. I could tell that he trusted me as much as I trusted him at this moment.

Once we stood we both stopped to look at the design in the ground, it was beautiful to say the least. A bunch of different shapes, and sizes mixed with leaves and different rocks...abstract was one way to describe it. I saw it as a painting of the future. It reminded me allot of what the designs to a soul looked like. Maybe just maybe it was what my soul looked like, and it was changing. Adding what it never knew it was missing.

"We should head back, and Bella, the family will question our conversation. I do not keep anything from Alice, but I'm sure she won't say anything. Everyone else you can tell them what you want. Edward knew why I was asking you out here...so tell him what you want. I won't say a word."

I nodded in thanks but hoped that Edward, if he was feeling the same things I would, would not act on them. It's not that I wouldn't want him to...just the opposite. It was more of a fear of ruining the relationship that was growing with the family. I would have to leave...its just who I was, and well I couldn't risk hurting anyone when  
that time came again.

We reached the house and I smiled at the sight before me. Alice was standing outside tapping her foot impatiently as Jasper embarrassed her into a hug. She smiled but almost instantly glared at me while she crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip. "Oh so you can talk to Jasper but not me? I'm your best friend for god's sake!"

I wanted to laugh at her petite frame heaving slightly from trying to act mean. I never thought that there was a mean bone in her body. She was just too precious for all of that. "I'm sorry Alice. If it would have been you to ask, then I'm sure I would have shared. He asked first."

Alice rolled her eyes in anticipation of my response but didn't say another word. Her expression turned from angry to a huge smile as her eyes darted behind me I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. There was a familiar scent in the air, soothing I had not smelt in years, it reminded me of ash, dirt, and a clean breeze.

A smile spread across my face as my mind put one and three together. It was my sisters. The three women who knew me better than anyone else in this entire universe. I was shocked standing completely still with a goofy grin and  
glazed over eyes.

I knew my own expression was being mimicked by both Alice and Jasper, I could faintly see it through the haze that covered my eyes. Only then did it register that I should have my new found family go in the house. My sisters were not as tame with there powers as I was and thee typical greeting for me was a playful attack.

"Go inside and whatever you do not come out until I say its ok. Go now!" I wasn't hesitant this tie as the storm clouds rolled in through the east. They were approaching quickly from the west. The steady pattern on the ground told me that they were running at full speed.

They would be here shortly. The ground began to tremble as the wind picked up it's pace. I was not the one controlling either of those two events. Nature was about to get a sudden jolt as a loud clap of thunder gave me relief. I smiled wide and turned to face the onslaught that was sure to come.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the family sitting at the back window watching me with curious eyes. I had been very reserve in the shows that I had given them. Worried about hurting them were mostly my reason, but with my  
sisters, I had none of these worries. We were all fully aware of what the other was capable of.

I wondered for a few seconds as the Cullen's watched me if this 'little' show would make them scared of me but that thought quickly changed into battle tactics as they each emerged from the woods with the same look on there faces.

Each held a beauty too eccentric for the rest of the world. I always felt plain and boring standing next to them.  
Abby had haunting brown eyes that reminded me of murking pools that you would find in a forest...the mud like color had swirls and flecks of green in them giving off the an illusion of moving earth. Her hair was long and brown with hints of red; she was wearing belt bottom jeans with a loose tie dye shirt giving off the 'hippie' appearance.

Leona had eyes of fire; you could easily tell if she was wired up over something because her eyes glowed like hot ashes. She was wearing a deep pair of black jeans with an engine red shirt. Her long blonde hair curled slightly at the end and I pictured her covered in tattoos.

Danni's eyes where nothing but the white of clouds, it was always a clear day in her mind. Her eyes were my favorite of my three sisters they were white and yet warm and inviting. Like me she had long flowing black hair that reached center of her back. She would always where all white clothes and I often felt a tinge of jealousy that she could pull off such a lack of color with our pale complexion.

Abby smiled brightly at me as the ground began to shake harder. A small crack formed in between my feet and I knew that I need to act quickly. I skipped farther from the house allowing the full force of the storm clouds to roll in. There was a slight resistance as the wind picked up; Danni was using her strength to force the clouds into a different direction.

Cheater.

I crouched down awaiting Leona who was always last in her attack. I was stronger than three of them, but when they fought together they were almost unstoppable. I loved a good challenge. Abby had this belief that since I was the daughter of the Shaman my 'powers' were much stronger than everyone else's. I never really agreed with her theory.

I always assumed that I had just more time to practice my gift. Each of them had partners in the towns they lived in. I had never met any of them, but I heard that they were really good guys.

"Shit!" I should have been paying better attention. Leona smirked as I inched away from a fire ball that came a mere inches away from hitting me in the face. "You're going to have to be faster than that Leona." I smirked back hoping that I was hiding my annoyance as each of them picked up speed and moved quicker in my direction.

I was now surrounded and the ground was shaking furiously. Rocks were growing almost reaching the dark clouds that circled above in the sky. Two twin's sisters roared to life as I used Danni's strength to my advantage. Her smirked faded as she realized what I was doing; a strong gust of wind knocked me to the ground as Danni hurled herself at me. We were rolling around on the ground as I was dodging Leona's fire balls.

I allowed the sisters take Leona as they spun furiously through the sky. Her entire body was alight with fire now as she tried to use her heat to diminish the tornadoes that had captured her. Abby was still smirking as the ground quaked beneath us. The trees were swaying in the wind as I held both Abby and Danni captive in my grasp.  
A burst of giggle now flew through the air and I released my hold on sisters to grasp them into a tight hug.  
"I missed you guys!" Leona was now leaping towards us and as soon as I was able to stand she threw me to the ground in a tight hug. "Bella I should light you on fire for that move you pulled! You're lucky it was so much fun!"

The rain was light sprinkles now as I stood up to once again embrace my sisters in a hug. "How did you get here? I have missed you all tremendously!" Leona looked from Abby and Danni back to me before answering. "Jacob, the hot dog came to find each of us. He said that you had important matters that needed our assistance." I wanted to laugh at her calling Jacob a 'hot dog' but let it slide in my own personal joy.

"Jacob went to get you? Where is he now?" I was puzzled and hoping that Jacob was ok, he would have had to of traveled quiet the distance to get my sisters. We all lived as far away from each other as possible just to make sure that all points of the Earth were protected in some way.

"Oh, he was really tired from trying to keep up with us three, so we made sure he made it back to the reservation before we came this way. He said to tell you 'hello' and that he plans to sleep for a few days." Abby giggled as she waved 'hello' to me for Jacob. He must have been so exhausted; I know that I personally get tired just from speaking to these three, let alone traveling with them.

"Let me tell you, if I hadn't already found my soul mate; I would have set my eyes on that Jacob friend of yours." Leona had a wicked grin on her face as the fire danced within her eyes. She was definitely my most rebellious sister.

"Leona, he is a kid. And that is just wrong on so many different levels." Danni chastised Leona like she was her mother. It had been years, decades, centuries sense I had seen my sisters but it really dawned on me that things with them really have never changed.

Soon I could feel the rest of my family standing behind me. Abby and Danni had smiles on there faces as Leona looked behind me with curious eyes. "Are you going to introduce us to your new family or what? Jacob has told us allot about them." Her smile was contagious as I looked back at my family and began introductions.

Edward had come up behind me and wrapped a protective arm around my waste as he pulled me closer to him. "Is everything ok? I have never seen you let use your powers so much." His whisper was barely audible and made my stomach feel like it was going to fly off with out me. I couldn't help the smile on my face at his closeness; my sisters could tell by my expression how happy he was unknowingly making me.

"You must be the Edward that Jacob told us so much about. My name is Danni." She reached her hand and Edward, being the gentle man that he is shook her hand and nodded 'yes' to her assumption. "It's a pleasure to meet you three. Please come inside I hope you don't mind, but my family and I have allot of questions." Carlisle was gesturing for the rest of the family to follow him inside and without any hesitation, as if they had been here a million times before they followed him inside.

Edward didn't leave my side the entire night as questions were fired back and forth between my sisters and my new family of vampires. They all seemed extremely intrigued and I felt as a teenager would when her boyfriend was meeting her family for the rest time.

Edward had a strange look in his eyes as he stared at each of them, I had a feeling that there was a silent conversation going on between the four of them because as soon as my sisters found out that Edward was a mind reader his concentration was else where. You could barely see him nod his head and offer a tight smile to each of them as they would occasionally send there gazes his way.

I sat there amongst everyone listening to the stories but really all of my attention was directed at my sisters and Edward, I was trying to solve the mysterious nod's and smiles. It was proving to be very frustrating, and as if I had been asking for a savior to break my concentration Emmett's booming laugh rang out in my ears.

Danni had been telling my most embarrassing stories to my proudest of moments lingering on some of the finer details. Something's we all agreed along time ago not to discuss ever again. It seems that she was in the midst of one of the embarrassing stories and Emmett couldn't help but laugh loudly at my moment.

Soon everyone else followed in suit with his laughter and before I even knew it I was being crushed in between Emmett's massive arms, it was a damn good thing I really didn't need air to breathe because if I had been human I would have been left breathless and probably would be turning a plum purple with hints of blue berry blue. I chuckled slightly as I tried to wiggle free from his grasp. Emmett got the hint and set me down on the couch in between Alice and Rosalie.

Thank God.

I was no longer being taunted by the silent conversation. Abby continued with the conversation and story telling until Jasper breached the topic that was at the top of my list for conversations with my sisters.

He explained in great detail the who, what, where, when and how. For that I was extremely greatful. I could only explain that story so many times before I would scream and run for the mountains.

Each of them turned there attention to Jasper and I as we spoke in turn. Leona seemed the most interested and nodded her head in agreement at the need for there help. After explaining in detail my plans and ideas Abby decided that it was time to rest and head out.

My sisters had decided that they would prefer to stay on the reservation and when they were ready to go I made sure to walk them to the door. I was going to drive them in my new truck to the reservation but they insisted that I stayed. Danni made a comment assuming that Edward would be uncomfortable if I left without him but I brushed it off. There was no way he was that concerned with my well being.

"So we'll discuss this guard issue more tomorrow when you get out of school. I can not believe you are going to that dreadful place Bella." Abby was shaking her with a silent but reassuring laughter in her eyes. It was a relief that I would have the help of my sisters in this quest to find the guard. I knew it would be easier and I would  
probably have results faster with there help and for some reason that saddened me. It would mean that my job here would be done sooner and I would be off to find the next challenge. I didn't want to leave.

Ever.

After I bid my sisters a good evening I turned to go back into the house only to run into Edward who was standing close behind me. "Hey, care to take a walk with me? I want to show you something." He was gorgeous standing there with his hair in his face. I wanted to run my fingers through the golden locks and brush the loose ends away from his eyes.

It took all of my strength not to over step that boundary. I may be falling and falling fast but there was no need for me to be selfish and take him with me. That would be cruel and unusual torture for him and me. I took a deep breath and nodded as he grabbed my hand and we took off running. I couldn't tell you how long we ran but he never let go of my hand. The trees swept by me at lighting speed and I found myself letting my thoughts drift off to the warmth coming from the hand that was holding my own.

We came to a stop in a clearing, or well more of a meadow. It was beautiful...moss covered the trees surrounding the meadow that was full of life. Flowers of every kind painted the green grass like murals of gold and pink.

There was a small cliff at the far edge of the meadow and beneath it was a river that flowed smoothly on its course. It was magnificent and for once I was speechless at the beauty before me. I had only seen one thing as beautiful as this meadow and he was standing behind me.

"What do you think?" I turned to face Edward looking straight into his eyes as I did. They were on fire with an emotion I had never seen before. Whatever that emotion was he held it for me, that or the meadow, but I was hoping that it was for me. "It's magnificent; words can not even describe how amazing this is." I was whispering in hopes to not ruin the easy setting that the meadow had provided. The quiet peacefulness that surrounded us from undisturbed brush and trees was enough to hold me captive. Add a daringly beautiful Edward and I was having trouble  
containing my urges to keep my hands to myself.

I didn't have to control them for long as I stared up at Edward because with his swift movement his lips brushed mine lightly and I threw my hands up to his neck to grip on for more.

Not in my plan at all.

His kisses were soft and sweet I felt as if he was capturing all of the words that I wanted to say in just one kiss. Leaving was going to be allot harder than I thought, with each brush of his lips, with each movement of his hands, and with each dance that our tongues make it gets harder to take a step in any other direction than wherever Edward was.

I needed him more than I had ever needed anyone or anything in my life. Forget falling, I was now floating in heaven caught by this angel. I could never utter the three words that I dared to say, I couldn't do that to him and then leave him. I had to remind myself of the pain that was going to happen. I could allow this for a little while, I was a selfish creature and I knew it. I held him closer to me as he released my mouth and rested my head against his chest. A small sigh escaped his lips but his grip never loosened on me. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him in this moment right now.

Who was I to stop him from what he wanted?


	11. Chapter 10 Protect My Bella

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 10. Protect My Bella. (Edwards Point of View.)**

"It is better to have loved, than to have never of loved at all." I was mocking a very great writer with the best of intentions. Well, maybe not the best, I really wanted to wake that old man up from his grave and shock him back to death for even creating those famous words that were currently playing in my head like a child who had just won the greatest victory over me.

Stupid Child.

I told her that I loved her. I confessed my deepest feelings and she said nothing. She stared at me wide eyed and said nothing before she took off running leaving me to my solitude more confused than I had ever been before in my entire life. What in the world did I do wrong?

Not good enough.

I would have appreciated at least a 'go to hell' from her. I kissed her. She kissed me back, I could feel the passion and the want radiating out of her. Maybe I moved to fast? Her sisters all three of them said that we were meant to be. Our souls were a match, we were a match. Hell I felt like she was, is the perfect woman for me. I had never in my entire existence met someone who had such a strange power over me.

She ran.

If we were meant to be together then why did she run? Why did she not say anything? Why in the world did she kiss me back with so much passion and emotion instead of pushing me away? If she did not want me to kiss her I would have been the gentleman and stepped back, I probably would have even apologized for the rest of my life for over stepping my boundary. What was my boundary? Did she ever set one up for me?

Stupid.

I couldn't even think of clear and coherent thoughts at this moment. I wanted to be devastated. Well, I was devastated, but I was also angry. I felt remorse and even though my own heart was dead and useless I could feel pieces of it chipping away slowly, painfully. I was exposed and nothing was going to be able to heal this heart break.

_May I come over? _

It was Alice's thoughts. I still couldn't form any clear words, but I could tell that she saw what happened. I sat on the ground in the meadow for a second before lifting my arm and waving her over. She sprang from the tree line and landed next to me sitting down and folding her legs underneath her.

"Bella's going back to the reservation." A small groan escaped my lips and although my tongue was practically dancing in my mouth trying to form a sentence it couldn't. My mind was not cooperating. Alice took my groan for an answer and moved to place her tiny hand over my own.

"She does love you. I'm sure of it. She doesn't want to hurt you, to hurt the family. I think you caught her off guard." My head shot up as if my neck was a coiled spring, I couldn't help but feel as if my eyes were going to bulge out of my head.

Doesn't want to hurt me?

Well, what in the hell does she call what I feel right now? It certainly isn't happiness. "Alice, why are you here and what are you talking about?" I didn't mean to snap at her, I was hurt; really hurt and she had to have known that.

"Edward, I just wanted to tell you to give her time. I'm positive she'll come around. She just needs time." With that Alice leaned back on her elbows and stared up at the sky. I was thankful for the silence, as much as I wanted to believe what Alice was saying encouraging words were not the thoughts that I had to control in my head. One small glimmer of hope remained, Alice gave me that hope and hopefully, it wouldn't be the second thing to destroy me.

Loner.

Maybe I was meant to walk the earth alone, not that I didn't have my family, with them I was content. Bella showed me a different kind of happiness, whether our time was brief and only as friends, it was happiness that radiated from her to me. I felt it, that's all I could think about. I could feel her emotions; you didn't need to be an empath to feel the love that she shared for me in that kiss.

Confused.

That's right, I was confused, maybe Alice was right, maybe it was way to soon for her. Maybe I should just give her time. I know that there would be never be another, so I guess I could wait, what other options do I have?

Last night, this morning, whatever time it was Bella's sisters had told me without words that they saw the connection, that Bella was meant for me and I was meant for her. It was just the push I had needed to tell her how I felt for her.

Too soon.

Maybe I could have waited, we haven't known each other for that long, maybe I could have romanced her, and then she may have reacted different towards me. I know I wasn't exactly thinking clearly…I can't seem to think clearly in matters that involve Bella.

I going to need to make things right, maybe if I avoid her and give her space she'll come to me. Maybe just maybe she needs time and then it will all work itself out. I was going to put all my effort into that one piece of hope.

I stood up from the ground noticing that the sun was beginning to rise and we had school in just a few short hours. I would wait and let Bella come to me, I stuck my hand out to reach for Alice and help her up but she was already standing next to me looking at me with weary eyes. "Let's go home, we have school." She nodded her head and we began our run through the woods back to the house.

It was another painful tear at my heart when we walked into the house and Bella was already gone, her truck was no longer in the driveway and I hoped that even if I was not going to talk to her, that maybe I would get to see her at school today. She was the only reason that place even held the slightest bit of interest for me.

I made my way up the stairs and to my room to grab a change of clothes. It was important to me what I wore so I just grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans hanging in the closet. "Edward, you're not wearing those. Here I already picked out a different outfit for you." Alice smiled as she threw the clothes on my bed and pranced out of my room.

After I threw the clothes on Rosalie came through the door and just stood there looking at me. "I know what happened." She crossed her arms and stuck her leg out slightly; her blonde hair was curled and bounced a little with each of her movements. She didn't ask a question. It was an open ended statement, what was I supposed to say back…'ok?'

I just stared back at her while I laced up my shoes. "Do you want my advice?" Any advice couldn't be that bad, and over the weeks it seemed as if Rosalie and Bella had grown really close, I could see the change in Rosalie, Bella had affected the entire family with just her presence. "Sure, what do you have?"

I was trying to keep my voice calm, not to harsh but not exactly friendly. It was the only way I knew how to cover the pain I felt. I made a mental note to stay clear of Jasper so that he didn't have to share in my loss and peered up at Rosalie. She let out a small breath before uncrossing her arms and making her way to sit next to me on the bed.

"She's going to have to leave here eventually. That's why she won't tell you how she feels. You're going to get hurt no matter what you do at this point. You might as well suck it up and move on."

Are you crazy?

Anger was shooting through me again, "Rosalie, could you just suck it up and move on if Emmett left you standing there, no response, nothing…could you just stop loving the one and the only person you have ever felt a connection to?" My words were no soft and I did not intend them to be, I wanted her to know how serious and angry I was about her comment. Rosalie's face went blank and I could tell from her thought process that she was trying to see if she could, but I knew she couldn't.

"I guess not, how are you so sure that this isn't just a crush?" I rolled my eyes at his statement as she turned her head to face me more clearly, her eyes were squinted and piercing me slowly, it was almost like Rosalie was trying to look for the truth without me speaking it.

"Rosalie I am as sure as you were when you saved Emmett without question and asked Carlisle to change him." Maybe that was enough of an answer for her. I hoped it was because really Rosalie was now the last person I wanted to have this conversation with now. "I guess I can understand now, I hope she comes around if that's how you really feel." I wouldn't say it if I didn't really feel it. Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and stood up to leave my room. I offered her a tight smile before I turned to grab my car keys and head down stairs to meet my family. I was surprised when I saw Rosalie and Alice already leaving the front door, I was even more shocked when I saw Bella sitting beautifully in her truck waiting for them in the drive way.

I tried to offer her a smile and I could tell that she forced her own smile on her face while Alice and Rosalie hoped into the truck. Her gaze dropped to the ground as she waited for my sister and then she quickly backed out of the driveway and left for school.

"Hey man, let's get a move on, maybe we can catch up and ask the chicks to race us!" Emmett was standing behind me now with his hand placed on my back, it was a simple gesture but I was far from in the mood. I didn't want to catch up; I was going to avoid Bella like the plague until she was ready to come to me. It was enough that I put myself out there, now it was her turn to come to me.

"We should skip school. Go hunting, just us." Jasper paused and turned to look at me with a blank stare before Emmett's laughter broke free. "Dude, I thought you'd never ask!" At least someone was excited. Jasper looked more worried than anything but he pulled out his cell phone and let Alice know that we would not be there today.

_You two can not complete avoid each other forever. _

"I know that Jasper." As we all climbed into my car I let out another sigh, "Hey, can we not talk about my issues on this trip." Emmett gave me a look of pure annoyance before turning in the seat next to me and giving me his scary pouting face. "We can't talk about ANY of your issues? None of them?" I nodded my head at him just so that he would know that yes, he was right, they were not to speak of any of them. "Well that sucks, Jasper what are we going to talk about now? Screw that…take me to school."

Jasper let out a short laugh before closing his mouth tightly I glared at the smile that played on Emmett's sarcastic lips. Any other time I might have been happy or at least more agreeable to Emmett's jokes and banter on my behalf, but I really was not in the mood. Maybe I should take them to school and just go by myself.

Jasper could feel the scowl on my face as he leaned forward in the car and patted my shoulder. "You know Edward; we could just spend the trip making fun of Emmett." A hint of a smile played at my lips while I glanced back at Emmett. He was still smiling, Emmett liked a challenge and it would take the hits off of me.

"Sounds like a good plan to me Jasper." I sped down the street heading north so that we could hunt far into the mountains, Breaking Benjamin's Breathe was blaring through the radio, it was not helping my somber mood but for some reason I couldn't turn the song off, it was practically singing to me.

It was secret that my entire life circled around music. It was the only thing that calmed me; it was also the only thing that I could passionately relate to. I hoped to be able to relate to Bella in that sense but my mind kept firing back at me with doubt and a new found insecurity.

Good luck with that.

We had made it to a secluded area of the mountain and each of us initially went out separate ways to hunt. Emmett preferred the grizzly, Jasper was more than likely going to try and find a cougar or a panther. He liked an animal with more intelligence and stealth, me I preferred the lions. They were regal and reserved even when angry it was more my taste.

I closed myself off to all my senses as I hunted; it was refreshing I was really thinking about the pain I felt, or anything other than the hunt for that matter. My prey was all that I could concentrate on. The trees would glide past me effortlessly leaving streams of green and brown in there wake, the colors would blend with the rest of the forest as I crouched and took off in another direction.

I couldn't tell you how long I ran or how far I had gone but it was definitely what I needed. I fed until I couldn't feed anymore and then I started to make my way back to our normal meeting area. There was a cliff I assumed a few miles south of where I was presently. It stood out amongst the rest over looking the entire forest from atop the mountain. It was level with most of the clouds and typically a playing ground for my family.

Jasper and Emmett were already sitting on the rock playfully shoving each other back and forth. I walked slowly behind them before taking a seat next to Jasper. "Nice of you to join us Eddie." I rolled my eyes at Emmett's playful smirk, I knew that he had good intentions and normally he was a good distraction, not that he wasn't distracting me now, it's just I wasn't feeling like playful banter at the moment.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me Eddie?" Emmett pursed his lips together as if he was thinking extremely hard on what to answer back. Jasper just kept shaking his head from side to side as Emmett's thoughts ran through several different numbers before randomly picking the biggest one his mind could think of.

"You must ask me ten gazillion nine hundred and ninety nine billion two hundred and fifty six million eight hundred and twenty two thousand nine hundred and eighty nine times. After you ask me that much I will stop. But you must show proof of you asking first." I couldn't help but smile now at the stupid grin on Emmett's face. He really must have thought that he won this round. "Do you promise?"

Emmett was about to answer when Jasper's phone went off. I couldn't make out the entire conversation but from what I was getting from Jasper's train of thought it was not good.

"We need to go, now." Jasper had finality to his voice; it was laced with concern and anger. We all stood and took off towards the car, our trip had been cut short and Jasper was clearly avoiding thinking about the conversation, which could only mean that it was something I was not yet allowed to know about.

Wonderful.

As I drove back as fast as possible towards the house I tried probing Jasper. I couldn't get anything out of him except to drive faster and I will soon find out. Emmett was serious at this point in time which meant that the ride was silent accept for the radio and the hum of my engine as I raced through the narrow streets leading back to the house.

When we finally pulled up Bella's truck was in the drive way and there was a mess of thoughts pouring out of the house. Several of the pack members were here as well as Bella's sisters and my family. There was a heated discussion and I could tell that this was about to be a really long day. We made our way up to the front of the house and before we had a chance to open the front door it flew open.

Bella was standing there with the most beautiful yet angry expression on her face. "Jasper, can we talk for a minute?" She moved to let the rest of past her, her gaze never met mine and it only broke my heart a little bit more. What did she need to confide in Jasper for? Was I not here for her to?

I waited patiently inside gathering my thoughts; I never once spoke though I could tell now exactly what was going on. Jacob had been taken by two of the most dangerous vampires, Jane and Alec. They were part of the Volturi and must have been lucky enough to not have been in the clearing that day. There was concern floating through the room, I turned to Alice as she gazed back at me offering what she could of the vision that she had while in school.

_They took him Edward; they have an army, and plan on attacking soon. I don't know how much time we have to prepare. _

My jaw was about to drop but I continued to hold my composure. It was like the first time when for some reason I didn't have a fear of what was coming, there was still no fear but I was extremely concerned. Could Bella and her sisters handle Jane and Alec?

I wanted to know what she was discussing with Jasper outside but knew that know would probably not be the best time to go out there and demand answers. I was helpless sitting there staring at the rest of my family and friends not knowing what to do. I knew that Seth was concerned you could see the anger and sadness for Jacob written all over his face. What did those monsters plan on doing with Jacob?

Jasper came into the house alone with a look of determination on his face. I heard Bella's truck start and then the wheels squeal off into the distance. Where was she going? "Jasper, where is Bella going and what the hell is going on?" He moved to stand in front of the crowd in the living room, his poise was stern as he braced one hand on the fire place and faced everyone. "Bella asked for me to help organize and prepare everyone for a possible battle if she does not return. Leona, Abby and Danni already have there instructions. She's going to go save Jacob."

Emmett stood up straighter as Rosalie peered at Jasper, "And how does she plan on doing that? She doesn't know where he is." Her voice cut through the silence as Jasper sent out waves of calm to help soothe the situation. Alice appeared just as determined as Jasper to follow Bella's instructions. "She's going to follow his scent and plans to be back before any attack is made here. This is just a precautionary step to ensure we survive if she is absent." Leona stepped forward towards Jasper, while his eyes told her to step back his posture was handing over the reigns.

Leona held her hand up to silence the chatter coming from the pack. "I am sorry; I was unable to stop them. But, we must listen to Bella…she is the strongest of us four and in my many years she has never let anyone get hurt that she was protecting. She won't start now so I advise that you listen to what is being told of you. We will be handle to handle most of them ourselves. I am confidant that I could take out most of this army with a few swipes, but if they are anything like the other two I encountered earlier I may be rendered pretty helpless, I would rather you all be prepared while we try to hold them off."

What?

"What are you talking about, being rendered helpless?" I stood up and moved to stand next to Jasper, I could hear Esme in the back ground making food for the pack, she kept repeating in her mind to stay calm and that food will bring energy. Thank god we just hunted; we'll need the energy ourselves.

"I don't know how to explain it; I felt as if my gift was being used against me, my mind was on fire." I looked from Jasper to Carlisle as all three of us knew it wasn't her gift being used against her but the gift of Jane; she had the power to enable her prey. It felt like your mind was on fire and the only thing a person could think about was the pain.

I had never experienced it myself, luckily neither had anyone else in my family, but we knew about it. It was no secret that she and her brother Alec were the most praised and dangerous members of the Volturi guard. I had several questions but knew that none of them could have been answered by Leona. I would wait to consult Jasper and Carlisle later.

"We should head outside and prepare, from Alice's vision we might be dealing with a lot of newborns, in which case we do not know yet what there gifts may be if they even have any." Jasper was taking the lead again as motioned for everyone to move outside.

As I made my way behind everyone outside I was stopped by Bella's sisters. All three of them had deeply concerned looks in there eyes. I looked into the there thoughts to save time on pointless conversation. My mind was on edge and now my love for Bella was mixed with a deep and haunting concern for her safety. "Her name is Jane, she and her brother have a gift that will disable the mind. Jane's feels close to burning and Alec from what I hear can numb a person, paralyze them if you will." I looked back at all three of them and watched as there faces changed from emotion to emotion. "Abby, we should go help Bella…she doesn't know what she is facing."

Abby turned towards her sisters and placed a single finger in the air. "Danni, this is neither our decision nor our territory. She gave us instructions not to find her but to stay and help. That is what we will do. If she feels these people need us more than herself than we will stay here and help."

Fire was flashing through Leona's eyes as she turned to stare out of the glass door way. "She better come back, or I will personally light a fire to whoever contributed to her death. Do you hear me Abby? Am I clear? Because it seems ignorantly self less for her to face something like that alone..."

Leona's words drifted off as Abby put a hand out to silence her, her glare was deathly familiar and the ground quaked slightly beneath my feet. Each person made there way out of the house and moved towards the group where Jasper was giving a lecture on how to protect themselves from an attack of newborn vampires.

I stood in the background watching Jasper demonstrate specific skills to each person; I couldn't say that I was intently paying attention. I knew how to handle myself in a battle; my thoughts were stuck on one person, one face stood out amongst the rest.

Bella.

My knees where giving way and my head was starting to pound. Was her mind not as protected as I thought it was? Why would her sister's think that she could be mentally harmed by Alec or Jane? I wanted to run and follow the scent with her but knew that I couldn't. I wasn't the best tracker in the world; actually I wasn't really that good at it at all.

I was beginning to have a string of curses float through my mind as Jasper approached me. "Edward, we should talk." I nodded my head and followed him back into the house and into Carlisle's study where he was waiting for us.

"Why weren't Jane and Alec in the clearing that day?" I started to fire of questions and instantly felt the need to apologize for coming off so rude. I couldn't help the anger that was pouring out of me. "I have no idea Edward that is a question I am sure we all have. Right now, we need to concentrate on we can help Bella and protect this family."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, this was entirely too frustrating. I could feel the waves of calm coming from Jasper but even those didn't seem to put my mind at ease. This was going to be a really long wait and there was nothing anyone here could do about it.

The love of my life, the only person I have ever felt that instant connection to was out there and about to possibly commit suicide to save another. I took a seat in front of the old wood desk as Carlisle and Jasper discussed the finer things of battle and war. Carlisle was already contacting friends of his that would hopefully come to help if help was needed.

I started to zone out picturing Bella that first night at the camp fire. The way her hair floated effortlessly around her face, the way her eyes sparkled and shone the brightest blue thunderstorm, the way the clouds would wrap around in the sky showing her moods, the simple beauty that she was. I landed on one thought before I stood up and decided to go down stairs and help the others.

Protect my Bella.


	12. Chapter 11 Broken and Dry

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 11. Broken and Dry (Bella's Point of View.)**

I ran with speed I didn't even know I was capable of, I just kept running following the scent that I knew to be Jacob. It was a horrible smell, and I silently thanked the gods that his smell was so strong and horrible. It was the only reason I had gotten this far to begin with.

I had driven back to the reservation after speaking with Jasper; I knew that if I didn't leave right away I would be forced to speak with Edward about why I ran earlier that morning. He wouldn't have forced me; it would have been my own mind that placed me in that position. I wanted to tell him I loved him too. I wanted to scream it from the top of my lungs but happiness would never follow.

I couldn't bring myself to hurt Edward or his family, and if I were to tell him I loved him and then leave, well it would only hurt him. Maybe if he thought that I hated him he would be able to move on with his life. I was wrong to think that I could allow him to kiss me, I was wrong to think that growing close to his family wouldn't be wrong. It was all wrong. Everything was out of place and of all things; I was not on the reservation to protect Jacob and the rest of the pack.

I felt absolutely horrible, I hoped that my sisters would follow my simple instructions and stay to protect what I was unable to protect at the moment. I needed to save Jacob that was my only goal at the time…protect Jacob and then I could work on the rest. Once everything was peaceful again I could leave and wallow in my own self pity.

I didn't need to place that burden on anyone but myself. I knew that Leona was concerned with my choice, and Abby was trying hard not to show her anger in me not letting them come with me. Danni was upset not because they were left behind to defend my territory, but because I had turned away what she called my only chance at true happiness.

She had to be wrong, not that it was my only chance, but there could be another for Edward, he had to have that happiness that they speak of in fairy tales. He deserved what I could never give him, I was dangerous. Not only was I dangerous but I was unstable, never able to stay in one place for a long period of time was not good enough for him.

He needed his family, they needed him, and I did not fit into that peaceful equation as much as my mind begged to differ with me.

I had left my truck on the reservation and took off on foot to follow the scent. They had only had him for maybe a few hours, they could not have gotten far at all. So here am presently running along the shoreline watching the sun set, the waves from the beach rolled into precious white foam before reaching the tan sand. I was running so fast that there wasn't even a foot step in my wake. Someone smart must have taken him because there wasn't any mark that someone had traveled this path.

I stopped in my tracks when I realized that the scent was weakening instead of growing stronger as I had hoped that I was growing closer to him. There was a musty salt smell in the air, I glanced around and figured that it must be the salt from the ocean next to me.

I knelt down and placed my hands on the sand trying to feel for vibrations when something moved out of the corner of my eye. My defenses went up and I immediately without hesitation called the ocean for my protection.

The water was swirling defiantly awaiting the moment where I would throw all that I had into it, it relished on my gift and I felt almost haunted by whatever presence was with me. The clouds above turned a very dark grey as the lightening show started. I put on my best smile to allow confidence radiate through me as I turned my head to see who was standing in the shadow filled clearing.

My smile dropped almost instantly as a limp Jacob lap at the foot of what appeared to be two children. There eyes were a deep crimson and there skin was pale. At first site I might have thought innocent enough but the smile's they carried let me know that they were anything but innocent.

"Are you Bella?" I nodded my head never taking my gaze from either of them. "Wake him." The girl's voice was cruel as the other boy kicked Jacob awake. There was humor written on his face, a humor that I wanted to replace with agonizing pain. I didn't move so much as an inch when I saw Jacob start to stir. He looked so weak and fragile, how could I have ever of let this happen?

"Jacob?" my voice was weak with despair but he lifted his head and opened his steel black eyes. He was making his best attempt at hiding the pain by standing up. He was clutching his side and letting out short shallow breaths.

"Let him go and I will not kill you." My voice was stern as the ocean began to mimic my anger by thrashing wildly. Jacob grabbed his head and fell to the ground screaming in agonizing pain. It only fuelled my anger more, I didn't know what was going on and it was confusing me as to why he was in so much pain with them not even touching him. A lightening bolt crashed beside me as I stepped forward only to stop as the girl raised a tiny hand in my direction.

"We'll let him go, but you must first open your mind and take his place."

The boy had spoken for the first time sense I had laid eyes on the pair. His smile never faltered yet his question burned with desire. A few thoughts came into my mind, but mostly consisted of the faces of my loved ones. The people I swore to protect, the vampires that I had grown to love, and then Jacob obviously withering away in pain a mere inches from me. I could risk my own life to protect his. So I did, I opened my mind.

I had thought that I had felt pain before, but this pain was horrible. It brought back the memories of feeling like I was burning alive with my tribe in that tent several centuries before. My body went limp as my mind seared through burning restraints. I saw Jacob briefly before I felt my body being carried away. His pain had stopped but the pain in his eyes was unbearable. He tried to reach out, he tried to crawl towards me, and I knew if he could he would have fought to the death for my safety just as I would do for him, but he couldn't and for that I was thankful. He would possibly live another day.

My eyes dropped but the pain never went away. I still felt as if my entire body was paralyzed and I couldn't tell you how long it took to get to whatever destination we were at, I couldn't even tell you where we were, only that I was in too much pain to imagine a worse fate.

Hours must have past, maybe even days but when I finally opened my eyes the pain was gone…and I was able to move my limbs again. The ground was cold and hard beneath me and it appeared that I was in some sort of cell. It was more than just iron bars and stone walls… there was no light, no window, nothing. I could feel the dryness in the air, meaning there was no water of any kind anywhere near me. I was caught off from my own gifts and left here to sit? But for how long, would it take me centuries and would my family even look for me or decide when I didn't return that I was dead?

Anger started to bubble in me and I used every ounce of strength that I had left to punch the walls around me. Nothing even moved, not even a crack. I closed my eyes and tried to feel for anything around me but there wasn't even a vibration in the ground. I was alone, helplessly alone.

I sat down and tried to calm myself but felt weak and taken out of my element, the one thing that I used to survive. My mouth was running dry as the heat in the air nipped at the last of my energy. Where in the world could I be?

Whoever those evil kids were they must have done there homework because I was somewhere that even I couldn't place. I took in several deep breathes trying to regain any kind of moisture in my mouth but felt as if it was only making things worse. So I stopped breathing. I didn't need air and this air was definitely not helping my situation. I needed to relax and think. Where is the one place that I would be completely out of my element?

The desert.

Yes, the desert, but even then there was a slight amount of moisture in the air and I would be able to call up some sort of shower to get me through. I would be able to smell the liquid running through the cactus and the sweet smell of a life source through a lizard or something.

Damnit.

I sat here for hours, thinking, contemplating and planning. When or if I ever got out of here I was going to find those two children and slowly torture them as they had done to me. If I find them and find out that they so much as hurt one more strand of hair on any of my family or friends I would make it that much worse. I needed to gather my strength and go over my options but my mind was now riddled with vengeance.

I was momentarily happy that no one else was around me, the side of me that I had tried to keep pushed down, the dangerous side of me was emerging as my patience with this entire situation was running thin.

Jacob's alive.

That calmed me and I hoped that he was able to get back to someone and tell them what had happened. There were two choices now, one I sit here and try to calm down so that when or if I am found I can think clearly enough not to blow something up, or there was always option two, I could get off my ass and started using all of my strength and frustration left to beat my way out of this place. I settled for option two and stood up. I peered around in the darkness not able to see anything at all, well not anything, there was a small glow coming off of my pale skin in the dark.

I shook my head and began to feel around. There was definitely stone holding me in and as I felt each wall it appeared that there was no door. I jumped up and felt the same stone on the ceiling, allowing me to come to the conclusion that I was in a stone box, probably buried under ground which would explain the lack of moisture.

If I could just break loose one of the stone I could probably pull some sort of moisture from the earth, at least enough to help me break out of this place. I knelt down again using my senses to see what I might be able to pick up and just like the last time there was nothing.

I tried to picture myself anywhere but here as I scratched and punched at the stone wall, but it was useless there wasn't even a crack in the cement slab. I couldn't imagine what would have been used to make such a sturdy wall, I was stronger than most and couldn't break through.

I felt like I was going mad, the wall was taunting me and the air was suffocating me, my senses were going hay wire… I couldn't even tell you how long I had been here; time was lost to me at this moment. I had never been put into a situation like this, the battle grounds were always bent in my favor, now the balance was off and I feared the worst.

What if I never got to tell my sister good bye, or what if they lost the fight because I was not there to help them like I promised? What if I never got to tell Edward how I really felt? Even though I shouldn't want to I really did want to tell him.

I kicked the ground beneath me and felt a tiny grain of movement. I kneeled down and began pounding and scratching at the floor with a lot more being accomplished than with the hours I had spent on the walls. It must not be the same material.

The grains began moving slowly aside as I started to make the dent larger, I was going to have to dig my way to moisture and then figure the rest out from there. So that's what I did until I reached a piece of earth. My mind was rejoicing while my body was groaning from being tired. There was now earth beneath me I could feel it; I could smell the small amounts of moisture coming through the soft sand. I also came to the new conclusion that not only was I in the desert, but I was buried in the desert. This was going to be a difficult task, but I was going to make sure that I lived at least long enough to find those children and make them regret meeting me. I was no longer going to contain any ounce of furry.


	13. Chapter 12 Alpha

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 12. Alpha. (Edwards Point of View.) **

It had been days since any of us had heard from Bella, no one spoke a word of her being missing but everyone's thoughts were on her and Jacob's safety. Alice pictured the battle, she pictured everyone there but Bella and when I tried to ask her repeatedly to look for Bella she would give me a frustrated glare.

I knew that it wasn't that she wasn't trying to find Bella's future, she tried and she tried often, but she couldn't see anything it was always black and dark. She would let out a sigh and storm off to try and find some solitude.

Many people from other clans showed up at Carlisle's request. Jasper sat patiently with everyone day after day trying to teach them as much as he could about proper attacks and fighting new borns. I wasn't much help, I tried really I tried my hardest but I still did no good. Abby, Danni, and Leona stayed to themselves for the most part, I would get a glimpse of hope from one of there minds and then another of anguish and longing. It was difficult to decipher there thoughts when they would only open there minds to let something short and brief out.

Personally I was going crazy, and so far on many occasions Abby stopped me from going and finding them myself. She was obedient to Bella and was taking her role at ensuring Bella's wishes very seriously. Not at any point in time was anyone allowed to leave the house unescorted and unfortunate for me Abby had Alice on her side, so whenever I attempted to make a move my sister would rat me out and complain that I was not helping the situation.

I didn't think I was doing any good sitting here all day either. I was sitting in the drive way leaning against my car when I heard a short shallow breath in the distance. My eyes shot up from the pebble stoned drive way to the far end of the forest. There was a howl of pain and before I knew it my feet were moving without any prior consent.

As quickly as I could I followed the noise until I reached the edge of the forest where the street picked up, there was no traffic as no one really drove in this area but my family. We were the only house back here. I noticed Jacob almost instantly and my heart sank.

He was alone.

I moved my body faster and crouched down when I reached Jacobs slumped over form. "Are you ok?" I really didn't even recognize my own voice, it seemed to be a little anxious and concerned. I felt guilty because I was more concerned with where Bella was than how Jacob was doing. He was my friend, but he was here and now, with no trace of Bella anywhere.

Jacob opened his eyes and looked up at me with sorrow. "I couldn't help her Edward, I wanted to, I tried, but I couldn't. Where are the other three? She needs them." Jacob was practically coughing his words out to me; unable to catch his breath. I stood him up and carried him towards the house as quickly as possible. He didn't seem to be physically hurt, but he was mentally hurt and physically exhausted.

Alice must have seen me running because everyone was gathered in the front of the house; there expressions ranged from worried to sad and to absolutely angry. Leona was fuming from beside Abby as Danni braced her back.

"Where is Bella?" Jacob looked up as I sat him on his feet; he was still trying to catch his breath when he spoke again. "Leona, I don't know, they took her and I couldn't help." He hung his head low in shame and I could tell that he was trying to hold back the grief that was about to consume him.

"Jacob, do you know where you were? Maybe we could try to track her scent?" Abby had a confused expression on her face as she looked from me to her sisters, I could tell that she was having trouble deciding whether or not she should bend Bella's rules to make sure that she was safe. With the predicted war coming closer we didn't have enough time for her to sit and decide.

"That's enough; I have had enough of this bull shit! Abby, I am going to find Bella with or without your permission. Now either you are coming with me or I am taking the innocent little vampire boy with me. Pick your battles!"

Rage leaked through Leona and even Jasper couldn't calm her now, fire was spewing at her finger tips and I could only imagine the pain that she must have been going through, sure, I loved Bella with everything in me. She was the most important thing to me and I had just found her, I wouldn't allow her to be taken away from me that easy…but Leona and her sisters they were Bella's family, a bond was forged between them that could never be broken. I wished Bella would allow that connection between us.

My thoughts were broken when the ground began to shake and the wind started to blow fiercely. Jacob was barely able to stand straight as we made way to safety of the porch. I had missed the rest of the conversation between the three but from each girls expression I had a feeling that it might have been in my best interest.

Abby turned her head slowly to look at me and the rest of my family staring in obvious shock. "Jacob get rest, they'll need you. We're going to get Bella." No one said anything in regard to me having to stay behind but I had the strangest feeling when they took off running that I was not supposed follow.

What the hell?

I was going to have to sit here again; they were out of sight and hearing range before I could even blink my eyes. Alice walked up to me and placed her small nimble hand on my shoulder, I know that she was trying to offer me comfort but it wasn't coming. I wanted to die, and if there was no Bella in this world, I might make that an absolute option.

After helping Esme get Jacob settled in Bella's room so he could rest I managed to join the others in random daunting task to occupy my time. Everything seemed so useless and uneventful. Emmett was looking forward to this battle as he looked forward to every battle; Rosalie on the other hand was not her usual pessimistic self. She actually seemed very determined to at least try.

I started trying to work off of her energy as we practiced countless attacks on each other. Every time I got close to beating her Emmett would jump in and it would be two against one making it harder. "You know I got your back babe." Emmett was smirking over at Rosalie as they both tried circling me.

I watched both their minds carefully waiting for the attack and they both just kept making lewd comments at each other. It was very distracting, but I had promised Jasper to at least try. I closed my eyes and zeroed in on my other senses, images kept flashing between Rosalie and Emmett's mindless chatter of Jane and Alec torturing Bella. I hoped that they both showed up at the battle, I would go through the mental pain just to be able to rip them limb from limb myself.

I started trying to close my mind off realizing that I would need a better mental defense rather than a physical one if I was to go up against Jane or Alec. I wish I would have stopped and told Rosalie and Emmett what I was doing because I didn't really here them coming and the next thing I new I was slammed on the ground. I would say that I had the breath knocked out of me but I didn't have any breath to knock out. I didn't hurt any where, well my ego maybe. This was the first time Emmett had ever pinned me and if you ask my opinion it was a cheap shot.

First I had my eyes closed, second I was concentrating on muffling out the echoes of there mental voices, so in a way wasn't it a victory on my side?

No.

Emmett's laughter was now ringing in my ears as he lay on top of me rubbing his victory in. I maneuvered my arms beneath the weight of his chest and threw him off of me. Then I started to laugh at him. It wasn't an honest laugh, more like a mimic to what he had just been doing. A playful smirk approached his face as Rosalie threw her arms up in defeat and walked away muttering something under her breath.

"Get ready little brother, that's not the first time today that I am going to pin you to the ground." His voice carried over the trees and I noticed a few eyes flicker in our direction. Emmett was going to put on a show and I was the unwilling participant. "Emmett, I don't want to play you, go find Jasper." I tried to wave him of dismiss fully when he started to charge at me full speed. I stepped aside as he ran by me quickly turning my body to face him.

Now was not going to be the time to concentrate on blocking out the voices in my head. Emmett was a greedy child and until he got his way he was not going to stop. We were going to be out here for days before he would give up. I looked over my shoulder to try and spot Rosalie, she was the only one who could stop him and she was nowhere in my line of sight.

Emmett came charging again but this time when I stepped aside I planted my hands firmly on his back giving him a light shove towards the ground. Emmett stumbled slightly but he did not lose his footing. Instead he moved his hands back to try and wrap them around my wrist.

Insert roll eyes here.

I laughed inwardly at my own sarcastic mind and pulled my arms roughly away from him. I hadn't let go of his jacket and the light tearing sound it made only Alice mad at me. I could hear her small shriek coming from where Jasper stood by the creek. Her small petite frame stepped into my view and she looked anything but happy about Emmett's new jacket.

Emmett had stopped attacking me when he heard Alice, his expression of fear and humor was enough to make me chuckle so I bit my lip slightly not to anger Alice even more than she already was. "Emmett Cullen!"

Yes.

Her anger was not solely directed on me; at least if it was she didn't let that out just yet. She made her way over to where we both stood ready to be chastised by the fashion queen. I knew that she was not happy about the tear in the jacket but I suddenly realized that I had the perfect distraction.

I lunged my body at Emmett successfully pinning him on the ground before Alice had reached us. With just as quick of a movement I stood up and made my best attempt at walking away.

_Edward! You can run, but you can't hide. _

I laughed off Alice's warning following a string of curse words pouring out of Emmett. Once I was back in the house I made my way up to Bella's room. I could easily sit in there and pretend that I was making sure Jacob was alright when really I just wanted to breathe in Bella's relaxing scent. Jacob was awake sitting up with his feet dangling off her bed and his head resting in her hands. A few silent tears streaked his face and I had never seen him so defeated before in my life.

The door creaked slightly as I tried to be quiet on my approach; Jacob lifted his head and then dropped it again. He knew he could show weakness in front of me, I had shared enough of my own sulking and depressed nature with him it probably only seemed natural.

"Are you alright Jacob?" He pulled his head up and for once I saw the sharp look in his black eyes, it was full of hatred and a self loathing that I normally reserved for myself. "I let her down, I let the pack down, I let her sisters down, and how am I supposed to be Alpha if I can not even defend my pack?"

I felt bad and the reasons' why were like a list forming in my mind. Bella was not safe, at least we haven't heard of her being safe yet, my self loathing nature was rubbing off on Jacob, and my best friend was feeling inadequate in his leadership skills.

Man hugs and crying people where normally Jaspers department and not my own, so I really didn't know what to do or say. It was extremely awkward and suddenly wished myself outside with Emmett and getting lectured by Alice and that made me feel even worse.

"Jacob, no one in the pack is hurt; therefore you have not let your pack down. Bella has to be fine; her sisters will bring her back. You need to get yourself together and be the Alpha; they need a leader, especially with war approaching. Sam has been doing the best he can, but it is you who should be down there directing them."

I settled for a small pat on the back and hopped that he would be able to suck it up from there and move on. "Beating up on Emmett does seem like a pretty distracting offer." Jacob chuckled a little before pulling his black hair out of his eyes and into a pony tail. There was a soft knock at the door and then Leah came in, she seemed to be bracing herself for the worst but was somewhat surprised to see a small smile on Jacob's face.

"Hey, I heard you were up here." She stepped into the room that no longer held but small scents of Bella here and there. It was plague with there smell and as it was the most disgusting smell ever I decided that now was not the time to make jokes about it.

Our kind normally smelt bad to them and they definitely smelt bad to us, my eyes drifted to Bella's closet where I knew her smell would be and then silently slapped myself. I couldn't believe that a woman would have such a mind altering power of me, the thoughts the words, the process it was maddening. I needed to get out of here.

I gave Leah a small wave and left the room. I had intentions to just head back outside but when I realized that would mean Emmett again I quickly changed my path. Alice greeted me on the front porch with a smirk on her face. "And where do you think you are going Edward?" I involuntarily rolled my eyes as it seemed that my sarcastic mind was beginning to not only take over my thoughts but also my actions.

"As I am sure you have seen I haven't decided that yet." Alice patted the porch swing next to her offering me to sit. Her smile grew more pronounced and I knew that when she had that look on her face it was better to just get whatever conversation she was hiding from me over now.

"So, I did see a few places that you thought of going. Let me list them for you. One was out back to train. The second was to the meadow. The third, and my favorite, was Bella's closet." She turned her head to let me get the full view of her mischievous grin.

She better not tell a soul.

"I won't tell anyone. But, could you please explain?" She was now kicking her small legs back and forth rocking us on the swing as I let my legs idly glide with hers. I was trying to think of the best way to tell my sister that I was sure that I was now mentally unstable and that crazy was not a wide enough of a definition to describe what I was feeling.

"It was her scent." Well, that was a creative description of my anxiety. Alice rolled her eyes but her smile never faltered. She had become really good at blocking her thoughts from me and at this point in time it was extremely frustrating. She's was toying with this conversation like a child, "Alice, you do know that this is not fair." It was meant to be a question, more like a statement of exact truth.

She merely shrugged her shoulders at me before turning her gaze out towards the forest.

_I miss her to you know, we all loved her Edward. _

"I didn't say that you didn't."

_I know that, I just don't want you to feel the pain of loss alone. I have a really good feeling that she'll be back. I can't see, but I just know it. I can feel it Edward, can't you? _

"I don't know anything right now Alice. I wish she would come back, and that we could be together."

I let out a long drawn out sigh and ran my fingers through my hair as Alice continued to push us on the porch swing. It would be enough for me if Bella would just come back alive and well, I would push my own feelings aside if that's what she wanted.

Memories flashed before me, of the kiss, the passion the love that I felt pouring out of her equally matching my own and I instantly longed for her again. I know that Alice had good intentions and sitting with her in silence was normally the best kind of relaxation. As of right now, it was doing me no good on my resolve to stay here and help my family.

"What are you two mopping about?" Rosalie had walked through the front door and was now sitting in front of Alice and I on the porch banister. "Bella." Alice didn't feel the need to elaborate and Rosalie got the hint without further comment. Her own sadness over the situation was written on her face. Bella had shown Rosalie a new since of confidence that no one but myself knew of and the only reason I had any knowledge of it was because I could hear her insecurities.

I scooted over on the seat and patted down between Alice and I. Rosalie didn't even hesitate as she took her seat in between us melting into the pace of the swing rocking gently back and forth. It was soothing and peaceful outside as the sun started making way for the moon. The twilight of the day sent burst of orange and magenta through the sky. A few stars already shone brightly in the sky and surprisingly there were very few clouds to smother the deep blue approaching.

I could hear Rosalie and Alice humming silently to themselves as the obnoxious sounds rang from the backyard. I could never tell who was winning when fighting Emmett just by the sheer sound of it because Emmett was always laughing loudly about it. My family no longer felt whole with Bella missing and it was very apparent that it was taking its toll on more than just me. I hoped that my confession didn't make her want to leave Forks. I would gladly hide in my room away from her if it would mean that my family could still have her in there lives.

I would do just that.


	14. Chapter 13 Building it up

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 13. Building It Up. (Bella's Point of View.) **

The space was cramped, but the sand was getting moist. I was thankful for at least that. I found small bits of energy here and there from remains of animal life under ground. Beggars can not be choosers so I just kept digging and taking whatever was given to me.

My father would have been proud of the way I used my resources, and that thought also kept me moving. I was a very determined woman at this point in time. If the last breath I took was to kill every last one of the demonic children I would breathe it in and exhale it happily.

Determined.

The sand was pushing under my finger nails causing brittle shards to stab my cuticles repeatedly. It wasn't like something as simple as sand could actually penetrate my skin; it was more of a huge annoyance to have it poke me every time I moved to dig further. Like I really needed something else to annoy me at this point in time.

I paused for a moment finding a small colony of under ground bugs; I let out a sigh and took what life force I could from them. It was insignificant, but I figured whatever I could get right? Just another annoyance in my life right? Wrong, I thought wrong…yet again. It doesn't surprise me that I thought things might start to look up from here, it really didn't bother me at all I had yet another hope being shattered as the ground started to quake beneath me.

Where the hell is Abby when you need her? Oh, that's right, probably exactly where I told her to be…in Forks Freaking Washington. My life sucked at this very moment. I had nothing to even grab on to so I could brace myself. It was just me some lifeless bugs and the sand now. I groaned in a way that only a teenage girl would do when her parents grounded her. I felt grounded, punished, tortured and for some odd reason the annoyance just kept building up.

Genuine anger was erupting from me as my breathing became labored and my short yet shallow breathes became heavy. I squinted my eyes closed and prepared to face whatever this next challenge or threat was. Mother Nature was not going to win this battle. I was her equal on some levels and I was going to be damned if she was the one to stop me from getting to those children.

I closed my fist into two tight little balls but relaxed my body and remained still. I did not need to have the ground open up and drop me further into this abyss. Like that was going to do anything or anyone any good at all.

This had to be a joke. Secretly someone was standing by idly and laughing at me with tears streaming from there eyes. I was going to find that person and personally rip those eyes from whatever head carried them. Yes, that was another new goal…I would have to make sure to include that in my last breathe. I could hold my breath long enough to find out whoever had this great idea to send me to Forks, WA in the first place.

I blame that place; it's where it all started. It's where I met Jacob and the pack…they are great kids. Really they are, but I easily attached myself to them. Then there was the Cullen's, I loved them all like family, never has anyone ever been so inviting and trusting of me for reasons I still can not put my finger quite on. If I didn't lose my temper and kill there only source of law and then fall in love with one of them I wouldn't be here right now cursing fate and the rest of the world's entire existence.

I blame Forks, WA.

Hatred was seeping out of my eyes as the ground began to quake again, a flash of light was beginning to pour through the earth and I could see the sun glistening above me now. Maybe nature was trying to help me out? The sand was now pouring around me almost trapping me in its grimy hands so I used what energy I had left and started pushing forward. I pushed with everything I had in me, all the while images of Edward and Jacob and of the family I never had flashing before my eyes. I needed to save them and for that reason I pushed even harder.

When I felt my hand graze the top of the sand the earth stopped quaking, for that I was forever thankful. I felt a pair of cold fingers grasp my own and pull, the force alone would have thrown a normal person across the world, but for me it simply lifted me from my own personal jail cell. I hadn't yet opened my eyes, I really didn't want to see what fate had sent me, it had not exactly been kind to me most recently so I assumed to just leave my eyes close as silly as it may sound.

Laughter filled my ears and instantly I sensed a familiar presence close by. Three familiar presences to be exact. Finally I opened my eyes to see all three of my sisters standing there with amusement and concern written all over there faces. A few things flashed in my mind, I was thankful that they were hear, by all means I was very thankful for that, but on the other hand who in the hell was taking care of The Cullen's and La Push?

Abby must have sensed my own concerns because she spoke up rather quickly. "Bella, we do not have much time, I know I wasn't supposed to leave and I wasn't supposed to let anyone come find you… but when Jacob showed up …"

I cut her off, I wasn't trying to be rude, but she answered a very good question and she mentioned not having much time. Jacob was ok, and we could talk as we made our way back to Forks. "Abby, who is watching and defending Forks?"

She paused for a minute as Leona placed her hand on my shoulder, "Bella, they'll be fine; we should just get to them and quickly." I didn't think twice as I took Danni's hand and began running with what energy I had left. I was angry, not at my sisters…they did what they had to do even though they may have acted on impulse. I didn't expect Danni to even want to explain, the connection I shared with her was enough to tell me that she was worried about me. Relief was written all over her face as we ran.

"I need to get to water and quickly. I'll race the ocean and probably get there faster." Leona looked at me like I was crazy and by this point in time I was. "Bella, you are not leaving my sight. I was worried enough." I had to place my hand up in the air to silence the rest of sister's protest. "I have to get there quickly. You all do not understand. I have unfinished business with two little demonic children and I will be damned if someone gets there before me. I need to get to water."

"Bella, stop being all brave, we need to make sure you are safe, we'll handle this together." This time Danni spoke with finality to her words, my anger was growing rapidly. "Danni, really I need to get to water, please stop fighting what needs to happen."

"You are so fucking selfish! Bella, you not only worried us but you worried to death the one man who will probably ever love you and now you are wanting to race us to another death match? Have you lost your mind or is there sand stuck in between your ears?"

We fought allot Leona and I, but this was one fight that I was not budging on. I stopped running and faced my sisters in the desert. Leona looked like a lighted match, her beautiful blonde hair was blowing for the wind Danni's anger carried and the fire was spouting from her fingers tips. Abby was the only one who seemed to have any control at this moment and I was sure that if I had a source of water I would probably be fighting with my sisters right now.

"I am not being selfish, I love him too Leona, I really do, but I am not good for him so excuse me if the only concern I have is to get back as quickly as possible and to destroy the threat in the only way I can think of right now. If you are not going to help then please shut up and point me in the direction of the ocean because right now I am low on patience and really not in the mood to deal with your accusations."

Abby took a step toward me in an effort to grab my hand but I pulled it to my side quickly. I was not doing this right now, not with them, not when I had better fish to fry. "Maybe we should all calm down and continue running. Bella the ocean is going to be about a ten minute run straight, we'll make sure you get there and then we'll head to Forks. Leona…Danni… let her handle her territory. We have other business to attend to, she can handle it."

I wanted to pull Abby into a hug but my anger wasn't even allowing my feet to anything but move forward. What other business did they have to attend to? Leona put the flames out and followed in suit keeping up with my pathetic attempts at strides I was running low on energy but I was fueled by something far greater than energy. I was running on hope, anger, frustration, sheer annoyance, and love. Love for everything that I thought I'd never want, and knew that I could never have.

When I thought I couldn't take it anymore I stopped running at the shoreline. "I need for you three to get there and push whatever battle is going on to the shoreline. Make sure no one gets hurt; I don't care if you have to trap them in a wind funnel and carry them to me. I want those children on my playing field. Keep the Cullen and there friends away from me."

Danni looked at me and nodded her head while Leona crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Abby sent me a small smile before they each turned and left me there without a single word. There was nothing they could say to convince me otherwise, so I guess it was good that this time they all choose silence.

I turned my body towards the calming waves and dove in, I needed energy and I needed a clean soul to get that energy. I dove deeper and deeper until I finally found sea life ahead of me. I couldn't have been down there for more than a few minutes, I was gaining my energy and quick, animals were so pure that the sheer shock of it was making my own soul feel clean again. That is, until my anger erupted in my chest again.

I wasn't going to be able to keep myself calm for much longer so I used my mind to pull together a good enough to storm to travel with. The strength of the waves would scare the humans and I am sure that weather reports where going to be preparing them through the television and other radio stations to stay indoors. They didn't want to be outside when I passed there shores.

I was going to try and stay as far out as possible until I reached Washington. I silently chuckled to myself about how the humans normally named the hurricanes and tropical storms after a woman, I personally always wanted to have one of my creations named after me, it would only be fitting but alas it never happened.

I don't know what category the humans considered the current storm I was riding, but I was sure that I was traveling faster than I could have on foot…yet again another reason to be thankful. I would be on the Washington Shoreline by night fall hopefully. My sense of direction was coming back to me as I headed Northeast through the ocean. The sun was beginning to settle and the wind was picking up with each angry thought.

I hoped with everything in me that everyone would be ok when I got there, hopefully my break to feed would have given my sisters enough time to get there and get the children on the beach before I do, I want to see the fear in there eyes as I pull up to shore, I want to taste there anxiety in the air as I crash into them and I want to burn them all in front of there leader before slowly burning the rest.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and I had been more than just scorned, they tortured my mind without any regard with any reservation with nothing but the sheer hatred and conquest for power. I forgot to tell my sisters not to open there minds at all for any period of time, once those two gained access I was sure that there was nothing there victims could do but wither in agonizing pain, I couldn't have that happen to anyone else.

The sun was setting and during a peaceful time where I would normally try to relax and soak up the array of warmth and color that it offered I was plotting murder. It was all that I could see, even the sun was letting off an arrangement of red in the sky not exactly creating a blood moon as some would call it, but it looked far from sweet and welcoming. I was ready, this was the time and I hoped that I could control myself enough not to hurt anyone who may be considered innocent within the town of Forks…it was going to take all of my strength to only punish the one's who needed punishment.

As soon as I spotted the tiny figures of what appeared to be a war on the shoreline approaching I threw rational and compassionate thoughts to the wind. I picked up my speed and approached the shore line cloaked by the storm's edge. I couldn't quite make out the figures yet, but I could see the boulders climbing out of the sky trapping people on the beach, I could hear screams of joy and terror, I could feel the wind and see the funnels on the other side of the newly created mountain and I could witness the flames roaring on the other side of the towering rock. My sisters where doing there part in my battle.

Thank you.

As I got closer I spotted the two children in the center of the mass of young vampires, they were unusually calm for children who were about to die, there was a small glimmer of humor in there eyes as they stared pointedly out towards the ocean. Others were trying to climb the rock to escape but the flames held them as my captive. I don't know why the funnels where still circling on the other side of the rock but figured that I could find out once this job was complete.

I let the storm stay behind me as I emerged gracefully on to the slick surface of the water. The screams stopped and I had obviously grabbed the shocked but full attention of my prey. I was prepared to torture them all needlessly but decided that it was there creators and the two small children that I wanted most.

I was glad there no humans where around to witness this natural disaster. With the wind blowing furiously all around me I felt alive again. It was as if the childish play of the waves caressing my feet as I glided over the water and then the darkness of the clouds that surrounded the moon and stars lit my adrenaline, I'm alive.

I felt a smirk cross my lips as I approached the shore line digging my feet into the sand on the beach no one approached me. Good they weren't ignorant at least. I smiled at the two children and I could tell that they were trying extremely hard to get into my mind.

Not happening this time.

There was no one for them to torture in order to get me to take there place, everyone I cared about was now on the other side of the wall. I realized soon when there frowns turned up into smiles and I piercing scream ripped through my heart that I was wrong about that.

Edward.

I was hurting now, not in the sense that I opened up my mind, but more in the sense that my heart ached to make the screaming stop. I acted quickly using the lightening from the storm to start fires on both the right and the left side of the beach. I shook my head to clam the want and need to free Edwards mind and used the wind to carry groups of people towards the fire.

More screams.

My eyes never left the two children; I kept them in a clear focus hoping that my emotions were not played out on my face. It was enough that they were able to torture me before, it was enough that they had power over my mind not to long ago, and it was now enough that they used the people I loved to try and get to me.

I was dropping groups of vampires into the flames and holding them there with the strength of the wind until they were no more. The rest saw there fate and through the screams you could hear the whimpers and out cry's of hatred.

I didn't care.

I was going numb and starting to lose feeling in my body, it was a natural reaction to the anger, at least…it was for me. I felt as if a blanket was thrown over my soul in these times, something that covered up the feelings and the compassion that I used to hold for all walking life forms. Instead it was a mask of anguish and turmoil. I often referred to it as my safety blanket when talking to my sisters, it kept my soul safe from the evil that lurked outside.

I was in dangerous territory with these children; the more of there own that I killed the louder Edwards cries became. I hoped that his family was at his side to soothe him. I wanted there to be something for me to do about it, and deep down in side, I knew I could possibly end this faster than I was…but there was something vengeful and dark inside me not allowing it to happen.

I am a monster.

There was no time for self loathing as I finished off all but all but the two children standing before me. There were a few still alive in the fire trying to fight off the invisible that held them captive in the flames. I moved closer to my enemy and stopped but a few feet in front of them. Edward's cries increased again and soon I heard the shouts from the rest of the Cullen's. They were fearful for his safety. Hurt washed through me again as I peered into the red eyes of my newest victims.

No more.

No more will they hurt someone I love; never again will anyone be afraid of these two demonic children. I struck them with as much force as I could muster a lightening bolt to hold. They fell back with there skin obviously charred and blackened. Genuine fear finally crossed there eyes as I lifted them with the wind and separated them from each other before dropping them into the flames and holding them down with the rest.

I watched as the glimmer of hope left there burning eyes and smiled with there was nothing left but a pile of ashes. I brought the storm closer not wanting to leave any remains and allowed the sea to clean its beaches.

I sat there, closing my eyes trying to allow the wind and rain to clam my senses. I must have looked like a mad woman with my clothes torn and my hair a mess. My eyes hurt and finger tips where still numb. My mind drifted as pain washed through me. I couldn't face them. I couldn't face any of them. There was only one task that needed to be completed, and I was not going to be sticking around to convince anyone of my decisions. They were just going to have to live with them. Once I heard the walls start to come down and the wind slow to a steady pace I stood up and dove into the water.

I can not face them.


	15. Chapter 14 Not Her

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 14. Not Her. (Edward's Point of View.)**

Four days twelve hours thirty six minutes and 12 seconds.

That's how long it has been since Bella disappeared and her sisters left. They didn't really say anything to anyone once they made sure that everyone was ok and everything was cleaned up. My head stopped hurting once the storm cleared and now I was sitting here depressed and not wanting to speak with anyone.

I could hear the depressing chatter down stairs, my family was trying to be supportive but it wasn't helping. I had lost her and I don't even know what caused her to leave. There was no explanation, no conversation, nothing that I can do about it. I was racking my brain over what would have made her leave without so much as a good bye.

I wanted to try and be strong for my family. I wanted to comfort them as much as they were trying to comfort me. We all lost a very important person. She was my soul mate, and even though there were only a few memories of her I held tight to them. Rosalie and Jasper seemed to have taken it just as hard as me; there thoughts were nothing but the same questions I kept asking myself. Although, I knew that Jasper knew more than he was letting out about her disappearance, he wasn't sharing any of his knowledge on the situation.

I was sitting in my room absently running through my music collection when Alice came walking through my door.

_Edward, can I talk to you? _

"Sure Alice, what's up?"

_Well, I can see Bella with us, I can still see her, but it's very hazy…it's like wherever she is she's in limbo on her decision. It keeps changing. I miss her so much. But, I can not see what we can do to help her, or what decision needs to be made to convince her to go home. Haven't we waiting around long enough? _

I didn't know what to say as she took a seat on my couch and stared up at me. I wanted to go find Bella, but I didn't know the first place to look. I didn't know who I could contact and I didn't know if I should even try to find her. What if I pushed her away even more by trying to find her? What if I wasn't going to be the reason she came back? I wanted her to want to come back for me, but I knew that it was a very selfish thought to have.

Doubts were swimming around in my head as I thought of a possible response to Alice's concerns. An abrupt knock at the front door down stairs brought me out of my train of thought; Alice paused and then had a sad yet knowing look on her face.

_We should go down stairs. _

I paused my CD player and extended my hand to help Alice up from my couch. The sad expression on her face never left as she took my hand and we made our way out of my room. I could hear Jacob downstairs talking to Emmett about the weather, something must be wrong if he was speaking about something as generic as the weather. His thoughts were entirely too focused on the cloud groupings over the beaches this afternoon.

"Jacob, what's going on? Any news on Bella?" His eyes casted down and for a brief second I saw a flash of her face, it was somber and sad…her eyes looked murky with grief and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. The image left his mind but it was all I needed to know that she had been close by.

"Why didn't you call?" Jacob let out a huff and took a seat on the living room sofa. "I couldn't man. She went to the Elders before I knew she was around and they granted her secrecy. You know that I am stuck with those stupid laws." She didn't want to see any of us? It stung in my heart…I knew that Bella was probably doing this so that she didn't have to face us, but she actually went through the trouble of having the Elders of Jacobs pack grant her secrecy on her visit.

_Things change Edward; remember what I told you, she has not made up her mind yet. _

I offered up my best smile and took a seat next to Jacob; he had his hair pulled back and his hands crossed in his lap. I sighed and glanced over to the television where Emmett was playing video games. "Where is Rosalie and Jasper?"

Alice slumped down in the last available seat next to me and placed her hand over my arm. "They went hunting; they should be back soon though." She lifted her right arms and leaned her elbow on the edge of the couch before resting her head on her hand. I missed how lively my friends and family were and I couldn't help but think that if Bella would just come back she would be able to bring that back into our lives. Everything seemed brighter and more alive when she was around. I felt alive within her presence. A presence that I missed greatly.

The silence was taking over the room quickly and I was momentarily glad that Jasper wasn't here. It must have been painful to live through his sorrow over losing a sister but then to add the sorrow and grief that he could feel pouring off of the rest of us, well, it was probably too much to bare.

Jacob let out another frustrated sigh before standing up and turning to face me. He was still thinking about the weather which only left me more curious. "I was supposed to give you this." He stuck his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a small envelope before tossing it at me and shrugging his shoulders.

"Look man, I know you love her, and I hope it's enough. I really do, but I can not be involved. Tribal laws and crap. But um… yea. Just don't believe all of the crap she spews, sometimes she'll say shit to protect people even if it hurts her. I have to go; Leah is probably waiting on me. So call me later if you want to hang out or something."

Jacob scratched the side of his head like he was looking for a response but my lips wouldn't move. I kept staring at the offensive envelope lying on my lap. It had my name neatly printed on the cover of it and it smelt like Bella. A new hope started to brew in the pit of my stomach as I nodded to Jacob before he abruptly turned and left the house. Alice was staring at me with nothing but concern laced in her thoughts.

Her thoughts alone made me squash the bit of hope that was starting to bubble inside. I didn't know if I wanted to read the letter. I would have much preferred her to come and at least visit so that I may have a chance to explain or apologize or beg her stay. But she didn't, and a letter was probably just going to break me even more than I was already broken.

_Edward, open the damn letter and read it already. _

"Emmett, have I ever told you that you are a pain in my ass?" He just smirked at me and turned to focus back at the game he was playing. I began to play with the envelope in my hand turning it over as Alice watched me with curious eyes. "Fine Alice, I'll open it."

I rolled my eyes as a small smile appeared on her face. It didn't drop when I had made my decision to open the letter, which again, provided that bubble of hope to swell into my chest. I took the envelope in my hand and used my pinky to tear lightly at the top of it. With a swift movement the envelope opened up, I almost laughed at myself for treating it like it was a ticking time bomb. In a weird way it kind of was though, it held a key to the only person who could mend my broken heart…Alice snapped me out of my reverie by shoving her small little elbow into my rib cage.

I shot her a dirty look before turning my gaze back towards the envelope. Why in the world was this small paper holding so much threat over me? It was just a letter right? Bella was probably just saying good bye and telling me not to look for her as I had assumed she would. This was probably just a confirmation of the fear that I had already prepared myself for. So why was it taking so long just to pull out the paper and read it?

I didn't want confirmation of my fears. I tossed the letter down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. I was being stupid. I knew I was, but I couldn't help it. I could do nothing to stop myself from over reacting. Alice rolled her eyes and slumped back down into the couch. At least she was willing to wait it out with me. I'd eventually get over myself and my nerves. At least, I hoped that I would.

We sat there for what seemed like hours but were probably only minutes with the way my mind was racing. Rosalie and Jasper walked in quietly taking there seats in the living room. Rosalie was draped over Emmett's lap as she pretended to care what was going in the video game he was playing and Jasper was staring at the wall.

"The guard was named." My head snapped in Jasper's direction to see a very blank look on his face. "Please stop feeling confused. I am not confused and it's horrible to feel confused when you are perfectly aware." I blinked and felt my face scrunch up in disbelief. "Well Jasper, we probably wouldn't be feeling confused if you would actually explain it."

He smiled at me in an attempt to lighten the mood. "You would already know the answers if you would have read that letter." Alice let out a light chuckle and from the expressions on everyone's face it seemed that Emmett and I were the only one's confused again.

Thoughts changed and molded into different scenario's, not my own, no my families thoughts. They were blocking me out again. "I hate it when you guys do that!" Emmett laughed a loud booming laugh that almost made me cringe back in my seat. "Well now you know how the rest of us feel mind reader." I rolled my eyes and picked the letter up off the couch before storming back up to my bed room.

My family was being no help. Once I made it to the door I stopped in my tracks. With my hand on the door knob I turned back towards the stairs and practically ran back to the living room. "Wait, Jasper, how did you know about the letter. Did you see her?" Rosalie smiled innocently as Jasper pursed his lips together.

"Maybe."

"Oh, Jasper that's not fair. From what I remember seeing she didn't say you couldn't say anything. You're just being cruel now." Jasper shot Alice a dirty look as a pout formed on her face. "Alice, why didn't you tell me?" No one in this living room was innocent except for myself and Emmett. "Well, I was hoping that you would read the letter instead." I rolled my eyes at my sister's excuse and sat back down on the couch.

The letter now felt as if it was burning a whole straight into my hand, but I still couldn't bring myself to read the damn thing. I was growing intensely frustrated when Rosalie stood up growling and walked over to me. With a huff she took the seat on the couch next to me and snatched the letter out of my hands.

"Don't you dare look at me like that. I am doing you a favor." I didn't even realize I was looking at her any particular way but Alice giggled and snuggled closer to Rosalie. It almost appeared as if Rosalie was about to tell Alice a bed time story.

She pulled the letter out of the envelope and opened it with a sigh. The hand writing looked very neat just like the handwriting on the envelope. My hands acted on there own accord and took the letter out of Rosalie's hand. "Edward, you better read that or I will have Emmett hold you down while Alice and I beat you senseless."

I never took Rosalie's threats seriously but something in her tone made me get over myself and glance down at the letter. "I promise I'll read it right now." With that I stood up and headed back towards my room. "Awww, Edward is going to go cry over his letter in his room."

"Shut up Emmett!"

He was so annoying sometimes. I don't know how in the world Rosalie was married to him. I loved the guy, he was my brother…and well normally he was the best person to have around when I was in a mood like this, but at this very particular moment, I really didn't want to hear his shit about my mood swings.

I am not Emo.

I turned to my radio and pressed play, Loser by Three Doors Down started to blare through the speakers. I cursed inwardly and pressed the stop button before rolling my eyes and going to sit on my couch. I was more annoyed with myself than I was with the music selection. Three Doors Down was actually a pretty decent band. The letter that had once burned a whole through my hand was now sending chills through my finger tips.

It wasn't that long ago that Rosalie and Jasper had run into Bella, at least it couldn't have been that long ago, there memories of her appearance where still fresh on there minds. And now that I was getting another look into there thoughts she still seemed as sad as Jacob had seen her before. Was this my fault?

God, I hope not.

I don't think I could bare the pain of her rejection coupled with the internal battle of it being my fault. Whatever it was. I turned the letter over in my head trying to make a mental conclusion without even reading the letter. I had given up on a lot of things in my life time. Too much actually, in almost all occasions it was because I wasn't interested enough or just didn't care enough to fully pursue them. Once my mind was made up I was a pretty determined person. Not with her, I could not make up my mind on what I wanted to do exactly. I knew that I wanted her to be with me, that I was absolutely sure of, and nothing could change that feeling. So I was going to stick to that, I was not going to give up on her.

Not her.

I took the letter and unfolded the pages; it looked like a pretty formal letter. Her script was elegant and the papers actually smelt of her. It was an amazing and addictive smell. I took in a heavy breath before setting my gaze on the words the letters formed and reading.

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**Words can not tell you how sorry I am about the events that happened at the beach that day. I didn't mean for you to get hurt through any of it and I hope that one day you could forgive me for not being able to stop your pain sooner. There is something not so clean and perfect hidden in each of us and I have trouble sometimes confronting my own personal demons. I never meant for your family to be apart of that. Either which way, I am writing you to also apologize about the way I left you in the meadow that day. Please do not feel bad about yourself because I ran. I wish I could tell you why I ran but I can not. Call it fear of the unknown if you must label it as something. **_

_**As promised I have fixed the problem with the guard. It will probably be better than it was before, my sisters and I will monitor these people from time to time to make sure that they are handling the affairs with the utmost concern. Unfortunately I can not tell you the identities to these individuals. I hope you can understand that it is for safety reasons and not due to a lack of trust. They are spread out around the world chosen by myself or my sisters and each of them show promise, I had never seen so many vampires with clean souls. Please let Carlisle know that his example does spread father than he thinks. **_

_**I also wanted to apologize for not being able to speak with you about this in person. Again, it's not you but my own personal fears that hold me back. I love your family very much; I never knew that everything a person could want would be waiting for them but yet so out of reach. I spent my entire life wishing and searching that love really and truly did exists only to discover that it did and that I could not have it. You are unfortunately a catalyst in that scenario. I also love you. Not just your family but you. I could sit here and try to describe that spark that I feel when in your presence but I don't think that it would do much justice to what it really is. Words are useless to feelings as strong as those. As much as I would like to be able to act on those feelings and remain with your family my fear of what is to come and the safety of you and your family ring loud and obnoxious bells in my mind preventing me from staying. **_

_**I have probably taken up enough of your time so I will end this on a thankful but sorrow filled note. Thank you for loving me, and know that whatever the future holds for you that I love you also.**_

_**With All My Love,**_

_Bella._

After reading the letter I was feeling a mix of different emotions. First, she loved me. I was extremely happy to know that she loved me too. Second, I was angry and frustrated. Wasn't love supposed to conquer all? I was not afraid of her, I was not afraid of what the future held as long as she was in it. I had made my decision I was going to go find Bella and if she didn't want to come back, well then I would follow her to ends of the earth, as long as it meant that we were together.

"Everyone is ready; let's go on a Bella hunt." I turned my head to see Emmett standing at the door way to my room with Alice bouncing next to him. I was so lost in my own epiphany that I didn't even here my families thoughts of gathering and going to find Bella. I was going to go alone, but there help and companionship would be helpful on my search. I didn't even know where to start. I had spent so much time wallowing in my own self pity that she could be anywhere by now.

A Bella hunt?

"I don't even know where to start." Alice stepped forward as Emmett let out an exasperated sigh, "Edward, we are starting where Jasper and Rosalie had last run into her. We'll try to follow her scent from there." I smiled at Alice who was always thinking positive thoughts, her mind was drifting into a vision of Bella and I lying together in a blanket of snow, it was so peaceful. I wanted her vision to be true; I wanted to make it a reality.

So I did what every respectable man would do, I stood up fixed my shirt, grabbed my jacket and set out to bring back the woman that I loved. There was no stopping me now, I was going to find Bella and then allow the rest of this complicated puzzle fall where it needs to.

I need Bella.


	16. Chapter 15 Long Awaited

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 15. Long Awaited. (Jasper's Point of View.)**

We were following Bella's scent through the forest along the mountain side. It was faint and sometimes it seemed as if she couldn't decide on where she was going so her path would zig zag through the woods. I traveled closely next to Alice admiring her beauty as she gracefully skipped through the forest.

She was happy, and in turn her happiness brought me happiness. It astounded me the love I felt pouring from her, and to think that it was all for me. It made everything intense between us, but a good intense a feeling that I hoped for Edward and Bella to be able to share.

I knew that they loved each other. I could feel it every time I was in the same area as the two of them. They both knew that they loved each other; unfortunately Bella had her own doubts and concerns to face. I had spoken with her in the woods that day; she was as close as a sister could ever be to me. We understood each other on a level that no one has been able to understand two leaders before.

Sacrifice.

I knew where her pain was coming from. Edward had become a brief casualty from war, and although I felt his pain and it's intensity I did not actually endure it myself. She felt horrible about the way the cards played out but I understood how she felt. Not because I was able to literally feel what she was feeling, but because I was a General, no one else understands casualties the way that I do. You never want someone to end up hurt by your hand or by your decisions but in the long run it will happen. There is no way around it.

I tried to comfort her and to convince her to come home and speak to Edward; instead she opted for the easy way out. I loved her like a sister and could not allow her to sacrifice her happiness when I knew that if it was possible for me to have love and happiness then she could have it to. That's why I am here, that's why I am tracking her down with the rest of my family.

I'm sure everyone else has there own selfish reasons for finding Bella, but I hold this one particular reason to be my biggest concern at this moment. Edward and Bella deserve to be together, she just needs a push in the right direction.

"Thank you."

I turned my head to see Edward close on my trail; he must have heard my thoughts on the situation. I nodded my head knowing that the silent acknowledgment would and has always been enough between the two of us.

"I can not see what her reaction to us finding her will be. I know that she is somewhere really cold and snowy, we should head towards the top of the mountain." Alice tugged slightly on my arm as she picked up her pace. My little ball of energy, no matter how damp the mood may be or how angry and depressing the situation I knew that I could go to her to find some peace. She was always happy even when she was sad. She saw the brighter side, one of those the glass is always half full type of people.

I'm sure it had something to do with the fact that she could see the positive out comes, but even in times where she was uncertain she had a bright aura about her. I would give my life for her without ever thinking twice about it. She was my Alice.

We had never married in the traditional sense, there was nothing traditional about the way that Alice and I worked, we were unique even amongst our own kind, her love for me flourished and we both decided that there was no need for silly declarations as long as we had each other we didn't need anything else. I wondered sometimes if I was really enough for her, but one look in her big doe eyes told me that those thoughts were just as ridiculous as they sounded.

"Emmett, stop playing around. I swear you are worse than a child sometimes!"

Rosalie had come to a dead stop one we reached a snowy field on the side of the mountain. Emmett was making snow balls at lightening speed trying to fill up a small bag that Rosalie was carrying with her. I chuckled at the display as Rosalie crossed her arms and Emmett pouted. Those two really were made for each other. No matter how angry the love Rosalie had for Emmett was astonishing. She had always wanted a child and a husband, when she met Emmett she got both filling her life with everything she needed.

Everyone else had stopped to look over at the two and there display with adoring eyes. "Rosie, please? I need something to surprise Bella with!" Alice shook her head and a wide smile appeared on her face. "Emmett the only thing we will be surprising Bella with is Edward." Emmett looked over at Alice and rolled his eyes as Rosalie began dumping Emmett's freshly made snowballs on the ground.

Emmett was easily predictable as he began to throw a temper tantrum that only a child would throw. His hands went up in exasperation as he walked off huffing and puffing. His emotions were high and I knew that he was just trying to lighten the mood, hell I had been trying to lighten the mood for awhile now and this small gesture had done more than my own.

Carlisle and Esme were the perfect couple to consider as parents no matter what the actual age difference was they assumed there roles in our lives and took them over very well. Esme gave Emmett a look that only a mother could give her son as Carlisle laughed at his expense. It was his compassion and belief in me that it made so that I could follow there lifestyle and feed on only animals.

It was no secret that it was the hardest for me to do, I had been feeding on humans for so long I could barely see through the red in my eyes. One look of Alice and the future that she believed we would share together and I knew that I had to at least give it a try. I won't lie and say that it was the easiest thing I had done, far from it. It is still painful for me and I find myself tempted to just slaughter the teenagers in the high school starting with the people I do not particularly like first.

I could picture the warmth of there hot blood running down my cool throat satiating any thirst that I may have, the sweet taste filling my mouth as my taste buds had screamed for the pleasure.

"Ahem…"

"Sorry Edward."

I turned to give him my best apologetic look as he raised his eye brows at me. I knew from his smirk that it didn't bother him that much, but it was enough to have one of us thinking about it, two of us could possibly pose a problem and every time I let my thoughts wonder Edward ended up fighting his urges even harder. He was stronger than most gave him credit for.

"I think we are getting closer, my vision is starting to clear up and I would say that we have about three more hours, well as long as she stay's stationary. She has not made up her mind on that yet."

Three more hours with the speed at which we were traveling could only mean that she was literally at the tip of the mountain. No humans traveled there and even if they did it would take a full week to try and climb it.

"It looks so pretty up there Jasper." I looked into Alice's eyes as they sparkled with the possibilities of Edward and Bella's reunion. She had so much hope for Bella to be part of the family. It would make things whole and in there right place. "Does it now? Maybe we should venture up there more often and possibly under better circumstances."

Alice's big smile beamed up at me as she nodded her vigorously. "I'd really like that." And she could have whatever she wanted. If she wanted to build a shack at the top of that mountain I would and never think twice about it. "What do you like most about its appearance?"

She pulled her eye brows together as if she was deep in thought and then I saw that glimmer in her eyes again. "Everything is pure white, the snow is so thick that you can not even see Bella's foot prints in it, the trees are covered and the wind is blowing lightly barely causing a disturbance. It just looks so peaceful and calm."

I smiled at the description knowing that I would need to bring Alice up there more often; it was easy to sit with her at remote locations and get lost in conversation. She never got tired of my stories and always seemed for too interested in hearing them. I was a very lucky man to have such a beautiful and loving woman at my side.

"Do you still see Bella up there?" I knew that she would tell us if we needed to change direction, but I was trying to keep the conversation going, I just loved to hear her voice. "Yes, Jasper, she looks so beautiful, the blue in her eyes is deep and her black hair is blowing slightly around her face, though…she put that damn lip ring back in. I'm going to have to hide that thing, maybe make her a scrap book that it can sit in…I could glue it down so that she can't try to sneak it in…"

Edward and I both let out a small chuckle as Alice trailed off deep in thought on how she was going to get Bella to stop wearing her lip ring, I personally didn't think it looked that bad. "She's beautiful no matter what she has on." Edward was deep in his own thoughts but still keeping up mine, "Edward, you have a lot of anxiety rolling off of you. You want me to help with that?"

Edward gave me a small appreciative smile before shaking his head 'no'. "I think I can handle it, I just need to see her." I understood that more than anyone else…I don't know where I would be if Alice had decided that our relationship was too complicated, but then again, the moment I saw her I knew I would do anything she asked…the emotions that radiated off her, the relief when I walked into the diner to meet her, she had been waiting for me. And, even though I didn't know it at first, I had been waiting for her my entire life.

"Jasper, I'm going to start referring to use as our drug dealer." I scrunched up my eye brows and turned my head slightly to look at Emmett, he had a goofy grin plastered on his face and I knew that picking on me was going to be his way of trying to ease the tension again. "And why in the world would you do that Emmett?"

"Dude, you're like a drug…you help with anxiety and other emotional issues, and you can alter how people feel." I rolled my eyes at his analogy while the rest of my family laughed at his banter. "Emmett, does that mean you are addicted to me? Because, just in case you did not know, I do not swing that way bro."

I had successfully turned this joke around and maybe just maybe I could get Emmett to pick a different victim. "Whatever man, you know you want me." I let out another sigh as Alice gripped my hand tighter shaking her head 'no' at my thoughts of tackling Emmett to the ground. "Not the time Jasper, we'll get him when we get home."

I smiled appreciatively and decided that she was right, it would be best to ignore him and wait until everyone was back to there usual activities. Hopefully that would not involve any sort of moping. I was tired of feeling depressed over Bella's absence.

"Sorry."

"Edward, you do not need to apologize. You were not the only one." He shrugged his shoulders as we made our way through the forest, the wind was picking up and the evening was approaching. Soon it would be nightfall and we would have the best few of the evening sky, high above the clouds and smog from Seattle.


	17. Chapter 16 One Day at a Time

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 16. One Day at a Time. (Edward's Point of View.)**

We had reached the top of the mountain just as Alice had predicted and just as Alice had predicted she sat there in the snow looking down on the mountain side. My memory did her no justice; she was beautiful beyond words or descriptions. Her long black hair was blowing in the wind cascading around her face. Her eyes were closed tight as her face was pointed up towards the sky. Her mind was still closed off and that bothered me to no end. My family stayed back a few hundred feet allowing me to have some privacy when I approached her.

I hoped that she wouldn't run from me again, but it really didn't matter because if she ran I would chase, and I would follow until she was finally ready to face this with me. This emotion, this need to be with each other. I know she felt it, and I was willing to wait until she could face it, I just didn't want to have run from me anymore.

I took small swift deliberate steps hoping that she wouldn't notice me sneaking up on her. I didn't know if seeing me would be a pleasant surprise or not, but I was willing to make it at least a surprise. Alice was trying her hardest on our walk up the mountain to convince me everything would be ok, but without Bella's knowledge of our arrival so that she could make a decision on how she wanted to respond to me there was no way for Alice to give me a definite answer.

I moved closer to Bella and was now just a few inches from her. Her eyes were still closed tightly but a smile appeared on her face. I wondered what she was smiling about and hoped even though I am sure it had nothing to do with me that at least part of it did. I would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

I positioned my body behind her sitting on the ground and nervously inched my hands out before grabbing her and sliding her into my lap. I felt her body tense at first but then she squinted her closed eyes tighter and buried her head into my chest, concealing her face by my jacket.

I sat there with her in silence just soaking up the feeling of her embrace. She held still for the most part, my families thoughts drifted father out until I could no longer hear them. "Why did you come here?" I looked down at Bella who was staring up at me with her big blue eyes. I felt as if her gaze was searching my soul, for what I did not know.

"Is I love you a good enough answer?" She continued to stare at me while her hand lifted up from my chest and made contact with my face. I leaned my head into her hand relishing in the feel of it. "How could you still love me? I am a monster. I caused you pain." I grabbed her hand to hold it within my own and planted a small kiss on her wrist.

"Bella, Jane and Alec caused me pain. There actions are no fault of yours."

"It does not change the fact that I am still dangerous to you and your family."

"How can you consider your self dangerous when you are the reason that we are alive? Bella, you saved my family and me more than once. If anything you are our savior."

"I don't deserve you."

"I believe that you have that backwards, it is I who does not deserve you. You do not see yourself clearly."

"Edward, you are blind, don't you see all of the problems I have caused everyone?"

I rolled my eyes and huffed a little at her remark. Am I blind? I have perfect vision, what in the world could she be talking about? Does she regret showing up in the meadow that day and saving my family? Does she regret meeting me? I hold no regrets in regards to her, things happen for a reason; I just needed to prove to her that they do.

"Bella, I see just fine. Actually, I see better than fine, I can see more clear in this very moment than I have been able to see in over a hundred years. You are my life now; everything about you draws me in. I love you and nothing you say right now will make me regret or hold bad feelings towards you. You have to see that, you have to understand how much you mean to me and my family. I am nothing if not with you."

She took a long drawn out breath before resting her head back on my chest. This was where she was supposed to be, in my arms savoring the rest of eternity with me. The silence was a peaceful calm; I could tell from her short breaths that she was thinking about something really hard. I wish she would just open her mind up to me.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm wondering how this is possible. How you can love me. How your family could still want me. It makes no sense. I really don't know what to do."

"Of course we still want you. They all came with me, but I did request some time alone to speak with you. And, I could tell you what to do. If you want that is."

She took another deep breath before looking up at me, her eyes never ceased to amaze me, the clarity in them as they tore into my soul from thick dark lashes. To say I was stunned into silence whenever she looked at me would be an understatement. I remember the first evening I ever even tried to speak to her, I couldn't help but stutter over my own words…it was like I was tripping endlessly without so much as a leg to stand up on. My whole mind felt like Jell-O by just one of her piercing gazes.

I laughed inwardly to myself at how stupid I must have seemed to Bella, but all I could remember where her thoughtful stares, the way she immediately captured my family, and the fact that she told us that we had souls. Not only did we have souls but we had clean souls. She gave my family reason to believe that if there was in fact a place for us after death that it wouldn't be hell.

How could this silly girl seriously believe that my family wouldn't want her? Millions of questions started to run through my mind about the different times where my family spent as much time as possible trying to show Bella that she belonged with our family. She was a Cullen as far as I was concerned.

Bella Cullen.

I had joked with her about having our last name in class; at that time it didn't seem to mean anything to me. I was far too angry about my car. But, it also didn't sound wrong on her. Bella Cullen fit her well, but how on Earth was I going to tell her that.

"What should I do?"

She was still staring at me, deep into my eyes… I saw a glimmer of hope sparkle in her own eyes and I wanted to take this opportunity to get what I said right, so I looked away from her. I had to collect my thoughts before I could stare into those dangerous pools. When I finally turned my gaze back to hers, I almost forgot everything that I was going to say to her.

Almost.

"You should come home Mrs. Cullen. We can work through the rest one day at a time. If you let me, I'd love nothing more than to show you everyday of forever why I love you. I'll make a believer out of you Bella."

"It sounds nice Edward; really it does, but…"

"But what? What do you really have to lose?"

"You."

"You'll never lose me Bella. I am yours and will always be yours; I've known that since the first time I saw you. I know we haven't had much time to get to know each other, and that this is very sudden…but I feel things for you I have never felt before in my life. I know you are my soul mate without your sisters even needing to tell me. We are one of the same half. If you go, I will follow."

"What if people come looking for me again? I can't take your family always being caught in the cross fire."

"One day at a time Bella, we have held up so far, I'm sure we'll be just fine. Plus I'm pretty sure that you have already taken care of any threat that maybe there. Please Bella, say that you'll come back home. We need you. I need you."

I searched her eyes for the answers; I could see her searching mine as well. I knew that we needed time to sort out the details, but my love for her was stronger than any other emotion I had ever felt. I knew that I was practically begging her to come back but it didn't matter. My ego was not ruined or belittled in any way shape or form. As I gazed down into her eyes she must have made her decision because the next thing I knew her face was a mere inches from mine. Then, she made my own personal dreams come true by kissing me. It was the only answer I would need. She was coming home with me.

The kiss started out soft and sweet. Like a confession a secret acknowledgement between lovers. Then it grew into something more, it was less innocent and more fierce as we threw every ounce of love that we had been holding back into it. Her fingers wrapped themselves into my hair as I pulled her closer to me.

I could hear the faint 'awes' and 'about times' coming from my family and knew that we were no longer alone. She pulled away from the kiss and looked into my eyes before adding. "One day at a time." I smiled down at her before being plummeted with snow balls.

Emmett.

A small growl escaped my lips, but my anger slowly started to disappear as I noticed the devious grin on Bella. She moved her hands quickly and before I knew it there was a pile of snowballs sitting in front of her. My back shielded her from most of Emmett's blows as she began launching snow balls at Emmett and laughing and melodious laugh. It sounded like the bells from heaven ringing in my ears. And no man could be angry with laughter like that floating in there ears.

Alice launched herself into the snow next to Bella and began firing away at an unsuspecting Rosalie, there was now a full blown out snow ball fight and I could do nothing but sit there and stare at Bella in admiration. Her hair was blowing softly with the wind and Alice was laughing with her, she truly was a Cullen.

"Edward you pansy, get up and help us!" I looked over to Alice and Bella who had snow dripping from there hair, and huge smiles plastered on there faces. "I thought I was being a pretty good shield for Bella." Bella laughed again before planting a gentle kiss on my cheek. "You are a very good shield, but it would help if it wasn't five against two and a shield." I smirked down at the mess that was my Bella and my sister before turning my body to start helping with throwing snow balls at the rest of my family.

We sat like that for seemed like slow moving hours before the snow balls stopped and the rest of my family sat with us in a comfortable silence over looking the mountain side. Things were where they were supposed to be.

Comfortable.

Bella retook her position in my lap with her back pressed against me as we all star gazed. This was the perfect spot to just sit and relax. The clouds where just above us grazing the tops of the forest trees where the birds sand an evening tune that could never be heard by just human ears. Another tune formed in my mind as I started humming to myself. Bella turned in my arms and leaned her head close to my ear.

"What are you humming?" She whispered quietly enough for no one but me to hear." A song of love and peace." She pulled back momentarily to look into my eyes, her gaze dropped from my eyes to my lips as she leaned in to whisper again. "It's beautiful, what did you name it." I closed my mouth and reopened it again as I thought of a new name for the tune that was inspired by the love she had so willingly given to me.

"I think I'll name it Bella." She smiled at that before leaning back into her original position. "I think I like that." I smiled while the little kid inside of me was doing flips from the sheer excitement. I whispered, "I think I do to." Before I started humming that now familiar piece again.

"Ok well, I love this 'moment' we're having, but I say it's time to get back home and play some XBOX!" Rosalie playfully slapped Emmett's arm as he stood up and helped Rosalie to her feet. I didn't want to leave, but Emmett was right, we should get moving back to the house. It would be morning by time we reached it.

I stood up holding Bella in my arms as I did. "You know, I can walk." I rolled my eyes and pulled Bella closer to me to give her a kiss before placing her back down on her feet. "I'd rather keep you in my arms if you don't mind." Her soft laughter rang through my ears as she eased her way out of my arms. I instantly felt sad about the distance no matter how small that distance was between us.

"We'll get there faster if you're not carrying me the whole way." I shrugged my shoulders and picked up her hand as we followed my family down the mountain. I didn't release her the entire time we ran, her hand fit so perfectly within my own and our pace matched so effortlessly that it was easy to just run with her. Everything with Bella was easier the way her body molded against mine when I embraced her, the way her lips fit perfectly against my own. I was addicted to her and there was no way in the world anyone or anything would be able to take that away from us.

Once we got closer to the house Bella came to a stop with Alice and Rosalie flanked at her sides. "I need to go get my truck from La Push." I was ready to go with her when Alice stuck her hand in the air and then waved me on. I just got her back, did she really think I was going to let her go anywhere with out me anytime soon? "We have some girl time to catch up on Edward. Go play with your brothers."

"Edward, I promise we'll bring her back." I frowned as Bella giggled at my expression. "I promise I'll be back soon." I dropped her hand and stuck my bottom lip out to pout. Bella laughed against before reaching up on her tip toes to give me a kiss. It was chastise and sweet but then she was pulled away by Alice tugging on her arm.

"Come on Bella, we have plenty of time for you to kiss Edward later. Let's go get your truck." She smiled at me before waving and running off with my sisters. I let out a frustrated sigh and began making my way back to the house.

It wasn't long before I was in the living room sulking about my loss of contact with Bella. "You know, when Alice is away and I miss her I do something constructive with my time. Why don't we find you something to occupy your time?"

If I knew of something to do I would do it, so obviously Jasper's idea as thoughtful as it was did not strike any energetic chords in me. "Hey, I have an idea. Let's prank the girls. We could switch the rooms around before they get home." Jasper gave Emmett one of those if looks could kill 'duh' glares. "Emmett, you have met Alice right? First she'll see what you were up to and hurry home to rip you apart for redecorating her room. Second Rosalie would kick you out of the house again."

I laughed at the memory of the last time Emmett was not allowed in the house. He sat out in the garage for a week pouting like a toddler before Rosalie would let him back in the house. It was amusing to say the least. I hopped Bella never got mad at me like that.

And, as stupid as his idea sounded it gave me another more promising idea for something to do while I waited. "I have an idea." Jasper and Emmett had both stopped there bickering to turn and look back at me. "I could just move Bella's stuff into my room."

"Dude, you could do that by yourself, she really doesn't have anything."

"I wasn't asking for your help." I retorted with as much sarcasm as I could. Emmett blinked a few times as if in shock and threw his left hand over his heart to fake that I had actually hurt his feelings. Jasper furrowed his brows before glancing at Emmett with an annoyed look.

"Hey man, that's a good idea and all, but I don't think you could fit all of the clothes that Alice bought Bella in your closet with all the clothes that Alice has also purchased for you." He was right, my closet was cram packed as it was. "Well, I guess this means I'm going to need a bigger closet."

I smiled at me new revelation, I wanted nothing more than to share every single thing with Bella and just the thought of sharing my closet space was enough to make me warm and happy on the inside.

"Did I hear you say you needed more closet space?" Esme was walking towards us from the kitchen carrying a few blue prints in her hands. "Yes, so that I can move Bella into my room with me." Esme smiled a huge smile before setting her papers down on the living room table. "I think that could be arranged." She pulled out a white pencil and began quickly sketching out different designs for a house.

Leave it to Esme to find a way to occupy her time with house designs. It's what she was good at, Alice was great at clothing designs but Esme really had a knack for home decorating. "I could have it done by next fall." With that she gave me another big smile and gathered her items up to head to Carlisle study where he was reading more into Bella's history.

The girls had made it home shortly after the discussion with Esme and raced to the front door when I heard Bella's truck pull into the drive way. Jacob climbed out with Leah in tow before Bella or my sisters did.

"Hey Edward, can I talk to you?" I really did not want to talk to Jacob, I just wanted to spend time with Bella but instead I shrugged it off and walked over to where he was standing by the garage.

"What's up Jacob?"

"Look, I'm just going to be quick and blunt about this. You hurt her I will kill you myself."

"If I hurt her I will willingly let you rip me to shreds. Actually I will start the fire for you."

"Good, as long as we know where we stand with Bella, let's go have some fun. Alice said that we were playing some games tonight."

"What games?"

"I don't know…it's your sister."

Leah let out a sigh as she glanced up at the front porch where Alice was tapping her foot impatiently. I turned to walk up to them when I felt a pair of small arms wrap around my waste from behind.

I smiled.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned to face my angel as she stood there breathtakingly beautiful as always. "I think I was informed that we are going to go play some games." With that I swung my arm under her legs and picked her up bridal style to carry her into our home.

"Ok everyone, gather around, we're playing truth or dare."

Alice was sitting in the dining room waiting for everyone to take there seats. I placed Bella down gently in one of the chairs before taking a seat next to her. Her hand wrapped around mine as she leaned her head to rest on my shoulder.

"Ok, who wants to go first?"

Alice looked at everyone around the table before playing 'iny miny moe' to pick the first person. Her finger danced around the table several times before landing on Bella and announcing that she would be the first to pick.

Bella pursed her lips together in the most seductive way before turning to Emmett and asking, "Truth or Dare big guy." Emmett smiled triumphantly before answering "Dare." I could tell that it was taking a minute for Bella to think of a good dare and I knew when she opened her mind up to me that she needed some help.

_Should I go easy on him? _

I shook my head 'no' knowing that Emmett was serious about his truth or dare and that he would not let anyone off the hook easy tonight.

"Really quick, are there any rules?"

Jasper was the first to acknowledge the question, but Esme was the first to interrupt.

"Yes, there are rules. No more playing pranks on the humans. Leave them and there places of business out of your games please."

She had a very firm mother type of voice and the authority rang loud and clear. Emmett let out a loud groan while Bella still pondered her idea.

_So I am pretty much limited to the house and the back yard. _

I nodded my head 'yes' but couldn't help keep the smile off my face with Emmett's obvious frustration with how long she was taking.

"Ok Emmett, I dare you to do one thousand cart wheels. And after each one you must say 'Rosalie is my master.' Ok?"

Her dare was innocent enough but Rosalie was laughing at the images running through her head of Emmett calling her master while doing cart wheels. I had to admit that it would be a pretty funny thing to see for myself so I glanced back at Emmett as he stood ready to accept his dare.

After his dare was completed Rosalie gave him a big wet kiss on the lips and everyone took there seats again in the dinning room.

"Alright, it's my turn. Eddie, truth or dare?"

"Must you really call me Eddie?"

"Yes, now do you want truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Awe, man you're no fun. I should have picked Alice."

I smirked at his response of me being no fun, Alice never picked 'dare' with him either because she could see what he was planning, it was literally no fun playing games with someone who already knew what to expect…she never had an element of surprise.

"So Eddie, how many girls have you kissed or slept with?"

That idiot new that there had never been anyone before Bella, and he knew that I was a virgin. Why in the world he had to bring that up all the time was completely beyond me. There is nothing wrong with saving yourself for the right person.

"I have only kissed one girl, and that is Bella."

Bella didn't seem bothered by my lack of experience as she leaned in and pressed her smooth lips to my cheek. I smiled in triumph as Emmett rolled his eyes at me. Now it was my turn and I had no idea who I wanted to pick on. Being a mind reader gave me plenty of 'truth' type of questions…I knew just about every single embarrassing moment that everyone except Bella had ever had, and I knew everyone's worst fear for a dare…so I glanced around looking for the perfect target.

"Jasper, truth or dare bro?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to rearrange Alice's closet."

His eyes opened wide before they turned into slits and he was standing up walking towards the stairs. Alice also had a horrified look on her face and due to her previous rules the last time we played this game she knew that she could not say anything that may discourage my dare for Jasper.

"Edward, that is not nice. It's going to take me an hour to get everything put back."

I smirked knowing that I had gotten two birds with one stone. No one in my family had been kind to me while playing this game so I didn't expect them to think that I would have any mercy on there behalf.

Jasper came back and looked down at Alice apologetically before turning to face me again.

_I will get you back Eddie._

"Jacob, truth or dare."

Jacob seemed to be taken a little off guard, he was off in his own little fantasy world day dreaming what it would be like to start a family with Leah, poor guy had it bad. I wish I could have those kinds of thoughts, starting a family with Bella would be a wonderful idea, but I knew it couldn't happen, another defect with living forever.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Bella."

_Told you so._

Jacob looked at Jasper with a look of disgust on his face. I probably shared the same expression; Leah cleared her throat and motioned for Jacob to get it over with.

"Dude, that's like kissing my sister."

"You picked dare."

Jacob rolled his eyes as Bella leaned closer to him, I on the other hand was feeling a tab bit of anger towards the display in front of me. I knew better than to question either one of there motives, but Bella was mine. No one else's lips should ever by near her. As Jacob leaned in to kiss Bella she turned her head quickly and he planted one kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, that's not a kiss."

Bella smiled at Jasper before her look turned knowingly towards me.

"Jasper, you did not define what a kiss was, so that in my book was a kiss. Next time try to be a little more specific."

I couldn't stop the cheesy grin that was now plastered on my face. My Bella was a genius. Leah looked just as pleased as I did as she placed a kiss on Jacob's cheek and turned her glare back towards Jasper. Alice looked less than amused and waved her hand for the game to continue. Jacob cleared his throat and looked around to choose his next victim.

"Rosalie, Truth or Dare?"

I could see the wheels in Rosalie's mind turning. She and Jacob still were not the best of friends but she tolerated him for the sake of everyone else. I don't think that it ever once crossed her mind that the only real problem she had with Jacob was the horrible smell. She didn't mind his personality at all. Bella reached her leg around and kicked Rosalie's chair slightly before returning a devious grin, Rosalie mirrored her expression and turned with the same grin back towards Jacob.

"Dare."

Alice gasped in horror as I saw the vision of what Rosalie was going to do for her dare appear in her mind. I laughed out loud and high fived Jacob before he even told Rosalie what the dare was.

"Rosalie, I dare you to go into Jasper's study and take every single book ripping out every single page one hundred. Then I want you to burn those pages."

Jasper's glare looked down right murderous. His plan to use Jacob to kiss Bella in order for him to get even with me only made it worse for him. This game was in the beginning and building slowly towards a forfeit on his end.

Rosalie stood up with a big smile on her face and headed towards Jasper's study. Soon everyone at the table re arranged there seats with whose side they were on. I of course sat next to Bella, who in turn had Leah and then Jacob at her side. Soon I was sure Rosalie would be sitting on my other side, leaving Jasper, Alice and Emmett to fend for themselves. Emmett was going to be a tuff cookie to crack, but Alice and Jasper were already weakening.

Once Rosalie walked in and took her seat next to me the game began again.

"Alice, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"What does Edward want to do right now."

I couldn't believe my ears; Alice had a devious grin on her face, as she glanced from me to Bella and back to Rosalie. I should have known that Rosalie was going to sway between sides, but I had no idea it would be this early in the game.

"Edward is currently in between killing you and kid napping Bella so that he can take her up to his room and deflower her."

My jaw was now hanging. I was going to murder my sister. Bella reached her hand under the table and gave my thigh a squeeze that made me jump. Everyone else at the table started laughing including Bella.

Not funny.

"Alice, it's your turn."

I was trying to hide the venom in my voice but my obvious tone came out more flustered gaining even more laughter from Emmett and Bella.

"Leah, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to rearrange Edward's music collection."

Again, another shot at me. I couldn't even say anything about it. That little pixie new her buttons to push. Leah stood up, probably not knowing why I was glaring at her before heading up to my room. I could hear the ruckus from my music collection being moved around until about ten minutes later she came down the stairs with a huff before taking a seat.

"Wow Edward, you have allot of music."

Jacob smiled at Leah as she glanced around the table. A knowing look crossed her face as she set her eyes on me.

"Edward, Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to pick ten articles of Alice's clothing and burn them."

I smiled in triumph as I stood up to make way to Alice's room. She couldn't even be mad at me and I was going to make sure to pick the most expensive clothes she owned.

After I grabbed the ten articles of clothing I ran down stairs to the living room and started the fire place so that Alice could watch me burn the items which she held so precious to her. She may not have been voicing her opinion about my selection but she was surely cursing me in her thoughts.

The game went on like that for what seemed like hours before Jasper snapped and gave up when Emmett got a dare to pour ketchup all over his war memorabilia. It was a silent victory on my side as I scooped Bella up and said my good byes to Jacob and Leah.

Finally I would have her all to myself, and much to my sisters thoughts I was not about to deflower my angel. Though, I must admit that thought did cross my mind.

Once we were in my room and I sat her down on the couch I started rearranging my cd collection back to my preference. Bella giggled as she watched me.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I didn't know that your collection meant so much to you. It seems I may have some competition."

"There will never be any competition to you my love."

She smiled a real genuine smile before launching herself at me and planting kisses all over my face. I captured her lips with my own and sighed into her mouth as we fell back on to my bed. This is where I wanted to spend every day of forever. With just Bella.


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 17. Epilogue (Bella's Point of View.)**

The threats that once plague my life with the Cullen's never reappeared and for that I was thankful. I spent most of every minute wrapped up in Edward. He was my sanity and my own private side of heaven. I didn't know how I ever existed with out him. We had talked on many occasions about marriage and the possibilities that future held for us, but never once did we ever put anything into concrete.

He was my life and I did not need any kind of formal reception to announce that. Everyone knew he was mine and that I was his and nothing was ever going to change that. Edward had even gone as far as buying us the wedding bands that we wore every day after we had made our silent vows to each other. We were like Alice and Jasper in a sense that we did not need to prove our love for each other.

I can not say that Edward was not disappointed at first, it was his gentleman nature to follow through with tradition and get married and say our vows in front of everyone of our friends and family, and I told him that if that's what he really wanted we could have that. His reply was simple but sweet.

"As long as I have you, I don't need any of that."

I couldn't help but smile at the memory as I glanced down at my ring sitting on my left ring finger. They say it's worn there because it is the closest to an individual's heart; well no one could get closer to my heart than Edward himself.

We enjoyed each other in every way that two lovers could and I would never trade that for the world. I loved Edward, and he loved me. Soon we would be venturing off to college. He preferred college over high school and well, I couldn't remember the last time I had been to a college campus. He wanted me to experience everything but always reminded me that we all the time in the world to spend as just us, Edward and Bella.

I hadn't heard too much from my sisters since the battle, it seemed so long ago even though it was really only about a year ago. I missed them greatly. Jacob and Leah were married this passing summer as soon as they graduated. And well, life was better than good. It was more than I could have ever asked for.

If I had to choose between loving Edward and breathing, I would use my last breath to tell him how much I love him.


	19. Authors Note

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her characters but I do not own them.**

**Authors Note: **

**Thank you to everyone who has read or is currently reading Elmental. I day dreamed the story and had to put it down on paper…or well Word. **

**Thanks again to the usual people, you know who you are. And well, I hope you actually liked the story. I have not yet decided to do a follow up story for Rebelious Love, nor do I think I will have a sequel for this one. **

**I think my next challenge will be an all human story so look out for that. If there are any good idea's that you feel like sharing, please do. I love a good challenge! **

**Anywho, Love you all!!!**

**Merkle.**


	20. Authors Note!

**Authors Note!**

**Hey I just wanted to invite everyone to read Worlds Divided which is co written with Alice Vampire. It's a fun story to write and it follows a wonderful story line. There are two POV throughout the story Jasper and Alice, go check it out! **

**Also in regards to my fans who are or have read Casa De Angeles I will be writing more due to the response in request for a finished story! **

**Please review, I love reading your thoughts!**

**Xoxo**

**Merkle.**


End file.
